railgun and the Baron
by ronrobertson
Summary: A week has past. Mikoto has returned to her normal routine. Academy City is a beautiful place for revenge. Mikoto and Kuroko battle the Baron as he returns for a little payback.
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a week since Mikoto had arrived back from the vampire kingdom. she fell back into her everyday routine. She would show up at class in the mornings. Then meeting Kuroko, Uiharu and Ruiko in the afternoons. They'd sit back and drink tea and laugh, chatting, enjoying their spare time together.

A stream of letters arrived from Anastasia. Beautifully written on green colored gekota themed paper. The words composed, the emotions visible with each stroke of the pen.

As she went over the words, her eyes mellow and her cheeks flushed. The words pulling her near to Anastasia. Her lips curled into an innocent smile as each word told her of Anastasia day and the rising anxiety of missing her.

She laughed quietly, overlooking the grumbling, the discontent of a certain friend, gnawing on the sheet of her bed. She was kneeling by the bed, scowling. Kuroko's eyes, like lasers, burned holes into the letter. The envelope drenched in Anastasia's fragrance. Kuroko, smelling it, glowering.

"Sissy!" She moaned, smearing her face across the blankets like a nervous puppy, "please… Sissy…"

"We should get something to eat…" She peeked up, her eyes imploring, nodding her head, "then I'll secretly teleport and do away with the letter." She snickered, tightening her eyes. "She'd be terribly distressed. She'll collapse into my arms." Kuroko squeezed her eyes narrow, snickering. She rolled across the bed, the blanket twisting around her like a crepes, her head sticking out of the end.

Mikoto glanced over the letter, shaking her head.

"Does she have any sense we can hear her?" Little Misaka spoke.

Little Misaka resulted from the royal vampire blood combine with mikoto's human blood. She would guide mikoto into vampire world. For some obscure reason this one was a little mischievous and noisy. Anastasia had cautioned her; it would take up on the inclination of the host. She, Little Misaka would be influenced by Mikoto Misaka.

"Oh!" Kuroko spoke, her head popping out of the blanket, "there's a new café." She nodded, "hot-baked breads, desserts, coffee everything." She sat up, holding the blanket close, covering up her head.

"All this week, free samples with the purchase of a large drink." She let her legs over the bed. "everybody claims it's great… Especially the little morsels and cookies."

Mikoto looked over the edge of the letter, twisting her lip. She considered and then nodded.

"Sweets…" Little Misaka spoke, "I'm in…"

"Don't you have judgment?" Mikoto asked, setting the letter on the bed.

"yes." Kuroko jumped up on the floor, letting the blanket drop to the ground.

"AAAAHHH, My eyes!" Little Misaka yelled.

Mikoto imagined the small girl rolling on the floor with her hands hiding her eyes, crying.

"Kuroko!" mikoto shouted thinning her eyes, shaking her head, "get used to it." She mumbled.

Kuroko was wearing close to nothing for underwear. Two pieces of string and material covered her rump. Even smaller pieces of material and string covered her barely breast. Kuroko made a few suggestive movements as she sauntered over to the closet to get dressed.

"girls don't walk that way…" little Misaka sighed.

"The café sounds great…" Mikoto spoke, pleased at the possibility of being left alone.

Since mikoto had arrived from the vampire kingdom. She hardly ever alone.

When Kuroko wasn't working judgement, or in school. She was by her side. Kuroko swarmed in on her, like an excited puppy. Her lips pursing with kisses, wrapping her arms, clinging to her tight.

Mikoto sighed, feeling a little responsible. She could her Kuroko's heart beating, her excited worried sigh, concern in her eyes. That her sissy may not ever come back home.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was nice and a little breezy. She walked along the cobblestone streets of school district seven. The area known by another name: the gardens. It was composed of 5 elite schools for girls. As well as other establishment for shopping and eating. She passed by the black wrought iron lamps, the traditional brick and mortar buildings as she continued toward the café. She politely smiled as she past the young ladies who attended the rival academies.

Kuroko had told her about the new café and its address. Mikoto figured it would be a good idea for her the check the place out. Before they would meet up tonight. If it looked good then she'd arrived early and get a small table for them.

Kuroko snickered as she took off that morning. "Sissy and me…" Her heart raced, "together alone." She swooned, frothing, smacked her lips, wiping her mouth, "bye!"

She rushed out the door.

"Maybe we should tell her." Little Misaka spoke as mikoto walked.

"No," She quickly said, "because it's not like I need vampire hearing to know what she has in mind." She shook her head, "little perv."

"Well…" Little Misaka let out a delicate sigh, "that's not what I'm speaking about."

"huh?" Mikoto slowed her pace, "what!"

"you know…" She hesitated, "that you're a vampire. That you and Anastasia are… Shall we say close." She snickered.

Mikoto stopped, shaking her head, "no! It's none of her business." She blew out a hard breath, casually started to walk. "if she knew, she would try to make me to bite her. Saying stuff like, immortal love slave. demoness of my night. Sissy suck my blood…" She went on, "probably wear capes and other stuff." She uttered. Little Misaka stood nodding her head, "so telling her about you and Anastasia…"

"Quit!" Mikoto growled.

Little Misaka chuckled inside Mikoto's head.

Mikoto slowed as she rounded the corner to the next street. She widened her eyes as she looked at the line of students standing, waiting at the door of the new café.

She smelled the air, "wow…"

"Wow!" Little Misaka spoke, wiping the drool from her mouth, "smells awesome! … Cut in line!"

"What? No, I can't…"

"Why not!? Super speed, snatch some and run…" Little Misaka yelled, "I mean." She stopped speaking.

Mikoto sniffed, "Hey, does it smell familiar?"

She kept sniffing the air as she strolled along the line of students that stretched out the door, through the seating area.

The area covered by trees. Café style iron tables and chairs loaded with students from various academies. They were talking, laughing enjoying the cakes and sweets.

Young women dressed in serving uniforms, walked the line taking orders, offering small refreshments as they waited. They were wearing white long sleeve blouses and long black skirts that concealed their feet. they wore large sun hats to shield their eyes from the sun.

Mikoto sniffed as she walked towards the café, "very familiar…" She whispered.

"It's not wolf or vampire." Little Misaka spoke, "it's like the little cakes we had in the…" she hesitated, "Kingdom".

"The kingdom…" Mikoto whispered, her eyes darting around the crowded café.

She turned to leave the table full of young women. Her eyes catching mikoto as mikoto caught sight of her. She smiled big as she held her amusement in control.

"Pardon me…" She spoke in a soft tone as she nodded to the young women at the table. Then walked towards the entrance.

"You." Mikoto whispered. Catching sight of her face, retreating into the crowd.

It was Heidi. She was a young shewolf, who met mikoto as she was about to leave the vampire kingdom. She was dressed in her café uniform, long black hair pulled back falling to her waist. It was a style that all wolves wore their hair long, it would fall to the beginning of their tails. She had presented mikoto with a little bag as a going home present. Mikoto thanked her, sniffing the aroma of baked cookies seeping into the air as she opened the bag.

"Cookies." Little Misaka laughed, starting to drool.

"Thank you…" Mikoto eyed the bag full of cookies. She reached in taking a couple and popped them into her mouth. Warm, soft, delicious.

"Wow!" Mikoto's cheeks stuff like a chipmunk, blushed.

Heidi bowed and then stood by mikoto side. She didn't think anything of it, as she chewed.

"Awesome." Little Misaka chuckled.

And now Mikoto had seen her in Academy city. And she was working in the café.

"Wait a minute." Mikoto growled. "Didn't she say, her family owns a bakery?"

"Oh by the gods," Little Misaka spoke, "discounts! Freebies."

"Shut up… Glutton!" Mikoto growled, thinning her eyes, as Heidi disappeared into the crowd.

"Why couldn't I," She maneuvered her way through the crowd, "smell her…" Heading towards the front doors as she followed Heidi into the café.

"Hello!" Mikoto raised her voice, slipping around a few girls browsing a selection of layered cakes.

"Layered cakes!" Little Misaka spoke, "chocolate, strawberry…"

"Heidi!"

Heidi chuckled as she passed two girls at the counter, "cheesecakes are fresh…" She whispered, nodding her head. The girls smiled chuckled and nodded back, "we'll have those…" They tapped glass pointing to two slices cheesecake.

Heidi moved behind the counter, waving at four girls dressed in the same café style uniform working behind the counter.

They lifted their heads, looking over, chuckling, blushed and waved as mikoto followed.

"Don't you run!" Mikoto reached out, Heidi slipped into the back.

"Croissants!" Little Misaka sniffed, "with honey…" She took a deep breath, "discounts!" She squealed.

Mikoto followed Heidi into the kitchen. More young women wearing the same long dresses covered with flour. They grinned as Heidi passed. Fresh product was cooling on the tables.

"Take some…" Little Misaka begged.

Mikoto reached out stealing a few of the little cookies and popped them into her mouth.

"WooooW!" Little Misaka screamed. Mikoto's eyes open wide, "wow is right."

Heidi slipping through the door into the stockroom. Mikoto grabbed the doorknob twisted and pursued her into the stockroom. Mikoto caught sight of another door closing.

"I need some milk…" Mikoto nodded. She ran over to the door, devouring the last of the cookie and opened the door.

She pushed the door open and the noise of a large fan, the air being sucked into the ceiling greeted mikoto. The door sealed behind her, shutting her inside. The air quickly swirled around her. Then the door in front of her opened.

The odor of wolves hung in the air. Mikoto's nose was working overtime as she narrowed her eyes glancing around the room. She counted 12 wolves besides Heidi. There were weapons covering the far wall, monitors covering the other. There were wolves sitting at computer monitors dressed in the cafés uniform.

"Ask her for milk…" Little Misaka spoke.

Heidi was standing a few feet in front of her with her head tilted and that familiar shewolf smile on her face. The other wolves looking over, grinning.

"Crap!" Little Misaka yelled, "one, two, three… 13. That's over five… Hello!"

"Shut up!" Mikoto spoke, "so…" She drew the word slowly across her lips as she thinned her eyes a little further.

"Hello Princess…" Heidi spoke, her eyes lit up, "I didn't think you…" She bowed her head. The others followed. Heidi grinned as she tilted her head like a cute little kitten.

"Princess, don't!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, electricity jumped from her body.

"No!" A chorus of shewolves voices shouted together.

"Huh?" Mikoto quickly looked around the room. A little surprised.

Heidi chuckled, "there's a lot of expensive equipment in this room. I'd hate to have to replace it."

"Put Princess on the list." A shewolf whispered, another nodded her head.

"Oh shit!" Little Misaka spoke, "they're making a list."

"A list of what?" Mikoto glared at the two shewolves. They peeked at mikoto. their narrowed eyes glistening with mischief, their tails wagging in the air.

Heidi slowly closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Trigger words…" Little Misaka whispered. "Trigger words?" Mikoto frowned, "why are you whispering?"

"Well, I'm not… Really I mean…" Little Misaka rambled.

"Mikoto…" Heidi interrupted her train of thought. Mikoto turned looking at Heidi with a look of surprise and embarrassment on her face. She got caught up in her conversation Little Misaka.

Mikoto's eyes darted around as she struggled to speak. Then she closed her eyes and took a breath and spoke, hoping to change the subject. "why didn't you stop?"

"Would you like some milk for the cookies…"

"Yes, please…" Mikoto nodded.

Another young Wolf came around the corner, a glass of milk in her hand. She was wearing the same café outfit. She bowed her head as mikoto took a glass.

"Thank you." Mikoto nodded taking the glass and then drank some.

"Yum… That hit the spot," Little Misaka sighed, smacking her lips. she wrinkled her nose, "is that?"

Mikoto lifted the glass to eye level, "is there," she glanced at Heidi.

Heidi smiled as she nodded, "yes… There's blood mixed with it. It's been four days. So, you should have some."

The same young Wolf return bringing out a bottle of red liquid and brought it to mikoto.

"Yes…" Heidi spoke, "we've been following you."

Mikoto smiled as she took the bottle and thanked the young shewolf. She smiled bowed her head and left.

Mikoto twisted the cap and it popped as she opened it. She could smell the aroma as she lifted the bottle to her mouth. The crimson liquid flowed past her lips, covering her tongue. Her taste buds became electric as it passed to her throat and then to her belly. She nodded, licking her lips as she brought the half-full bottle to her chest.

"I still want cheesecake…" Little Misaka let out a belch.

Heidi told mikoto that the shop had opened so they can observe, for her safeguard. Mikoto rolled her eyes, listening to the story. All the weapons were brought in with the help of Katrina. While the rest of the equipment, supplies procured in Academy city.

Heidi was pleasantly surprised how successful they become in such a short while. So, it was justified bringing in more workers. She held her hands up making air quotes as she spoke the word "workers."

They hid their ears under the sunhats and their tails under the long skirts.

"We're very popular…" She spoke, "a few of us have a little following." She blushed. The others laughed.

Mikoto closed her eyes as she shook her head, "are there any new surprises I need to know about." She waited.

"Yes." Heidi spoke with a canny smirk on her face, "but you'll find out then…"

"There are?" Mikoto huffed.

"They wouldn't be surprises if I told you," Heidi shook her head, "Would they, now."

Mikoto let out a breath as her shoulders slumped sounding a little bit annoyed, "great…"

"Cheesecake…"


	3. Chapter 3

Heidi spoke as she held her hand out, "this cubical allows us to conceal our scent. It last about a day. It's like putting on perfume in the morning. Air is pulled in from the floor mixed with human scent and exited through the top." She moved into the glass cubicle. The door sealed behind her as the red light flashed.

Her long hair swirled up into the air, her long dress lifted, exposing her long bushy tail. It too rose higher.

"No underwear!" The she wolves chuckled, "woo hoo!"

Heidi looked over her shoulder, her hand on her waist. She shifted her hip to the left and to the right.

Mikoto shook her head, "great…" She whispered. She was told by Anastasia. That wolves are as mischievous as they are dangerous. They enjoy a good laugh and a great tease. And here she was with at least 20 shewolves working in the cafe.

"By the gods." Little Misaka whispered, shaking her head, "we're in trouble."

The shewolves howled as a light turned green and the front door opened. Heidi stepped out, turned and waited for mikoto.

The door slipped open.

Mikoto looked over at the shewolves sitting in front of their monitors. They peered at her, their tall ears pricked tight, smirks on their faces, tails wagging. She narrowed her eyes, smiled a tense smile, "I wear shorts." She puffed, walking inside the chamber.

"Boooo!" The shewolves laughed.

They walked through the store room into the kitchen. The room rang with clanging of pots and pans, the noise of requests being received, baked goods, out of the oven, being finished. The wolves looked up from their positions, smirked and returned to work.

"They are trained as warriors," Heidi said, "and as bakers." She smiled.

Mikoto waved as she snagged a couple more cookies. She quickly popped them into her mouth.

"Wow!" She thought.

"Milk?" Heidi spoke as they pushed through the door to the cafe side. She held her hand out as a girl behind the counter gave her a glass of milk.

"Here." She gave mikoto the glass. Mikoto smiled, taking a drink.

The counter was packed, the place noisy, an organized chaos.

Academy city students clamored inside the store. The display cases near exhausted. Then quickly loaded, much to each student's pleasure.

They walked through the crowd to the outside seating. Mikoto followed Heidi as she swung left and headed down the long line of Academy city students.

"Here we go…" Heidi spoke, as she slipped between couple of students, with keys in her hand.

"Heidi!"

Mikoto creased her eyes in surprise. she glanced behind Heidi as she slipped through the line.

About a dozen schoolgirls, first and second years, yelled and laughed, their eyes full, cheeks glowing, waving excitedly calling her name.

"Hello…" Heidi laughed, acknowledging the group of girls. She took the padlock and unlocked it. Then moved the wooden gate wide revealing another spacious seating area.

The area was bordered with brick walls on three sides. Pavestones covered the ground. Large and small iron cafe style tables and chairs occupied the area.

Mikoto looked around, taking a deep breath. She saw her relaxing at the edge of the courtyard. Heidi placed her hand on mikoto shoulder, "another surprise."

She patted her shoulder, "I must go to my little entourage…" She chuckled, "Ladies!" Mikoto watched as she went over to the group of excited schoolgirls.

"Hello Emelia…" Mikoto whispered.

Emelia shut her eyes, bowing her head. Two big glasses of crimson were waiting as she took a step and another as she walked over joining her at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikoto joined her at the table. Emelia was wearing the colors of the school uniform of Nagentenjouki Academy, blue skirt and white blouse with red tie. The same Academy Katrina, Anastasia's half-sister attended.

Mikoto finished her drink, setting the empty glass on the table.

She tilted her head, "One of the surprise?." She spoke.

"Yes." Emelia answered, taking up a glass. She took a sip, smacking her lips. then placed it on the table.

"Nice." She nodded, "so, are you going to ask me?"

"Let me guess…" Mikoto spoke, "you're here to watch me because Anastasia ordered, right."

She crossed her arms, dropping her chin to her chest, "listen, I been taking care of myself for a long time. No babysitters. I'm fine. So…" She shrugged her shoulders, waving her hand in the air, "so you don't have to…"

"Oh shit!" Little Misaka spoke, "my, we are getting our asses kicked alarm is going off."

"pfhht!" Mikoto blew out a breath.

Emelia looked at mikoto, no specific expression on her face. She let Mikoto ramble, even wave her off. She smiled a soft smile, reaching over picking up her drink from the table and took another sip.

"Aaaahhh" she sighed, watching the crimson liquid sloshing around the glass.

"First." Emelia spoke, setting the glass on the table. She straightened her blouse, turned and looked Mikoto in the eyes.

" I will repeat myself." Little Misaka whispered, "we will get beat up."

Mikoto raised her chin, looking as determined as ever, "brave front…" Mikoto coughed clearing her throat.

"When did you notice you were being observed? Followed?" Emelia waited for the answer.

"Well," Mikoto chuckled, her cheeks blushed, "I didn't exactly…"

"No, you accidentally discovered Heidi." Emelia took a deep breath, leaned against the back of her chair and exhaled, "I have been trailing for days." She batted her eyes, "so you're not up to snuff."

"Huh?" Mikoto's face scowled, "up to… Listen I been taking care of_"

Emelia raised her hand up, "you've taken on Academy city baddies. I understand but you're a part of our world now. Things happen quicker."

She picked up the glass from the table, taking another drink, "even Anastasia has Emma and Sylvia."

"Yeah but." Mikoto voice became soft. She recalled the fight in the village. Anastasia left to go back to the castle. An assassin attacked. She did defend herself. but she couldn't keep up the offensive. Her electrical attacks slowed. She never considered they were attacking at a greater velocity.

"No buts."

Mikoto spoke but Emily interrupted, "no buts! don't worry. We won't interfere with your normal life. We won't become involved with your personal crusade against the dark side of Academy city." She hesitated, "mikoto, do you see the flower bed along the wall?" Emelia asked, pointing towards the brick wall.

A long flower garden line the far wall of the courtyard. Brightly colored blossoms, their fragrance permeating the air. Butterflies moved from flower to flower. A few Academy city students appreciating the blossoms.

Mikoto nodded as she looked over to the flower bed.

"The butterflies are lovely, are they not?" Emelia spoke as she tilted her head, "passing from flower to flower having little sips of nectar, carrying on."

"Okay…" Mikoto spoke, not certain where she was going." I see them."

"And the spiders' web stretching from the drain spout?"

Mikoto nodded, looking at the large spiders' web connected to the metal downspout extending to the flowers.

"The spiders hidden but the web tells us it's there." Emelia paused, taking another drink. "What of the spiders on the ground. Do you see them?"

"No." Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head. she twisted her lips already knowing the direction of the conversation.

"Among the petals of the flower?"

"No." Mikoto sighed, "I get it."

"The little birds in the trees, the ground…" Emelia continued.

"Okay, okay," mikoto sounded a little frustrated.

"Or the selfish human girls, who are about to catch it by its wings to show her friends…"

"What?" Mikoto looked over, two girls in school uniforms were looking at a butterfly with brightly colored wings. One of the girls had her hands cupped, closing around the butterfly.

"Foolish little girls." Emelia whispered, "they could damage its wings, making it easy prey. Better to kill it then."

A young woman dressed in a white long sleeved blouse, her long dark skirt moved as she strolled over and whispered into the girls' ears. She placed her hand around one girl cupped hands, shaking her head.

"She's telling them to appreciate it. That the oil from their own skin could damage its wings." Emelia said, taking a breath as she closed her eyes. The two girls nodded and return to their seats.

"Some will listen to reason, others? "Emelia shrugged her shoulders. "just like that, we won't intrude with your everyday life."

She took a deep breath, her lips stretched into a smirk before she finished. She knew her next remark would annoy Mikoto.

"unless you order us too."

"Order!?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, hisses of electricity filled the air, "what do you mean? order…" a deep growl broke from the back of her throat.

"Oh no…" Little Misaka spoke, "she didn't."

"Didn't what?" Mikoto quickly answered.

"She_"

"second…" Emelia interrupted, " She gave us to you. We belong to you."

"What!" Mikoto jumped up from her chair, electricity flowed from her hair, from her fingertips across the metal table. Emelia placed her palm against the metal, feeling the electricity flow through her body. She closed her eyes, softly taking in a breath.

"You shouldn't draw attention to yourself." Emelia whispered. Her face flushed and her eyes glassy.

Mikoto stopped, quickly looking around the courtyard. Many of the seats filled with Academy city students. Many of the students looked over at the electrical display. But others continued as if it were an everyday occurrence in Academy City. The young women wearing sunhats, covered in long sleeve white blouse and long skirt, wolves stared. They were missing something. Something amazing, something electric.

"Sorry…" Mikoto bowed her head, sitting back in the chair.

"I can't believe it." She gritted her teeth, grumbling.

Emelia blew out a breath, her cheeks blushed, her tongue slipped across her lips. She glanced over at the wolves, her eyes glazed. They sulked, a little envious.

"Believe it." Emelia spoke, "just as Emma and Sylvia are to the Queen, we are to you."

"Wait, wait, wait." Mikoto shook her head, "you… You…" She tensed her face, "that requires…"

"A blood rite." Little Misaka spoke, "a swearing Vow."

"That's right, the blood ritual." Mikoto nodded, staring at the half-full glass of blood on the table, "a swearing vow…"

"We'd be standing underneath the radiant full moon. Our bodies naked glistening in the moonlight. We'd each slice our palms with the sacred blade, letting the blood drip to the sacred bowl. Then…" Little Misaka spoke, Mikoto repeated.

Emelia burst into laughter. It was the first time mikoto had heard her laugh. She always appeared serious. Mikoto smiled listening to her chuckle. It was a beautiful laugh.

Then Emelia snorted.

"What!" Mikoto fell into her chair, clutching her belly laughing, Emelia blushed as she buried her face with her hands. Her eyes were misty with tears, "there's no ritual." Her cheeks swelled.

"What!" Mikoto growled, "you said" she growled at Little Misaka.

"I was making it a beautiful scene. You know… A little dramatic…" Little Misaka spoke, nodding her head as she brought her hand up to her chin, "something like… Wait a minute…" Misaka growled.

"What…" Mikoto whispered as her eyes became wide, "the fight…" They both spoke.

The morning mikoto was leaving the kingdom. Anastasia and her were strolling through the throne room. When Emelia and Heidi fought. It was fast and brutal. Each one beating the other against the walls, growling the sound of claws striking their armor. Anastasia sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She asked mikoto if she'd help break it up. Mikoto was bitten in the shoulder by Heidi. Emelia biting her forearm. The squabble ended, each one apologizing. Anastasia scolded them. Then they both were standing by her side as she readied to leave, still pleading for forgiveness. Heidi even gave her a sack of newly baked cookies.

"That was fake!" Mikoto leaned closer, her lips spread, her fangs slipping out.

"Damn, that was a hell of a fight." Little Misaka sighed, "even I was fooled. Fooled into enjoying it!" She screamed, "forget wrestling…" She laughed, "hey… That's why."

"You kissed me." Mikoto spoke, "you bit your lip, blending our blood. You kissed me when you apologized. Didn't you?"

"Really?" Emelia narrowed her eyes, tapping her lips with her finger, "I don't recall it like that." She murmured, "hmmm."

"Where is she?" Mikoto spoke in a rough growl, glancing around the courtyard with narrowed eyes. she spotted Heidi.

Heidi was standing at the table crowded with the young ladies. She peeked over, a naughty expression on her face, "whoops…" She whispered, only mikoto could hear it.

Mikoto fell back into her chair, picking up the glass of blood from the table, taking a big gulp. She smacked her lips, setting the glass down.

"How long?" She spoke.

"Until we die." Emelia spoke, finishing the glass. "The wolves here in Academy city and myself are yours to command."

"But I didn't ask." Mikoto whispered, staring at the light reflecting across the red surface of her drink.

"All royalty have little armies, Mistress." Emelia paused, "we weren't ordered, we volunteered. It's what we trained for, we strive to be elites. To protect the one, we serve. We will obey your every command."

"Really…" Mikoto's eyes quickly widened as she puckered her lips, thinking, "then…"

"Except that one…" Emelia laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko Shirai's body rocked as she rode the bus, stretching her arms up into the air and sighed, thinking of her big sister. Her cheeks turned rosy as her eyes sparkled, "one day." She spoke, "one day, you will return my undying love. When the both of us can..."

A soft ding announces their arrival. Kuroko narrowed her eyes, "interrupt me…"

She groaned, glaring to the front of the bus at the automatic driver. She grabbed her bag, reached in and pulled out a judgment armband and put it on her shoulder. Then she stood up, joining the other girls as they exited the bus.

She adjusted the strap on her bag as she stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk. The heat of the sun greeted her, taking her breath away.

"Phew…" She spoke, wiping her forehead then walked to the large concrete glass building. She grinned feeling the cool inside air of the building as she pulled the door to get inside.

She was humming a happy tune as she walked the cool air condition hallway. Then took a breath, closing her eyes as she stood in front of the door.

Judgment office activity branch 177.

After passing the complicated security procedures she grabbed the doorknob and turned, it clicked. Instead of throwing it open. She slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Good morning…" She cheerfully spoke.

The young girl inside looked over and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Why didn't you?" She spoke, tilting her head. Knowing Kuroko would throw the door open in dramatic fashion. "like normal." She creased her eyes.

The young girl was Kazari Uiharu. She is the same age as Kuroko but shorter in height. Despite being the same age, Uiharu with her small features appeared younger. Her hair was short and black decorated with flowers.

Kuroko creased her eyes moving towards her friend and coworker.

Uiharu was standing by her desk. Normally, a single terminal and screen located on her desk but today. Uiharu was grinning, her smile too big for her face. Kuroko stopped, standing next to her looking across her desk.

"Are these?" She spoke, looking at the two new large monitors.

Uiharu chuckled, "yes!"

She reached over running her fingers along the top of the new display monitors.

"Each one is 50 inches wide," She chuckled, "touchscreen…"

"Why?" Kuroko spoke, thinning her eyes as she tapped the monitor. Uiharu cringed.

"Wait." She nervously spoke, her hands shaking as Kuroko gave the screen a few more taps of her finger.

"rrremember, when we did the camera check." Uiharu looked up at Kuroko, her eyes looking like that of a small child, "when the car thieves got the drop on you. Because you didn't listen."

Kuroko puckered her lips, thinking, "no…" She shook her head, "I don't remember that."

Uiharu narrowed her eyes, "of course you do." She whispered, "anyway."

She sat in the chair and scooted closer to the desk. Kuroko looked over Uiharu's shoulder, breathing in her ear as she looked at the computer monitor.

A few taps of the keyboard and the three screens lit up. Images displayed from all the cameras appeared. Uiharu looking excited, twisted in her chair bumping into Kuroko's leg.

"Ouch!" Kuroko took a quick step back, twisting her lips, trying not very hard to hide her pain. She scrunched her face, glaring at Uiharu.

"Sorry…" Uiharu quickly answered, a slight grin on her face.

The monitors looked like a large checkerboard, little squares arranged horizontally across the screen. Uiharu reached over and tapped an image and quickly flipped it over to the main monitor.

"Wow!" Kuroko chuckled, her eyes reflecting the light of the images from the monitors.

"We can now check 99.8% of Academy city." Uiharu quickly nodded her head.

"This will help." Kuroko spoke, impressed by the set up. "I can keep an eye on my sissy. When I'm here…" her eyes thinned as she chuckled, rubbing her hands together.

"I can hear you, you know…" Uiharu spoke, closing her eyes, shaking her head. Ashamed that her new set up would be used for Kuroko's perverted ways.

"Smack!" Kuroko lightly hit the top of Uiharu's head.

"Ouch…" Uiharu shrank under the weight of Kuroko's chin on top of her head.

"What's this?" She spoke, rubbing her chin harder on Uiharu's head. She pointed to an image on the screen tapped it then flipped it over to the main monitor.

"That's the main gate." Uiharu spoke, leaning closer to the monitor.

There were four guards at the main entrance, dressed in their anti-skill uniforms checking IDs of students entering and exiting Academy city.

"I know that…" Kuroko growled, "what's that?" she pointed to the image behind them in the street.

Uiharu expanded the background image. Narrowing her eyes, then looked up at the paper taped to the above cabinets.

"Buses." She spoke, looking at the bus schedule for the day.

Academy city was the awe of the world. Much of the technology was 20 to 30 years in advance. Esper's, individuals with special powers, destructive powers potential weapons of the future. All of them are developed and trained here. New technologies were developed for every industry.

Thousands of people visited Academy city. Every day, buses filled with Japanese, foreigners scheduled a tour, enjoying the sights and sounds of Academy city.

"There's no tour scheduled today or tomorrow." She spoke, watching more buses arrive, parking in a large empty parking lot across the Academy city.

The doors of the first bus opened and a young girl dressed in a tour company uniform stepped out onto the asphalt covered parking lot. The heat rising in waves.

Uiharu focus the image, bringing her into view.

A young girl with long wavy brown hair neatly pulled back, her dark eyes blinking from the effects of the sun's heat. Her white blouse was a little oversized and her navy skirt dropped past her knees.

"A little big." Kuroko spoke, leaning closer to the screen.

The young girl smiled as she approached the guards. The last of the students entering Academy city walked off. "Too bad we can't hear them…"

"We can." Uiharu answered, tapping the volume symbol on the screen.

The young girl was telling the guards they were a new tour company doing a dry run. She handed them a stack of white papers. The guard nodded politely as he opened it. She smiled at the woman guard next him. She greeted the young girl.

"Looks okay…" He answered, handing the paperwork back to the young girl.

"We will leave the buses here overnight." She said, walking away. "But we'll be doing another dry run…" She smiled and then she waved.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood in the air-conditioned comfort of the long tour bus. It was the type of bus used for long-distance travel, wrapped in gleaming chrome, the windows blackened for privacy. The plush interior seated over 50 people. The four seats across separated into pairs, an aisle leading to the rear. The walkway lit to provide an insufficient amount of light. But it is worthless. Today's passengers are not ordinary. Well, they are ordinary not human ordinary.

The passengers in the bus and the other nine buses running up the avenue, pulling into the parking lot, even parking on the side of the road. Are vampires waiting in the air-conditioned comfort for the sun to set.

Each one, female. They were different heights and builds, dressed in skintight black encounter suits. They had heavy black belts that cut across their chest, traveling from underneath their armpits down to the sides of their ribs to their heavy black boots. Dime size military ceramic knitted within the Kevlar undergarments. And their hands protected with gloves. Attached to the collar of the uniform, loose fitting material, a hoodie to protect their head and face. Many of them carrying large black glasses to protect their eyes.

At the front of the bus, two figures stood out. They were talking. A tall female with picture-perfect curves wearing the same tight fitting uniform, secured to her side two katanas. Her oval shaped face beautiful, luminous green eyes, delicate thin lips. Her hair pulled from her face, wavy long strands of thick dark brown fell to her waistline. She radiated motherly, tender quality.

She ignored the tall, thin man standing by her side. The same royal vampire that had arrived uninvited to Anastasia's castle. The Baron was standing straight, his shoulders stooped, his arms around his back. His dark eyes narrowed as he scowled. He looked to be middle-aged, late 40s. The man who had associated himself with the causes of the three aristocratic blood vampires. That brought ruin to the household of Tepes. The man who coordinated the death of Anastasia's mother over 400 years ago.

His gaunt, skinny frame stood 6 1/2 feet in height. His black hair smooth backward, mirroring the sunlight falling through the front glass of the bus. He wore late 18th-century dress. The fabric thickly embroidered. A mid-thigh length waistcoat with an arched facade turned to a point in the midst of his midriff, with tight sleeves. Wearing fitted breaches stopping below his knee and high white socks and shining polished black shoes.

A dark, suffocating aura surrounded him, turning the air sorrow. But she paid no attention to it or him.

"Again, I apologize my Lord…" The tall female spoke, watching the young woman finished talking to the guards.

"humph!" The Baron grunted, blowing out a hard breath, "I guess it's unavoidable…" He spoke, slowly shaking his head. His eyes bore a dangerous glint, his lips held a thin nasty smile.

"Too many dockworkers disappearing would have brought attention to us." She nervously swallowed, slowly licking her lips. "One or two maybe." She hesitated, a slight curve on the end of her lips, "but a whole overnight shift." She slowly shook her head, "last thing we needed was to be caught in the morning sunrise or later."

She took a deep breath as the young woman turned to walk away. The Baron grumbled as if inconvenienced.

She tried to hide her concern for the young woman. Her lips twisting,her tongue slipped over them. Her heart slowed as she looked at the young girl dressed in clothing a little too big for her to wear.

The young girl walked towards them, her eyes blinking fast annoyed by the suns heat. Small beads of perspiration pilled on her forehead. She brought her hand up, brushing her long hair out of her face, wiping the perspiration from her skin.

"She'll be thirsty…" The tall female whispered, lightly turning her lips. She reached to the compartment lined belt around her waist. A little snap and she drew out a small plastic bottle and gripped it tight in her palm.

"For me." The Baron spoke, checking out her hand.

"No…" She shook her head, "my Lord."

The Baron thinned his eyes, gradually tilting his head.

"You put her thirst over me?" He spoke with a coarse voice.

She kept her eyes on the young girl coming closer. Her smile filling the tall woman's heart with joy. She brought her hand up, keeping the bottle to her breast.

"Not at all." She spoke, listening to her heart thump faster as the girl neared the doors of the bus." My Lord."

She straightened her back. The young girl tapped the doors of the bus.

"I figured you'd want fresh…" She spoke, turning to look at the Baron, directing his attention to the suppressed cries of the driver at the rear of the bus. She reached over pulling the lever to open the doors.

The Baron glared, blew out a breath as he shook his head. "I _prefer female…"_

He swallowed, running his tongue across his narrow lips.

"Sorry." She spoke, not caring, holding her arms out, the young girl slipped inside them, wrapping her arms around, her head just under her breast.

"I did it." The young girl said in an uneasy quiet but excited voice, "Alexis." She glanced up her eyes burning bright.

"You did." Alexis nuzzled the girls' hair then kissed the top of her head, "thirsty, Stephanie."

Stephanie nodded, taking a small bottle of crimson liquid.

"Very well." The Baron turned and stepped down the lighted flooring of the bus. The vampires watching him wide-eyed as he passed. He drew a deep breath, smelling the fear in the man.

The man was wearing a bus drivers uniform, average height and weight. His black hair had a slight shading of grey. A few vampires holding him down, covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

The Baron tilted his head, his mouth opened, his lips spread. He showed his fangs. The man struggled harder, like a fly in the spiders' web. His eyes growing larger as the Baron lowered himself. A female vampire gripped a handful of his hair and yanked his head to the side, baring his neck.

A high-pitched muffled screamed, struggling then silence. The gentle sipping of the Baron. The only thing gentle about him.

Alexis and Stephanie sat next to each other just behind the driver's seat. Alexis holding the cell phone. She was explaining to Stephanie the detonation sequence. Stephanie's eyes wide, putting on a timid little smile, the tips of her fangs pointing out.

Alexis leaned her cheek against the side of Stephanie's wavy dark hair, sniffing, drawing in her scent. "Please... Be careful." She whispered.

Stephanie nodded her head, looking over the simulation. Alexis wrapped her left arm around the young girl and draws her tighter. Stephanie giggled, leaning against Alexis.

"You will have 10 seconds." Alexis said, carrying out the vital modifications to the cell phone. "Once you set the briefcase by the guards. Understand?" Alexis took a breath as she wrapped up programming the phone.

"Yes." Stephanie answered in a whisper and placed her head against Alexis's chest. Alexis took a quick breath feeling the excitement of the young girls' body pushing against hers. The chills spread throughout her body. Stephanie smiled as her eyes glistened, "I'll be fine." She spoke, looking at the briefcase resting between their feet.

"I want you to run as fast as you can." Alexis spoke quietly and then kissed Stephanie's head, "back to me." She sighed faintly, gently sniffing her scent.


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them continued walking through the packed pavement. The crowd parted as they moved underneath the intense sunlight. In a few hours, the sun would set. The heat of the day would gradually dissipate.

Touma Kamijo walked, his head shaking as he stared at the ground. His school uniform shirt opened, an orange T-shirt peaked out of the collar.

"I can't believe it." He spoke, shutting his eyes, letting out a quiet breath.

"Touma."

A delicate girl dressed up in white habit lined with golden thread, fastened together with safety pins. Whether the safety pins were for fashion or function, no one could really could tell. But passersby stayed clear of the giggling sister. Her big green eyes sparkling like the setting sun as she held onto a fat handful of currency. Walking by her side, a young woman with long black hair tumbled to her waist. Her lovely skin shimmering with perspiration. She dressed in the similar school uniform as Touma Kamijo. A vague image of a cross underneath her blouse. She had a faint smile on her face, her soft black eyes holding an appreciation of Touma Kamijo.

"What is it, Index." Touma spoke, calmly staring at the ground, shaking his head. He pulled his hands out of his pocket.

Index, the delicate girl wearing the religious habit on a hot evening, spoke, "I can't believe it Touma…"

She said as she added up the individual bills, grasped tightly in her hand. The multi colored head of a calico cat rose from the habit. It eyes wide following the bills fluttering. It stretched out with it paw as if to say give me that. Let me play and shred those little paper thingies.

"no! sphinx! Bad kitty." Index growled, scolding the small kitten. She smacked its head with the wad of bills.

"Aisa and I were getting prepared for magical girl, singing the words to the song. When somebody knocked on the door. We both looked at each other. Because you wouldn't knock... He, he, he." She took a deep breath, looked at Aisa, released it gradually, "calm thoughts." She spoke softly to herself, went on to talk. "We opened the door but no one was there, Confusing? Huh" she cocked her head like an inquisitive cat, blinking her eyes a three or four times. Aisa nodded her head in agreement.

"So… Because the magical girl was getting ready to start. We closed the door… And…" Her voice rose. "There was a sandwich and an envelope on the table. Can you believe it? A miracle! The refrigerator has been empty for days. Our stale crackers and bread crust nearly depleted, gone. We, I was starving. It is truly a work of the divine." She shut her eyes, bowing her head bringing her hands together in prayer. The wads of bills tickling her nose. Her earnest expression vanished.

"Do you know what was_"

Touma interrupted, "an extra-long overly stuffed meat and cheese sandwich."

"Yes!" Her eyes blew up, nodding, drool slipping down her chin.

"And you and Aisa ate it, you ate it all… Right?" He was aware of the answer. "left nothing for me." He mumbled.

The freeloading sister was living with him for free in his room. Yes, he was familiar with her and the answer.

"I wasn't about to let a miracle go unappreciated." Her excited expression became serious. "So, Aisa and I shared in it." She had a satisfied expression on her glowing face.

"75/25 split." Touma interrupted, "isn't that right Aisa?"

"Yes." She answered a matter of fact." I had 1/4 of the sandwich." Not really. Aisa didn't care for bread. Meat and cheese, yes.

While index reveled, celebrated the miracle. Her attention divided between the magical girl and the oversized meat sandwich.

Aisa Himagami ate the meat and cheese layer by delicious layer, leaving behind plenty for Index not to notice. Which was quite the accomplishment.

"So," Index continued her conversation, "we ate the sandwich. Then I spotted the envelope had fallen to the floor." She sighed, her cheeks flushed from the excitement, not from the heat of the evening sun.

"I picked it up, it was rather heavy for a letter. Maybe it's was a bill, I thought." She thinned her eyes, "it's not my fault about the windows. Just because we were attacked by magicians." She twisted her lips, "anyway. Do you know what was in the envelope?" She arched her eyebrows, raising her chin, "do you?" Her voice cracked.

"Yes, Touma." Aisa spoke, "do you know?" She cocked her head, looking at him.

"Um, let me see." He spoke, letting out another shaky breath.

He had been told the tale three times since they left the dorm. Let alone the telling and retelling of the miracle in the apartment.

"A large sum of money?"

"Yes! Did you know about it?" Index yelled in excitement, her eyes flashed like a winning slot machine.

"Did you know my name, Index…" She looked at Aisa.

Aisa reached into her skirt pocket, pulled out a large plain white envelope. She held it up like a game show model, her fingers gripping the edge of the large plain white envelope. The fingers on her other hand drawing an imaginary line under the letters of the name Index.

Aisa gave a businesslike nod of her head, putting the envelope back into her pocket. She cocked her head, quickly grinned and it was gone.

"We should buy something?"

Touma took a breath, "like what? Don't spend it all in one place. You should try to save some…"

Touma was still running the scenario through his head. That was a large amount of money. Enough to last three months if budgeted right. But he knew index. It might last until tomorrow. A little longer if she passed out from binging on food.

He listened to her counting, recounting the money, giggling.

"We should go to that restaurant in the mall. The one that serves school lunches. I want to try one of those meals from the school that the short hair attends." Touma quickly gathered that she was referring to Mikoto Misaka and Tokiwadai school. Those meals are expensive. But still he would like to try a meal from an exclusive school like Tokiwadai. " simply the best." He thought.

"Huh!" Touma's eyes narrowed, looking over his shoulder. He stopped and turned around. Something was off. He felt like he, they were being observed. He looked around the crowded pavement and up to the rooftops.

"Touma?" Index spoke, her voice sounded little anxious.

Index, Known in the magical world as Index Librorum Prohibitorum or the list of prohibit books, the keeper of 103,000 magical grimoires. No, she didn't carry them around with her. And no, she didn't carry a key. She possessed the ability of photographic memory. The books locked inside her mind. These works were so dangerous that just glancing at them could warp or destroy a person's mind. Which made her the object of many magical factions. Groups of like-minded sorcerers, witches and alchemist.

"Touma!" Index said his name once more. This time she looked around, catching his hint.

"Anything?" Touma spoke, his head turning on the swivel.

Index closed her eyes, taking Aisa's hand and squeezed it tight. Her face strained, her forehead wrinkled. She turned her head side to side a little.

"No." She whispered, "I'm not…"

"Perhaps I'm being paranoid." Touma sighed a sigh of relief. "A large sandwich and an envelope full of money magically appears_"

"no, Touma…" Index interrupted, her serious face faded away, her eyes fired up, "a divine miracle. Because on the back of the envelope." She nodded to Aisa.

Aisa reached into her skirt pocket and took out the letter out and held it up by her head, like a game show prize presenter. This time showing the back of the envelope. Her fingers running underneath the words, use for food.

Index gave a hard nod. The ends of her mouth curved into a smile. "The great divine is commanding me." She took a deep breath, "we will eat at the mall, then to the store that sells food." She nodded, raising her chin, smiling a generous smile across her face.

A young man dressed in black priest robes, standing at the edge of a high building. The strong wind lashed at his crimson hair and priestly garments. He kept a pair of large binoculars against his eyes, a small bar code tattooed underneath his right eye. His narrow lips twisted into a smile. A small cigarette stuck to his lips, the smoke vanishing in the wind. Rings decorated each of his 10 fingers as he clutched the binoculars.

"So…" He said, following the three passing through the crowd. They had stopped and remained talking. A girl wearing a white habit was laughing, chatting excitedly. He chuckled blowing out cigarette smoke.

"Enjoying yourself?" A tall woman spoke as she approached from behind. She was wearing jeans, one leg cut off, exposing much of her bare leg. She paused, stepping on the edge of the building with her boot.

"Look at her." He said, "still the same. She seems to be happy." The cigarette moved with each word.

"She does." The tall woman's voice became gentle. The breeze whipping her long black ponytail into the air. She rested her hand on the handle of the two-meter-long sword that dangled from her hips. Her short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom shuddered, clinging to her ample breast. Her black eyes became softer as she remembered being in that situation.

The three of them had been intimate friends, traveling the world arguing, laughing with each other. A world long removed from today.

"The sandwich was a good idea." Stiyl Magnus spoke, quietly watching. "And I see someone added a little extra." He peaked at Kanzaki Kaori. She blushed a little, pulling a few wild strands of her black hair behind her ear.

"That sum would not even have lasted a week." She spoke, letting a smile slipped across her attractive face.

Stiyl chuckled, "maybe."

"No maybe." Kanzaki laughed, "she is a bad money manager and stands out at eating."

"Hopefully that boy will be strong enough to_"

"were you?" Kanzaki interrupted. Stiyl laughed then spoke, "I remember getting kicked out of an all-you-can-eat buffet. Index refused to budge in line, took the fork and spoon and when that wasn't enough. She dropped them to the ground and scooped it in."

"We should get going." Kanzaki spoke, shaking her head, looking back at the moment, as she observed the three of them. She wished to stay this memory for as long as possible.

Stiyl nodded, blowing out cigarette smoke. "I'll check on her every several months, maybe three…" He quickly glanced at Kanzaki.

"You mean…" She looked at him, "every conceivable moment."

"Hey! She might starve." He laughed, bringing the binoculars down to his waist. They both nodded, knowing it was time to leave Academy city.

"They're located up north." Kanzaki spoke as they broke into a run, jumping from building to building. They slipped past the guards at the front gate.

"A magical cabal, seeking to kidnap index." Kanzaki spoke, springing high into the air, came down on one of 10 tour buses that parked across the entrance of Academy City. Stiyl quickly followed. "We'll deal with this." He spoke, leaving behind a trail cigarette smoke behind as he leaped over to the next tour bus.


	8. Chapter 8

The setting sun shined across the chrome of the bus. The horizon painted pinks reds and dirty grays. The sunset in less than an hour, the twilight turned black, the doors of the bus would open.

The Baron standing in front of the bus took a deep breath, his dark eyes were serpentine as he waited.

Alexis double checked the case that held the explosives, going over the details as Stephanie listened intently, nodding her head. A warm smile on her face.

"I'll be fine." She reassured Alexis in a soft sweet voice.

"I know." Alexis answered, finished examining the case, and snapped it shut. She lifted her eyes up gazing at Stephanie. The brown orbs were soft warm filled with concern.

"10 seconds…" She whispered reminding Stephanie. 10 seconds is all she would need after she dropped the case by the main entrance. Alexis narrowed her eyes, catching sight of a police car coming up the road.

The police car drove by the line of buses. They slowed and came to a stop halfway down the row of buses. The doors opened and two officers stepped out of the car. The driver shook his head, looking down the line of buses. A second officer adjusted his hat, looking up the road. And to the no parking sign.

"No parking after dark." The officer read the sign aloud.

"Dammit." Alexis gritted her teeth, staring out the tinted windows, "not now."

"Problem?" The Baron spoke, not caring about the situation. His eyes glared at Alexis.

"No…" She spoke, letting out a soft breath, "I better get rid of them."

She took a deep breath, reaching into her pocket and pulled out the cell phone, "less than an hour." She exhaled, nodding her head. a confident smile on her lips.

The two officers looked at each other, talking, laughing. They walked past the buses, tapping on the glass. No one answered. One officer pushed against the doors, trying to force it open.

"Come on." The other one spoke, shaking his head, laughing. He waved the officer to follow him as he walked towards the first bus.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko was smiling, giggling. After all, here she was walking with her sissy. The skies were blue; the wind was cool and the birds were singing. Yes, indeed Kuroko was in high heaven.

Mikoto knew it as they walked down the avenue. She could hear Kuroko's heart beating against her chest. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glistening.

She was talking about her day, especially about Uiharu's new computer set up.

"99.8% coverage…" Kuroko raised her eyebrows, nodding. She glanced at mikoto from the corner of her eye. Kuroko sighed, worried, then quickly returned to her being excited. She knew her sissy had been in some trouble. Fighting the dark side of Academy city.

When she had told Uiharu about being able to keep an eye on mikoto. It was twofold.

She wanted to be strong enough to help protect the one place she valued most. And that it would be by her sissy side. She had recently been involved with Awaki Musujime, only to find out she was out of her league. She ended up in a wheelchair. But one bright spot was she got to watch her sissy power eradicate her enemies, with relative ease. It only strengthened her resolved. Also, it allowed her access to the pleasures of being bandage, feed by her big sister then so be it. She giggled, her eyes narrowed as drool slipped from the corner of her mouth.

"I hate when you laugh like that." Mikoto spoke, "no telling what's going on that perverted mind of yours." Mikoto huffed, closing her eyes as she shook her head, little blue sparks flickered across her bangs.

"Great!" Little Misaka spoke, crossing her arms across her chest, "more time with the little pervert." She sighed, "if that's it I'm going to take a nap."

"go ahead." Mikoto closed her eyes and whispered.

"Oh sissy?" Kuroko interrupted mikoto's internal conversation.

"hmm, what is it?" Mikoto opened her eyes and glanced Kuroko.

"Did you enjoy your cheesecake?" She asked.

"What cheesecake?" Mikoto spoke, creasing her eyes at Kuroko.

"The one you head with a strange older woman." Kuroko twisted her lips, narrowing her eyes, tilting her head. Her pigtails waved in the breeze.

"What, when?" Mikoto stiffened, rattled by the words, shaking her head flustered, "how…"

She stopped, clenching her fist and grimaced. Mikoto grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and turned her body. Chills ran across Kuroko's body, catching her breath, "so forward." She chuckled "big sister." her cheeks blushed as she was manhandled by mikoto.

"Don't you even, even try to use that to keep an eye on me, Sharai" she clenched her jaws, her fangs pulsed.

"What?!, Hey?! what did I miss…" Little Misaka sprang awake, "are we kicking ass?" Little Misaka's eyes darted as she crouched, "she's watching us, whoa" her voice deepened, "wait a minute. You mean besides staring at us when we sleep. Now she's…"

"What!" Mikoto growled, "Kuroko!" She glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"Hee-hee…" Kuroko grinned, reaching out and pinched the fabric of mikoto's sleeve. Mikoto felt a menacing aura as she looked at Kuroko.

"Big sister, please, I am just trying to ensure your safety from those who would do you harm. Not only from those that you've already battled but also those that will follow." Kuroko wiggled her eyebrows and the fingers of her free hand, "or those that can't survive in the light of day." She cocked her head. Referring to a certain adversary who had fangs.

Mikoto stared at the two fingers pinching the fabric of her white sleeve of her Tokiwadai uniform. She thought to herself.

Teleportation, the ability to move an object from point A to point B. but she did have restriction. She could instantly warp anything she touched. She had a limited of how far. 81.5 meters and how heavy. 130.7 kg.

And mikoto shirt weighed less than 130.7 kg.

In the past, mikoto would've feared that ability, having experienced it a few times.

Kuroko would slip her hand into her sleeve, underneath her skirt and teleport her underwear.

Mikoto had heard rumors of older girls disrespecting Kuroko, only to find themselves, half naked, fully naked as they waited in line of a fast food restaurant or even movie lines.

And here she was holding a thin piece of fabric that was attached to her shirt.

Mikoto took a breath, eyeing Kuroko. Kuroko narrowed her eyes. Both looking like gunfighters in the old West.

"Do it…" Little Misaka whispered, "go ahead."

She nodded, closing her eyes. Mikoto listened to Kuroko's heartbeat, her breathing, the fibers of her muscles twitching in anticipation. She exhaled, Little sparks jumped from her fingertips.

"Kuroko." Mikoto spoke with a hard edge, "if you…"

"If I do what, sissy?" Kuroko cocked her head and gave a little tug.

"We're faster than her." Little Misaka spoke. Mikoto slowly nodded, knowing something Sharia didn't.

She had spent four days with Anastasia. Queen of the vampires of the four kingdoms. The fear of being naked had all but been eradicated.

The night of the Baron's departure, the massive party. Many, all the wolves and vampires wore next to nothing. Many opting for underwear only, no bras. Mikoto, of course wore shorts and a bikini top. The day they spent at the Cathedral. Nudity was the dress code. Wolves swimming in the crystal-clear lake, walking around in the woods. Mikoto wearing shorts, no top. Anastasia wearing respectable white panties only.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto stared at Kuroko, her face showing no emotion. Underneath her I dare you glare.

They waited in silence. The moment ticking away.

Kuroko pinching the fabric, mikoto moving her nose and mouth back and forth. She creased her eyes as she reached up scratching her nose.

A sudden cell phone ring tone went off.

Both their bodies jumped, eyes popped and they screamed. Not just a scream. A high pitched girly scream. So loud their eardrums could've exploded.

"Dammit… Sharai" mikoto spoke, bringing her hand to her chest.

Kuroko quickly blushed as she reached for the phone.

"Sorry it's just…" She fumbled through her purse.

"That was exciting." Little Misaka chuckled, "didn't see that coming." She chuckled, "umm," little misaka pulled her lips into her mouth, "where did that scream come from?" she tried to stop herself from smiling.

"shut up." Mikoto whispered, "when I can get inside, I'm kicking ass."

Little misaka snickered.

"Yes! This is Kuroko." She yelled into her tube of lipstick style phone, pulling out a razor thin transparent film.

Kuroko glared at the screen, "what is it?" She waited for an answer. Uiharu's voice came across the airwaves. She was calling from judgment.

"Kuroko…" Uiharu spoke, her voice cracked as she continued speaking in a nervous tone.

She was sitting at her desk. The two new big screens were filled with little pictures like a massive photo album. On her main terminal, the row buses were displayed. A police car was parked on the road. Uiharu's voice shook.

"So…" Kuroko tensed her brow, "this is why you defiled my perfect day with my big sister?"

"nnno" Uiharu voice trembled, "the police officers were walking down the row of buses."

"Okay" Kuroko cocked her head, listening to Uiharu, giving mikoto an annoyed expression.

"They were pulled inside the first bus."

"Pulled!" Kuroko's eyes thinned.

"Pulled…" Little Misaka spoke as mikoto, with her vampiric hearing listened.

Uiharu was scared, nervous. It was something she had never seen before. Mikoto could hear, her heart and breathing were erratic.

"One moment they were there then they were gone." Uiharu took a deep breath, "I'm contacting anti-skill but your closer."

"I'll be right there." Kuroko quickly spoke, nodding her head as she reached into her bag, snatching her judgment armband.

"We need to get to the bakery." Mikoto thought, Little Misaka agreed.

Kuroko slipped the armband on her arm, looking very serious.

"Sissy…" She spoke, knowing that her sissy was listening, "stay out of it…" She turned to leave, "this is judgment."

Mikoto quickly nodded, "you're right… Of course," Mikoto spoke in a determined voice.

"Really!" Kuroko's face and eyes lit up. She chuckled and then teleported.

Mikoto broke into a run, "gotta keep it slow until…" She turned into the first alley and slipped into vampire speed.


	10. Chapter 10

Index and Aisa slowly passed through the glass doors of _**The trough**_. It was an all-you-can-eat family-style cafeteria.

It wasn't their first choice. But the mall was especially crowded. Index was in a frame of mind of near depression, Aisa pointed to a display. A full 3' x 5' long painted sign that hung near the entrance. In bright red words that spelled all-you-can-eat.

Index's eyes popped and drool dripped from the edges of her mouth. Aisa, her left arm held vertical to the sign, her right arm horizontal like Vanna White.

Touma's shoulders slumped, raising his right hand to his chin, hiding his mouth as he shook his head.

"Do we have time until the grocery store closes. Eggs are on sale between nine and 9:15 PM. Cheap." He was even now considering, changing the grocery list. Index's belly was stirring. She turned her head, her eyes twinkling.

"Touma?" He heard wet drool filled words, "all-you-can-eat?!"

It wasn't the first time Touma had ever seen this particular petite girl in a food competition. It was 25 feet of entrées, varieties of meat, fried rice of all styles. Hamburgers, fried chicken etc. Sides included rice, macaroni and cheese, soups and an ice cream bar. A overeaters paradise.

Touma followed them as they went out the building in sullen silence. He was apologizing profusely, nodding his head, "if you please, forgive us. If you wish to ban us…"

"No, no!" The hostess laughed, bowed her head, her hands against the waist of her long black dress, "if you please, please come again and again."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes glowed. She had a pleasant appearance. Touma couldn't help but blush, glancing at her white button shirt. The top two buttons undone as the swells of her generous breasts caught the bright light.

"Really. I'm terribly sorry." He continued apologizing, repeatedly nodding his head.

The young woman straightened up, her breast swelling and gradually sinking. She drew a breath and then breathed out.

"Those two have rather the appetite." She said, tilting her head, watching the white nun and the school girl going past the glass windowpanes.

"Our cooks took it as a competition." She brought her hand up, covering her mouth as she laughed.

Touma blew out a breath of relief, "they can eat." He spoke softly, "thank you." He bowed his head once more.

Then he turned around and departed. He walked out and went over to the two gluttons. They had satisfied smirks on their faces. Their eyes glassy almost satiated.

"The grocery store is up the street." He said, pointing in its direction.

Index and Aisa each held their bloated bellies, groaning.

"Touma?" Index strained to talk, sounding like a child waiting to burst and/or fall soundly asleep. Aisa leaned against Index's arm. Her eyes half visible. Her mouth parted making it simpler for her to take a breath.

"Gluttons." He said with a friendly expression.

Index swallowed, tipping her head, trying her best to look cute or pitiful. Touma wasn't certain. But he knew grocery shopping would wait until tomorrow.

"Hey index." He began, giving her way out of grocery shopping. "How about we shop tomorrow. I'm certain the sales will be more favorable and we won't have to hurry."

Index blinked, she realized the gift. She looked happy as he threw her a lifeline to grasp. She was drowning in an ocean of food. Aisa clinging to her shoulder, falling below the waves of grilled food.

"Are you certain?" Index spoke, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she yawned. Her eyes were struggling to sleep. "We have nothing for breakfast."

Touma smiled mischievously as he picked up his arm. In his hand, a substantial white take-out sack. The pleasant fragrance of food permeated the fresh air and her nose.

"Touma! How did you?"

"The hostess said since they were closing up. She packed a little take-home."

"Really!" her eyes sprang to life. Then quickly dragged down. "Really." She groaned, her body swaying as she rubbed her tummy.

Touma nodded as they turned around and strolled. He slowed down his pace so Index and Aisa could keep up. He counted 10 trips to the buffet between both. Three trips to the ice cream counter.

A distant crack.

Touma's eyes tightened, searching past index and Aisa over his shoulder. He kept watch over, past the distant buildings, over the alleys. A brilliant flash cut through the fading sky. The sound became louder and suddenly the air expelled by large explosion rushed over them like a tidal surge.

The air saturated with dirt and small debris. A thin wet mist drifted in the air, covering their skin in a viscous residue, a taste of iron across their tongues.

"Touma!?" the small size nun dressed in white yelled, coming to life as she narrowed her eyes. She smelled the wind like a hound about to hunt. She glanced at Aisa. Both no longer sleepy.

"Aisa." Index spoke suddenly. She breathed, nodded as Index grabbed her hand.

"Touma… Go home." She shouted over her shoulder.

She ran off towards the coming chaos, dragging Aisa.

"A splendid evening." Touma sarcastically mumbled, chasing after the diminutive sister dressed in a white clothing, bordered with golden thread, fastened together with safety pins and the school girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroko traveled above the busy sidewalks. It is the fastest method for somebody with her ability to get from here to there. A level four teleporter. The ability to move between point A to point B, calculating 11 dimensions in a split second. She had an expression of confidence on her face. She landed on top of a streetlamp and quickly disappeared landing on the rooftop of the local eating place. _**The trough.**_

The main gate was a few jumps away. What worried Kuroko was that this was external police jurisdiction. The regional police would assume command and deal with it. She feared that role.

Academy city had anti-skill and judgment. Kuroko was a member of judgment. They are the ones who protected and assisted the citizens of Academy city. Anti-skill comprised teachers, adults without powers.

Judgment comprised of Espers, like Kuroko who had trained to deal with their individual skills. When the situation came up, they pulled together. Anti-skill was the front line, judgment taking charge of the crowds. But both recognized each other. Sometimes still, and certainly it annoyed Kuroko. they were nevertheless treated like children.

The local police force acted less than delighted, often threatened by a child or young adolescent that had the potential to destroy neighborhoods, or throw them high into the atmosphere or kill. She understood but she couldn't figure out why many of the local law enforcement didn't want to deal with them. They looked at them with what the hell looks and a patronizing manner in their voices. Many times, even ignoring them.

She laughed as she concluded, "like provoking a tigress with a full belly with a marshmallow. Sure, it's not hungry but the bottom line is your teasing the Tigress. It will eat you." Her cheeks turned red.

"Uiharu." Kuroko spoke, tapping the little communication device she had embedded into her ear.

"Kuroko." Uiharu's voice shuddered, "I, I…"

"What is it?" She wanted to know.

"I contacted anti-skill and the local police." She hesitated, shutting her eyes, holding her lip. She stretched over to her desk, grasped a glassful of milk. The liquid shook as she held onto it, using her free hand to steady the glass.

"I slowed the video down." She wavered, taking a hurried sip of her milk. "It's still fuzzy but. The two law enforcement officers tapped the door of the first bus. It opened then they disappeared." She took an unsteady breath, "then the door shut. I think…"

"Could it be an esper that controls speed or refracts light or…"

Uiharu swallowed, shaking her head. "I ran all the espers powers that fit. Two are light manipulators. Both have alibis. Three use speed. They are located on the track and field training, as well."

Kuroko nodded, her eyes concentrated on the gate.

A small group, perhaps 20 individuals were coming in and leaving Academy city.

"There are four guards. I spoke to them. They knew nothing." Uiharu reached over and rapped her monitors. "Besides the guards and Academy city students. There is a person from the bus at the front gate right now."

Kuroko leapt, landing 100 yards away from the main gate. She was standing on top of the three-bladed windmill. One of many that peppered the metropolis. It was a piece of the system that produced power to the citizens of Academy city.

A loud bright explosion engulfed the main gate.

Kuroko's eyes expanded, "Uiharu!"

The explosion released a fierce, overpowering flow of wind that drove across the ground. the gale tossed debris, people, security robots skipped across the street, like stones across a pond, crashing into the walls of buildings. Windows broke, the glass becoming sharp darts.

Kuroko leaned into the expelled air, her long ponytail flapped in the winds. She shielded her eyes with her forearm.

The fierce wind scratch at her uncovered skin. It slipped into her mouth, burning her throat as she covered her mouth with her hand.

A cloud of dust, debris flew into the sky. The smell of earth, dust and blood, a viscous mixture coated Kuroko's clothing. Bits and fragments of rubble settled to the earth like a heavy downpour. It skipped a several times and suddenly settled.

There was silence for an instant. The ringing in Kuroko's ears grew quiet.

People were lying down on the ground. Their bodies painted in a mixture of blood and dirt. they were bleeding, wandering around like senseless zombies. A low vague babble of people pleading for help.

Kuroko stared, her eyes wet, shocked at the spectacle of the immense blast, plenty of it disappeared underneath the haze of dust.

"Kuroko Kuroko!" Uiharu screamed into her inner ear. Moments went by, "I'm here."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"You need to get out of the area!" The words hit Kuroko like a hammer.

"Huh?"

"Now! Anti-skill is near. But you need to go!" Kuroko heard the desperation in Uiharu's remarks. Her speech was trembling and she could sense the horror.

"Why_"

"we're being attacked. They_" she hesitated. She reached up tapping her monitor screens. The images becoming larger more accurate.

"They're coming out of the buses." She gathered up a deep breath, "seems to be a small army dressed in..."

Kuroko noticed movement inside the dust cloud. Then a few bursts through the smoke then more. Dressed in black, head to toe. Their faces masked, like a swarm of black ants rushing, bursting out from the hole in the ground. Kuroko felt her heart crash against her chest. An anxious, familiar feeling gripped her heart. When she caught sight of her, when she looked at them.

They strolled among the rushing horde. They stood tall, attractive dressed in black tightfitting armor. Katanas swung at their sides. she could see their faces as They went on laughing, issuing commands to the swarm.

"Attack, feed!" they shouted.

"vampires." Kuroko whispered. An icy fear flooded her body, "vampires."


	12. Chapter 12

Mikoto turned into the back street and switched on her vampire speed.

"Wonder twin powers activate." Little Misaka chuckled.

"What?" Mikoto cocked her head as her face strained, "wonder twin… What's that?" She said.  
The masonry surfaces, fire escapes turned to color filled bands. She was running near twice the velocity of an ordinary human being. Her eyes shifted, detecting movement of a black cat as it jumped down from the ledge and hurried away.

"You know?" Little Misaka spoke, "the old cartoon from America. One is transformed into anything composed of water and the other a beast" she acknowledged, "I was convinced we lacked a hook."

"What?!" Mikoto yelled, rounding the corner. The wind flowing past her, her nose sniffing, the smells of the alley.

"I don't want a hook." Mikoto said, breathing out an aggravated breath, "the second I figure out how to get inside, I'm kicking your ass."

"Ooooo!" Little Misaka grinned, "Batman and Robin?"

"Shut up!" Mikoto growled, gathering up speed down the distant length of the alley. She could make out that she was coming to a main road. The sidewalks were packed. A few automobiles were rolling by. A self-driving bus slowly past the narrow view shaped by the buildings.

"Take the following left." Little Misaka spoke.

She was standing up with her back straight, her arms across her chest. Her eyes stayed shut. Around her images displayed. The walls of the alley, she looked through mikoto's eyes. But, around her black and green images pulsed like sonar. Signals emanating from Mikoto's body jumped off the surfaces, went up into the sky. it fed the information back to Little Misaka.

"I smell them." Mikoto said, taking the first left. Little Misaka smiled, "that's my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"Um nothing." Little Misaka quickly said as she turned red.

Little Misaka listened as mikoto grumbled, "that's my girlfriend. I can't believe you said that." Mikoto shook her head, a simple smile spread on her lips, "I will certainly kick your ass."

"I look forward to it." Little Misaka cocked her head, grinning mischievously.

"Next right."

Mikoto slowed, picking up the following turn. She pulled up, taking a long breath.

"Emelia." She cocked her head, placing her hands on her hips.

Emelia was standing in the center of the alley. Dressed in her military equipment. Tight. black formfitting, lightweight armor. A long black coat dropped to her ankles, wearing thick soled shoes.

"She looks great." Little Misaka's eyes stretched wide.

Emelia cocked her head, twisting her lips. She crossed her arms underneath her concealed breast.

"I wonder she's uncomfortable." Little Misaka nodded, "I mean she's got some nice boobies and they must be squished and_"

"shut up!" Mikoto growled, as her cheeks went red.

"I'm only pointing out." Little Misaka shot back.

"Wonder twin powers… Shut up!" Mikoto whispered, Little Misaka laughed.

Mikoto looked around the alley as she stepped toward Emelia. Emelia waited. Two-day walking vampires were behind her, standing by. they both were as tall as Emelia's shoulders.

"kinda short." little Misaka was quick to point out. Mikoto glared, her jaw muscle tensed. " I am little taller than them. What are you implying?"

" nothing."

One had deep brown hair that swept her collars. The other long wavy blond hair that fell down on to her waist. Both their faces were childlike. Innocent. The young woman with brown hair had beautiful green eyes. And the young woman with blonde hair had deep blue eyes. They both glittered. Above her hanging on the masonry walls of both sides of the alley. Two on her right, another on her left dressed head to toe in black armor. The three of them, lived in the darkness. They required the protection to survive the sun's ultraviolet waves.

"All five are mine by right." Emelia spoke, breaking through the quiet. "What is mine is yours Mistr_" she stopped herself, "mikoto." She murmured, shaking her head. "I don't believe I will get used to that."

She pointed out calling mikoto by her first name. "Supposing that I asked you to remain out of it, would you take into consideration?" Emelia asked.

"Out of?" Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever it is. Kuroko is working. Uiharu is a little apprehensive. So…" She looked at mikoto, "will you?"

"Did Anastasia tell you." Mikoto lowered her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I thought."

"Yes, she did. But." Emelia paused, "I serve you. You are…" She held her hand out to stop mikoto from intervening, "my mistress. I am a member of your house. And once you've taken my household. They will belong to you."

Mikoto sighed.

She understood what Emelia was speaking about. Mikoto, Emelia and Heidi had shared blood. Even though mikoto didn't understand. Emelia and Heidi had put on a little difference of opinion. During the engagement a certain queen was bitten by said couple. They quickly apologize and kissed Mikoto on the mouth. She understood little about it. Until she got back in Academy city and visited a certain café and bakery. And there was Heidi and Emelia. They surprised her with the news. All of this under the vigilant eye of Anastasia.

Mikoto shook her head, closing her eyes, "I can't I just…" She gradually revealed her rust colored eyes as they were becoming a delicate crimson.

"Just what?" Emelia said.

"I mean…" Mikoto paused, "you're older than me. I just…"

Emelia's lips curled into a smile, shaking her head. She looked at the five vampires around them.

"I'm only 200 years older than you. So are the others but that doesn't imply. We can't serve you." She laughed. It was a pleasant laugh, simple warm and motherly.

"Getting back." Emelia cleared her throat, her cheeks reddened. "Supposing that I suggested you not to become caught up."

Mikoto shook her head.

Emelia nodded, "very well." She stepped to the side, a little smile came on her face. "This way to the bakery."

Mikoto bowed her head, respectfully, took off running. Emelia and the others followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikoto stepped out of the shadows of the alley. The sun was warm across her face. She took a deep breath, holding it. Her mouth watered.

It wasn't the crowds of students passing by or coming together in the café style tables and chairs. The sounds of the blood running through their veins. The smells of the aroma and body fragrance. That made her mouth to water. She had grown accustomed to it. Her fangs would throb, her nose would smell the air. If somebody were in a rush or running late for class or the bus. Her prey drive would kick in. But she held it in check.

She strolled towards a particular bakery. The atmosphere was heavy with excited conversations, the clinking of fork slicing through fresh baked perfection.

"turtle cheesecake." Little Misaka hinted, "warm caramel sauce drizzled over it. Pleeeese!" She wiped the drool from her chin. "Strawberry tarts…" Her breath shuddered, "and strawberry milk please."

Mikoto grinned, looking at the tables loaded with girls and young women, plates packed with delicacies, cakes and pies etc.

There were others walking among the tables and the students. They nodded as they wandered around the tables, picking up orders, chatting, laughing, flirting with the customers. Dressed in button up blouses and long black dresses that swept the ground. And brightly colored bonnets on their heads.

The shewolves noticed mikoto as she made her way through the standing crowd. The charged atmosphere emanated from inside and outside of the bakery.

Mikoto could feel it, a warmth spreading in her chest.

"Mini cheesecake bites, samplers." The handwritten advertisement hung by the door. "Free samples."

"Wonder twin powers activate." Little Misaka chuckled, referring to the large sign. "Vampire speed get free samples." She gulped in excitement, already tasting the chocolate caramel covered treats.

A shewolf approached, wearing that traditional smartass grin on her face. "Heidi's in the storeroom." She nodded. Mikoto thanked her, moving through the crowd into the bakery.

It was jam-packed, an organized chaos.

The counter filled with students, their eyes large as pastries. the large assortments of cakes and extra goodies disappeared, only to be replaced. The air smelled of fresh baked cookies lying in baskets. A tiny sign indicating one each, free.

"Take three." Little Misaka yelled, "there's three baskets with three different types."

"But the sign?" Mikoto whispered, looking around the bakery.

"They're just being cheap!" Little Misaka screamed.

"Fine, fine." Mikoto grinned. "Wow, Their still warm."

She took a chocolate chip, and oatmeal raisin and a sugar cookie." Quickly throwing a piece into her mouth. She moved past the counter. The wolves, behind the counter, stopped. The looks on their faces, pondering. They looked at each other, laughed then went back to work.

"wwwhat's that about?" Mikoto thought. Little Misaka knew.

The Queen of shock was in the house. And her shock attacks had a remarkable impression on shewolves. Because mikoto kept it within safety limits. A certain time to change underwear attack it was named. She used it when provoked. Which when dealing the shewolves occurred a lot. Mikoto was known to have a quick trigger.

A young shewolf working the counter, handed mikoto glass of strawberry milk, smiled and returned to work.

"How does she know?" Mikoto creased her forehead as she thanked her and took a drink.

"I don't know." Little Misaka narrowed her eyes. "but the ratio of blood to milk is awesome, Is that hot sauce I'm tasting?!" She cried out, running her tongue along her lips.

"mmmm…" Mikoto nodded, "I believe so."

She wiped the delicate pink liquid off her mouth as she opened the door to the kitchen.

She stopped short, looking fixedly at a large number of turtle cheesecake bites, cooling off on a wax paper covered tray. The fresh chocolate and caramel sauce drizzled generously over the delicacy. The aroma of roasted pecans.

Shewolves in the kitchen, stopped, eyeing mikoto. Her eyes fixated on the cooling tray of goodies.

"Do it!" Little Misaka yelled, "do it!" She begged.

Mikoto slowed her movements stalking her prey. She advanced towards the tray. Her eyes closing as she casually glanced around the room.

The wolves waited. Mikoto's heart slowed down, her body shaking with excitement of the snack.

The rich chocolate glistened, the smooth glossy caramel, the shine of the roasted pecans. Her fingers twitched, her mouth watered.

A growled. It was low rough and steady. Mikoto looked up from the tray. A shewolf glared at her through narrowed eyes. Her flour covered apron covering her outfit. Her ears pricked tight, slanting a little forward. In her hands, another tray.

"A challenge!" Little Misaka yelled, her blood flowing hot, "if she says it will spoil our dinner." Little Misaka growled, "take her down."

Silence, the atmosphere grew heavy. Heavy with anticipation. The wolves waited. The shewolf holding the tray of fresh-baked goodies, cocked her head, her fluffy tail floated in the air.

"She's waiting." Mikoto nodded.

The rough throated growl filled the air. Mikoto felt it in her chest.

"Nice growl." Little Misaka nodded, "very nice."

"It is." Mikoto spoke.

The door to the back room swung open. Mikoto made her move.

"Now!

Mikoto's legs exploded. The air rush past her as her fingers reached out for the prize. She slipped into the storeroom.

"How many?!" Little Misaka asked, drooling profusely.

"Six!" Mikoto chuckled, her eyes shimmering as she stared at the prizes, "she expected me to snatch them from the tray on the table." She flipped a sample into the air, catching it in her mouth.

"But I went for the tray she was holding." Mikoto gave herself a stroke on the back. Little Misaka dropped to her knees, her eyes glassed over, her jaw hanging open, "soooo good."

They made it through the store room. Going into the back of the bakery.

She opened the door, stepping into the cubicle. A powerful surge of fresh air, flipped her skirt and her hair.

A course of boos filled her ears, showing the familiar pair of shorts underneath her skirt. Mikoto grinned, looking daggers at the shewolves sitting in front of the monitors.

They chuckled then returned to business as the door to the cubicle opened.

Heidi was waiting. She was not wearing her bakery outfit. She was wearing light armor. It was used by wolves because they could and would change into their Wolf form.

A skintight Kevlar fabric, stretched over every curve. The small ceramic fish scales covered the material. Over that military plastic covered her back and chest. Her biceps, forearm and thighs and shins. Thick heavy soled boots finish the outfit.

All the wolves were dressed up in the identical equipment.

"We heard." Heidi said, pointing to the large-screen monitors.

"We're watching." She hesitated, looking at Mikoto popping another turtle into her mouth.

A young shewolf came around the corner, carrying a glass of strawberry milk.

"I really like her." Little Misaka enjoyed the blood infused milk as mikoto took a drink.

"Thank you."

The young shewolf blushed then left the room.

"We go through all conversations about your companions in Academy city."

Mikoto was fascinated by all the equipment. The screens were showing data, words like Mikoto Misaka, Uiharu, Kuroko, Ruiko highlighted in varied sentences.

"Even cell phones?" Mikoto inquired, looking over at Heidi. She nodded, "if we could monitor pen and paper. we could find a way, we would." She breathed in, "this is the main gate. Those are the buses. The patrol vehicle. She…" Heidi touched the screen, then expanded the image. "Came from the first bus. The outfit is a little big. They came in yesterday. Very few tours scheduled but we'll take the_"

A bright flash, the screen went fuzzy.

"What the hell!" Heidi yelled.

They switched cameras, the oversize monitor displayed the explosion from a distant location. The camera was shaking. The upward sweep of the dust cloud and the appearance of black dressed individuals rushing through the dust cloud.


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis stood at the head of the tour bus. Stephanie was getting ready to leave. She was making an annoyed little face as Alexis checked, double checked everything. She tucked her white cotton shirt into her navy dress. And then pinched the seams as she arranged the skirt on her hips.

"Alexis." Stephanie whispered, rolling her eyes.

"In a moment." Alexis knelt, retying her uniform's blue necktie, glancing into Stephanie's eyes. She seemed like a mother preparing her daughter for school instead of an elite commander of a small group of vampires. She nodded, as she finished with the tie. Clearing her throat, she put her hands-on Stephanie's collars and kissed her on the mouth.

"Remember." She hesitated, "just set the briefcase by the gate then take off."

She stuck her hand in her pocket, bringing out a little cell phone and switched it on, went back over the timer. Then showed it to Stephanie, who smiled giving an earnest acknowledgment of her head, "ready." Stephanie laughed as she murmured.

She whirled around as Alexis stood up, reached out and grabbed the knob of the lever and threw open the door. Stephanie walked down the steps onto the blacktop pavement and started towards the gate with her briefcase in her hand.

Alexis's chest expanded as she inhaled in a nervous breath, watching Stephanie's every pace. Her white blouse and navy blue skirt, a little big. She was beautiful, delicate, oval face and carried a million-dollar smile. Stephanie managed a suitable pace walking towards the central gate, waving at the guards, smiling that million-dollar smile.

"Hello…" Alexis mouthed the words, as Stephanie spoke to the guards, "how are you?" she saw Stephanie chuckling, "somebody's flirting." Alexis laughed.

There was an unexpected brilliant flash, the roar of a tremendous explosion rocked the tour bus. The area engulfed in a large dust cloud, debris flying in the sky, striking, bouncing around them. Small remnants of reinforced concrete, wood, body parts hit the bus like a violent falling rain.

Alexis's eyes grew larger, her mouth dropped. Her world became frozen. Her eyes glimmer, the tears fell over the brink like a river spilling over its banks.

The main gate collapse, vanishing in the tremendous eruption. Alexis's body shook, her fingers quivered as she stared at the phone in her hand. The timer displayed 10 seconds.

Her jaws trembled as her teeth clicked out a desperate Morse code. Her mind trying to grasp the current events as the dust slowly settled.

"Let's go! "the Baron gave the command to attack.

The bus shook as vampires ran through the aisle, out the door of the bus, like a mass of black ants. They covered the ground, rolling over the debris of the main gate. The baron glared at Alexis. His lips twisted into a malicious grin as he prepared himself to get off the bus.

"Take care of those two for later." He smirked, glancing at the two police officers tied up at the back of the bus.

He proceeded to the steps of the bus, standing on first step, "here."

He casually slung his hand, a small black object fell through the air. "useful little piece of technology." He walked out the bus to accompany the attack.

Alexis stared at the destruction of the entire entrance. The vampires were swarming through the lingering cloud hovering in the air. the stench of blood, mingled with dust. The sound of screaming was filling the sunset. Without thinking she yanked the small black object out of the air. her faced covered in tears. She gazed at the black cell phone in her palm. The display reading zero.


	15. Chapter 15

Heidi looked across the terminal, the images moving across the shaky screen. Her eyes narrowed, seeing the black colored ants swarming through the smoke, sweep across the rubble, leap over the bodies and run down the road.

"Outside cameras!" She immediately said, concealing her emotions. The muscles in her jaws tensed. Her delicate lips narrowed, the right side of her mouth twitched. She let out a long breath. "focus on the first bus." The image changed.

The door to the bus appeared larger filled with details. The inside steps looked so clear you could see the gum stuck in the grooves of the steps going into the bus. The doors shook then some odd styled shoes entered the frame.

"pull back…"

She took a hard breath, her heart crashed against her sternum. She squeezed her fingers tight into a fist. Blood slipped between the wrinkles of the fingers.

A tall gaunt male stepped out of the bus onto the road. His black eyes cold glaring with expectation. He was standing straight, his shoulders hunched, his arms around his back. He looked to be middle-aged, late 40s. His lanky thin body stood 6 1/2 feet in height. His black hair slicked back, reflecting the rays from the dying sunlight. He was dressed in late 18th-century clothing. The fabric heavily embroidered, decorated. A mid thigh length waistcoat with a curved front that came to a point in the middle of his waistline, with narrowed sleeves. With fitted breaches that stop below his knee and long white socks and shining polished black shoes. He casually strolled towards the debris of the main gate, like he was going to a social ball.

"Contact the Queen." Heidi said, giving out the order as she glanced over to another shewolf. She nodded back.

"Mistress_" Heidi spoke shaking her head as she interrupted herself, "mikoto…" She spoke softly, turned. Her heart stopped.

"Shit!" Heidi cried out, her eyes wide. A sick feeling rushed into her belly.

The light above the chamber was green. The doors remained open.

Mikoto Misaka was gone.

"Did she see?" Heidi whispered, swinging around to look at the rows of monitors. "Show me her position!" She spoke with a harsh expression as she blew out an aggravated breath, turning around her tail swung in the air.

"She's inside the bakery." The shewolf spoke, "shall I advise them to_"

Heidi slapped a large red emergency button.

"Lockdown!"

The alarm bell rang out, red lights flashed across the room.

" We're hot." Heidi spoke, walking towards the chamber, "armed to the teeth, no shifting… Yet." She gave out the commands.

She reached out with her left hand, taking the edge of the cubicle, used to cover up their scent, shoved it out of the way and disappeared into the adjoining room.

She stepped into the kitchen area. The wolves were busy tidying up, turning the ovens off.

Heidi closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"Such a waste." She murmured, staring at the raw dough sitting out, raw dough being placed into coolers. The cooling pastries being placed aside. Everything was being organized put into its place. Nothing would be left behind to chance.

They glanced at her, as they worked. Some getting dressed into their armor. A false wall exposed, racks of weapons covering the interior, armor outfits hanging in a line.

"Vampires." Heidi spoke, revealing her large brown eyes blowing out a breath. The others nodded, as they worked.

"The Baron."

They stopped, staring at her with surprise. Eyes lit up, they slowly smiled. "Elites." Heidi continued, "so remain in human form." Her expression softened as she went out the room.

Elites were older, stronger than normal vampires. They were proficient in everything that helped them to kill. The Baron had his own vampires for centuries as a feudal lord. Then he mated with Francesca. When she had died. He removed those loyal to Francesca and replaced them with his vampires in leadership positions.

When fighting with normal vampires. Wolves would herd them like sheep then finish them. This approach went well. But with elites, the strategy was different. With their strength and quickness. The elite would have the advantage if they remained in their Wolf form. One on one in human form. They could match them with their abilities. But still use the pack as an advantage.

A young shewolf, who would bring mikoto her glass of strawberry milk, regular milk spiked with blood, walked up to Heidi, carrying a tablet.

"She's here." She touched the screen.

"Thank you, Komura." Heidi took the tablet from the young shewolf.

She sighed looking up at Heidi. Her tender blue eyes moisten, a little uneasy. She drew her lip into her mouth, fidgeting. Her long brownish hair fixed into a ponytail fell to her hips, her tail hanging to the edge of her boots.

"umm…" Komura cleared her throat, "what about Mistress?"

She seemed like a child asking where her mommy was. Heidi smiled just a little, glancing at Komura.

"They will not touch her." Heidi tapped the tablet.

The screen showed mikoto running into the swarm of ants. The vampires spreading like the Red Sea letting her move on.

"Their leading her to him." She shook her head.

The young shewolf looked up at her, "should we." Komura asked.

Heidi nodded, handing over the tablet back to Komura. She bumped the door with her hip, opening it and moved quickly into the bakery.

The alarm was screaming, the crimson light streaked across the anxious faces of the Academy city students. The wolves wearing white blouses, long skirts that fell along the floor. The bonnets snug on their heads. they were closing the bakery.

The Academy city students looked at Heidi. She gazed across the stunned faces of the students. The wolves finishing their work then waited for Heidi to speak. She nodded, not saying a word and the wolves disappeared into the back of the bakery to get dressed.

Heidi creased her eyes, searching at their faces. They looked at Heidi, strangely.

"Academy city is under siege." She spoke, their eyes calmly locked on her, she went on. "You're not to leave here until it's over. An invading force of around 500 have broken through the main gates."

The young women blinked, many of them holding up their cell phones taking snapshots and video. The atmosphere filled with a murmur of voices. She blinked, a little surprised as she gazed around the room once again. But she looked at the same expressions looking back at her.

"Not the response I was anticipating?"

She placed her hand in front of her mouth as she cleared her throat.

"Please don't panic." She sighed, looking around the room.

A few students snacked on pastries, Others drinking tea, that had been left out on the countertop.

"I guess Academy city has experienced its share of battles." She reasoned to herself.

Two familiar first years moved through the people, calling her name.

"Heidi?!"

She cocked her head, as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Heidi." They called out, laughing.

They stopped when they made their way in front of her. She looked at the two first years. They stared up, their cheeks burned, eyes shining with excitement. Their fingers shaking.

"Erii, Banri?"

Heidi was familiar with the two first years. both were stuck together like glue. both had belonged to the Child Error Orphanage. and both were victims of Kihara Gensei's experiment on the analysis on overloading esper powers. but in reality it was their exposure to the crystalized esper essence that sent Banri Edasaki into a coma. after a series of poltergeist activity it was discovered that it was Banri trying to reach out telepathically to Erii Haruue. she was rescued along with the other child errors by a certain railgun and her friends.

Heidi looked at them like a worried parent, "what is it? She reached out gently putting her hands on their shoulders. They shivered with excitement.

"yyyou're a biological.!" they cried.

"Huh?"

Banri reached out and caught the tip of Heidi's tail. Erii reached up, looking forward to touch her ears. Heidi's eyes spread wide.

In all the confusion, she had forgotten she had shown she was a Wolf. She peered at the rest of the students then to the two in front.

"is this why they are so calm?" she looked around the café. The young woman looked unconcern about the comment. Each holding their cell phones up.

She knelt, her knee touched the floor. Erii's expression brightened as her fingers brushed the delicate fluff of her ears. They flickered, pricked tight focused on Sanae.

"You're a biological." Banri's voice broke, her fingers quivering, carefully running across edge of her ears. Erii's cheeks blushed.

A biological?" Heidi cocked her head, her soft brown eyes glistening.

Banri nodded, Erii gripped the end of her tail tightly. Her eyes wide, the tip of the tail wiggling in her hands. It brushed across her face, she laughed as she smelled the hair

"Lavender?" Erii laughed.

"I, I," Banri's voice cracked as her smile strained her face, " I want to have a tail and ears." She yelled then grinned, nodding her head.

Heidi paused, not really knowing what to say. The two young women were like children at Christmas, like two pups introduced into the pack. Heidi took a breath, about to speak.

"There's a rumor about biologicals." Erii chuckled, her eyes fixated on the wolf ears. "One destroyed a secret underground research lab. They claimed she was a Dragon. She used air and fire." Banri quickly nodded, passing her fingers down one ear and up the other. "My mom rode in the elevator with her. She had scales, reptilian eyes and blue flames engulfed her body. She was really nice. My mom said."

"That has to be Katrina or Gabriella." Heidi whispered, "probably Gabriella."

She had seen the documents on Anastasia's visit to Academy city. Dr. Klauss, a principal scientist had fled the kingdom and joined with a scientific organization in academy city. Using research, he had stolen from his post in the four kingdoms. He produced a vampire, artificially, in his experimentation to enhance the lifespans of people. But it moved into the military direction.

Edward, his colleague, was the subject. He went out of control, and was killed. But collateral damage had resulted.

Mikoto Misaka had been transformed into a vampire. Not a regular vampire but a member of the household of Anastasia. The queen of the four kingdoms.

Gabriella Roosevelt had been transformed. She was five foot ten inches tall. Long bright red hair, white skin with freckles, athletic and a level four fire user. During her training her powers went out of control. She was treated with organic micro machines discovered by a young scientist. They employed it to restore her second and 3rd° burns. Then, during the vampire attacks. She was taken by surprise by Edward, in a turnaround of circumstance she almost blew him up. When Katrina rescued and touched her skin. The organic micro machines used her DNA to heal her injuries. And she was transformed into a Dragon like Katrina. Anastasia's half-sister.

She was abducted by Dr. Nan Sakazaki. She escaped killing the good doctor and causing considerable damage.

Heidi drew a breath, seeing the excitement in their eyes.

"I was born this way." Heidi whispered, "I was_" she lifted her voice.

"The wolves are out of the bag."

A shewolf laughed and spoke as she came into the bakery, dressed up in her white blouse, long black skirt. Her sunbonnet was in her grasp. Her magnificent dark brown ears pricked, "I tried to stop mikoto but she said to take care of everybody."

The shewolf slipped to Heidi side. She leaned close and whispered, "in a several minutes we will be overwhelmed."

Heidi took Banri and Erii's hand and squeezed them as she stood up. She sensed their excitement coursing through their bodies. Heidi smiled, looking on at the young girls.

"25 versus 500." She glanced at the shewolf then around the room, "stuff of legends."

The shewolf grinned, nodding her head.

The door leading from the backroom opened and shewolves stepped out into the bakery.

They dressed in their tight black armor. Their long hair pulled firmly into a ponytail, went down to their waistline. Their tails sweeping the floor. The clicking noises of rounds being chambered, Spare clips of ammunition hung around their middle. the handles of long sword rose from their backs. Large knives in their sheaves fit tight around their waist and thighs.

The room went quiet except for the electric noise of cell phones, taking picture.

"Clear a path." Heidi said in a commanding voice. The young students moved in mass. Their eyes staring, smiles straining their faces, cameras catching every movement.


	16. Chapter 16

Mikoto watched the monitors in terror. Her eyes became larger, her mouth slipped open, revealing her wet fangs. The pictures were appalling. Explosions, the smoke, the destruction, the people lying strewn across the earth. Vampires dressed in black, from head to toe like ants. She caught sight of him. Her heart burst into a rage.

"This is my fault." She spoke softly to herself, suddenly spinning around to leave. As a bitter taste reached its way into her mouth.

Heidi and the shewolves focused on the attack at the main entrance. Mikoto slipped into the chamber. The fan kicked on as the flow of wind flipped her skirt, exposing the pair of shorts underneath, picking up her hair up and slowed down. Her hair floated in front of her face covering the teardrops slipping down her cheeks. The chamber door opened and the rush of chilly air across her skin. She reached up brushing her hair from her face, wiping her eyes, the very eyes turning into red as she moved quickly into the adjoining room.

"My fault…" She repeated it again and again, running through the stock room. Her stomach turning, her throat throbbing.

"No, it's not." Little Misaka answered.

She felt mikoto's shame, her anguish filling her thoughts, the tension twisting her gut. She drew a breath, slowly shaking her head, "it's not. He is carrying out this choice. You didn't make him. So, don't."

"But?" Mikoto moved to the kitchen, rubbing the tears that continued to pour down her face. The wolves glanced, mikoto looked way hiding her red swelled eyes, smiled and went to work.

"It's not." Little Misaka raised her voice, "quit that!"

She sounded like a mother scolding a child. "It's not your fault someone else does evil things. So, stop it!" Little Misaka huffed, crossing her arms across her bosom, "cookies." She murmured.

Mikoto snatched a few morsels of cookies cooling on a tray. She flipped them into the air and caught it in her mouth.

"really good." Mikoto whispered, eating, swallowing, popping another into her mouth. She drew a breath through her mouth and nose smelling the hot cookies and the tears that continued to pour down her cheeks.

"We'll take care of this." Mikoto narrowed her red eyes, bluish white sparks flashed from the end of her bangs, her fangs pulsed, inching a little longer. The tips cut the inside of her lower lip. The taste of blood caused her mouth water.

"We will." Little Misaka gave a light nod of her her head.

Mikoto stepped into the front of the bakery. The inside crammed with students, clambering along the counters. The air charged with conversations and laughter and orders. Sound of plates being sat on the glass counters with pieces of pies, cakes and pastries. Hot coffee and tea aroma filled the air.

"They haven't been told yet." Mikoto said to herself, "it's a little loud and the main gate is quite a distance away."

She blew out a breath thinking of the panic that could cause. She moved through the crowd, "I have to protect"

Mikoto stopped at the front doorway, glancing around the café, "I have to protect them." She whispered, smelling the air.

The breeze smelled fresh and clean with traces of pastry, cookies and tea. The wind was blowing delicately as she looked around the café.

It was scarcely a whisper, the sounds of debris striking the earth and the screaming of students. The wind forced against the natural direction of the wind, caring on it the stench of blood and earth.

She lingered just inside the entrance as a shewolf walked up. She smiled gently, her eyes sharp, bowing her head, "Mistress." She spoke softly, "is everything_"

"of course," Mikoto spoke in a whisper. Her red swollen eyes darting about. The shewolf narrowed her eyes as she smelled the wind, looking toward the approaching chaos.

The alarm shrieked. A loud screeching noise tore through the air. The shewolf quickly scanned around the outside seating then searched for Mikoto but she was already running down the street.


	17. Chapter 17

The alarm screeched in the wind, through the branches of the trees that afforded shade for Academy students sitting in iron café style chairs, eating delicious pastries, cakes and drinking freshly brewed tea and espresso. The siren shrieked. It sounded harsh and ugly. Mikoto's heart skipped. The word lockdown whispered in her ear. She sucked in a deep breath and took off running through the crowd.

"Protect them!" She yelled, looking over her shoulder as she ran down the sidewalk into the street.

The sounds of the mob were getting louder, screaming more intense. The odor of blood, panic growing stronger. Her senses were throbbing, pounding in her ears. Her vision sharpened. Breathing became deep and relaxed. Heartbeat steady. Her nose picked up the scent. Her chest and throat vibrated as she growled. It was deep, primal and soothing. An unexpected upsurge and her fangs and fingernails extended. Cutting the inside of her mouth. The taste of blood, her own drifted across her tongue. She slowly swallowed. Her prey drive kicked in.

"Him." She whispered. "The Baron."

She recognized his smell. He had showed up at the castle, unexpectedly. Sylvia and she were making their way to see Anastasia. They walked through back passages and picked up his scent. Closing her eyes tight, looking at the memory burned in her mind.

The Baron and his maids were standing in the corridor of the guest wing. One of them attempted to attack Mikoto. but elder wolves interceded. She remembered his penetrating dark stare, his sense of supremacy as he watched his maids take the blunt of the attack. And the flash of bewilderment and fear when an elder wolf was moments away of tearing him apart.

She swallowed, pushing down the burning sensation of bile rising in her throat.

"it ends now."

The words rolled effortlessly from her lips. Like it was expected.

She was conscious of what it signified. She had been in many battles. Esper versus Esper. A certain young man who she could never beat.

She smiled thinking of their conversations. The expression on his face as he stood there scratching his head. "But you've never laid a finger on me."

"Precisely." Her eyes grew large, took a step forward, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. " So, it's a tie!"

Battles against organizations that wished to destroy Academy city. Twenty thousand clones created, over ten thousand of her sisters killed for what. To push an esper to level six. The angelic invasion, Angels versus Esper. A young scientist turned into a cyborg. An organization jealous of the money appropriated to Esper development. Created two little girls with chemicals. Disposable tools to prove their point. A spark of rage at the thought.

She had never taken a life. She had killed no one.

But she felt his rage, his desire to kill even though she was far from the main gate. It flowed across her skin like an illness, pricking her like millions of needles.

Little Misaka knelt, her back straight, eyes shut. Pulses radiated out from mikoto's body, ricocheting off the moving objects, off the walls and returning. The images around her colored infrared, heat signatures overlapped by cold lines of structures. Hundreds of small power signatures flooding towards her, running through the city. Mixed in were few stronger individuals. And behind them, the Baron drowning them out.

"This is a military strike." Little Misaka spoke. Her voice steady. She exhaled, shaking her head. "Main gates gone." Little Misaka reported. "Anti-skill is mobilizing. It will be awhile."

"We need to fight." Mikoto creased her eyes, growling as the mob was upon them.

"No." Little Misaka spoke without emotions. Her expression was flat, even and cold. She rested on her knees, gently breathing.

"What!"

"Look." She said.

Mikoto ran towards them and they to her. They were gradually spreading out, allowing her go by. "They won't touch us."

"But."

"No." Little Misaka shook her head, speaking calmly. "We need all the strength we can muster. Besides, they'll just run away."

"Fine!" Mikoto huffed, blowing out a harsh breath, the tendons in her jaws twitched.

"We'll need it." Little Misaka whispered, gradually closing her hands into a tight fist.

The air trembled and the street rumbled as the army of vampires ran down the road. Mikoto lowered her head running straight towards the vampires. They separated, like the bow of a ship plowing through the ocean, going around her as she ran off towards the Baron.

The students becoming lost in the sea of black dressed vampires. Suddenly, a young girl shrieked. Three vampires were dragging her to an alley. Mikoto glanced as she hurried past. She grated her teeth tighter because she knew full well why. Those vampires could not survive the light of day. And in a few more tugs they could feed.

"I don't think so!" her shoulders trembled in rage.

The air shuddered, lightening fell from a crystal clear blue sky.

Boom! The sound of the air splitting thundered in their ears. Many flinched, dropping to their knees. The air filled with the muffled screams of pain. The area lit up in blue white electric bloom, spreading across the street like a flower opening for the morning sun, rose up swallowing all in its pathway. The vampire's bodies convulsed, tossed high into the sky like a bomb had exploded, tearing chunks of their protective outer skin, exposing their sensitive skin. Their bodies smoldering, catching fire. They would feed no more.

The energy surged, circling around, protecting the young girl.

"Run." She was told by a very soft gentle voice. A little help from a guardian angel. Little Misaka smiled.

The stink of roasting flesh, shrieks of anguish filled the air. Mikoto kept running.

"Sorry, had to." She spoke, making a sharp nod as she quickened her pace.

"It's cool." Little Misaka smiled, slowing opening her eyes. They were glowing, a deep red. The shade of a seething inferno, looking over her mistress. Her grin grew broader as the vampire's images faded from her view.


	18. Chapter 18

Kuroko was standing up on top of the three-bladed windmill. The shock wave from the explosions subsided. Her ears were throbbing. The aroma of explosives, earth and blood rose into the air, into her nose, clinging to her skin. She doubled over violently coughing. Her long tawny curly pigtails whipping across her body. Her muscles tightening over her ribs, hurting as she struggled to breathe. She dry heaved, dragging her forearm across her mouth, wiping long strings of spit from her mouth. She stood up straight, as the tips of her fingers crossed her mouth.

She inhaled, her throat burned.

"Vampires." She said to herself as she searched the area.

The ringing in her ears was gone. Replaced by the sounds of shouting, screaming and crying.

He came out from the dust cloud, his aura slipped along the ground, slithering like a black serpent, reaching up into the air. The smell of violence, rage, hatred of all things beautiful and good. It felt cold, all the way to her bones. Angry chills slipped through her body like the icy fingers of death.

Kuroko remembered the first moment she met a vampire, Anastasia Von Alucard. She was petite, long blonde hair, cute wearing Gothic Lolita clothing. A very young girl, in appearance only. Her warm eyes, soft thin lips. The way she looked at Mikoto Misaka. She knew full well she would be bad news. Her body trembled, her rival identified. Anastasia was shrewd in her pursuit of her sissy. Long looks, gentle laughs. Always touching her sissy.

"Aaaahhh!" She squeezed her eyes tight, grabbing her head as she shrieked.

"Why sissy, why?" She wheezed, her eyes like an untamed beast. "Don't worry sissy. I will protect you!"

Her eyes sparkled gently thinking of something beautiful in this moment of ugliness.

She would stare at mikoto as she slept like an angel waiting to be defiled.

"Oh sissy. The full moon seems so nice, reflecting off your delicate skin, softly breathing. The way your hair covers your face." Kuroko drooled, her pillow becoming saturated, "oh sissy_"

"I can hear you! Kuroko, you perv." Light blue sparks would light up the room.

But this one. Strolled through the destruction like a walk in a pleasant Sunday morn. His grin, a narrow straight smile of bitterness. Dark eyes pinched in a spiteful glare. His arms dangling by his side, fingers crocked like talons. Dressed in 18th-century clothing calmly brushing the dirt from his lapel, like it was a nuisance.

Kuroko twisted her face and thought. Something about him made her feel uneasy. Something about him terrified her.

Anastasia was friendly. She treated her as an equal. Despite the teasing. Even though deep down she realized she couldn't beat Anastasia. At least, she could try. But him, he would kill you without a care. She was a beetle to be stepped on, just to enjoy the crunch under his buckled shoes.

She crouched herself, ready to teleport. She had to try. She was judgment and it was her job. Despite hearing Uiharu yelling in her ear.

"Kuroko!" Uiharu's voice wavered. She followed her on the monitor, watching the chaos below, getting ready to strike.

"Don't! Leave now!"

Uiharu's fingers snapping the keys like an automatic weapon. Her eyes flashing as the screen changed.

A message flashed across the screen.

"Beware. Dangerous do not attack."

An image of the Baron appeared on the screen.

Uiharu creased her eyebrow, looking on at the monitor, her fingers moving quicker.

"I've been hacked?!"

She looked a little closer at the screen as she read the last sentence.

"A friend."

"Kuroko!" Uiharu's voice went up as she shouted, taking a deep breath, reaching over to the glass of milk sitting to the right. She had heard that drinking milk did the body good. Especially in the chest area.

"He's dangerous." She held the glass with both hands. The white liquid trembling like a small earthquake was taking place. She needed to calm herself, to convince Kuroko not to attack. She raised the glass of milk to her lips. Running the scenarios through her mind like computer simulations. Kuroko would attack. It was her nature to just react and think of the consequences later. And of course, when told this Kuroko would narrow her eyes, cock her head to the side, pucker her lips. Bring her finger to her mouth and say,

" Hmm, I don't remember that."

Uiharu smiled softy as her eyes twinkled. She spoke.

"You need to help the students." She took a deep breath, letting it sink into her body. She spoke quietly, taking a small drink. She gulped as she closed her eyes.

"You are judgment. It's your job to take care of the students." She spoke softly, letting out a soft breath, closing her eyes.

The words slipped through the noise of the turmoil below on the street. The words slipped through the rising panic inside her belly.

Kuroko closed her eyes as she gently nodded, "I'm judgment." She whispered. "I'm judgment."

She clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes, glaring at the monster. "Monster" The only word she managed to describe him. watching him stroll across the rubble.

"Someone!" A person yelled, "help me!"

A young girl's voice cracked.

Kuroko quickly turned around, looking through the black mass flowing across the ground. "there."

A young girl maybe 12 was cornered, trembling in fear.

Kuroko grinned then teleported. She disappeared, appeared behind the vampires. In a movement that rivaled Olympic gymnast. She patted their shoulders and they disappeared, reappeared at least 10 meters in the air and dropped onto a group of vampires attacking other students.

She grabbed the young girl and teleported her to safety on top of a building. She gave her a quick nod and told her to run. The young girl smiled, bowed her head politely and then took off. Then Kuroko returned, her mission determined. She would save the students.

The Baron caught sight of the curious girl resting on top of the three-bladed windmill. He met her glare. He glanced up at her, scowling as he brushed the dirt from his lapel. Then she was gone.

"Interesting." He sighed, blowing out a troubled breath, twisting his lips, running his tongue across his teeth. Then quickly forgot about it, taking his next step towards Mikoto Misaka.

Ron says,

*Merry Christmas and a very happy and safe and healthy 2017*


	19. Chapter 19

Click, clack, click, clack.

The tinny sound echoed in the alley. A sense of dread pervaded the air, slithering along the buildings, devouring the ground like a huge darkness.

Click, clack, click, clack.

Kuroko looked over her shoulder. Her long damp ponytails hung heavy across her shoulders and her back. face dripping with perspiration, eyes revealed the anxiety of failure. Her incapacity to save them gnawed at her belly.

Kuroko spotted a group of vampires pulling students into the alley as she stood on top of the three-bladed windmill. Ignoring the oddly dressed man emerging from the smoke of dust and rubble that use to be the main gate.

She teleported into the fray, struggling to save as many as she could. But now she had little energy left and more to save.

She swallowed hard a heavy breath, holding it. Time stilled.

The vampires crawled over the moaning bodies of Academy city's students. Their eyes and mouths opened wide, fangs glistened wet in a crimson patina. They were a pack of rats moving guardedly across the ground. even they sensed an evil approaching.

"Please." She pleaded to any God who'd listen. "I need help."

She spoke softly into the air. The growling got louder, nearer they came.

Click, clack, click, clack.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue, gradually closing his eyes.

Kuroko's heart quickened, "another vampire?"

Her shoulders slumped, glancing at the students laying on the ground, two holes in their throats. Their breathing shallow, skin white as sheets.

She twisted her shoulders, staring into the veil of darkness. The new one approached, his appearance deliberately exposed as if he were taking off his coat. His skin and hair sickly white. A black choker around his neck. Black and white slashes across his front. He snarled, his expression shifting from annoyance to ugly. He slowly grinned, his eyes slipping open exposing the shade of red.

"The brat tells me monsters are coming. And tugs at my arm. Tch!" He spat the phrase out, twisting his mouth in revulsion.

The air went heavy too thick to breathe.

Click, clack, click, clack.

He stopped several meters away.

Accelerator twisted his thin lips, scowling at Kuroko. He crinkled his brow wondering if he'd seen or met her someplace. So few people popped up on his radar. So few people ever impact him. The brat, the sisters, the boy and the girl that terminated his chance at level Six.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue as he glanced around the alley. He didn't give a damn about that anymore. He wondered. What it had been for? What had changed? What had changed in him?

The experiment, the slaughter of over 10,000 sisters. The thought now left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

He had been educated in a special one person classroom that his powers could only defend one person. He could only kill. That's what he was accustomed to. He could survive a nuclear strike. All that would be left behind, would be the bugs. He would be the most powerful, reigning over an empire of dirt. The most powerful and alone. He needed people. Otherwise what was he? And that thought didn't please him.

He narrowed his eyes looking past this familiar looking girl covered in dirt, blood and sweat. She was struggling to save three girls, failing. Failing in spectacular fashion. Failing in the realization that if saving them would cost her, her very own life then what was the point?

He listened to the screaming, the growling and the snarling as he had walked through the darkened alleys and back streets from the hospital. Every so often he would look out at the main roads seeing the panic. Academy city students running down the streets. The vampires chasing after them, covered up from head to toe, wearing large black sunglasses.

"Ants?" he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Why should he care?

Among the bodies lying on the ground a student cried. A vampire kicked her in the ribs. Her body convulsed violently. She whimpered. Another held against the brick wall of a nondescript building, thrashing her arms, the vampire laughing, disregarding him.

Why should he care?

Another student, eyes like some lifeless dolls, hung like a ragdoll in the arms of a vampire. The vampire, her head and face revealed, a young female. Soft, sun kissed skin, a boy's hairstyle. If it weren't for the light trail of blood trickling down her chin. She'd look like an ordinary, typical student.

Take away the violence and chaos. The vampires crawling along the ground, across the walls of the building. This was nothing more than a romantic moment they were sharing. A couple making out. But it wasn't and they weren't. She was drinking, slurping draining, her life.

Why should he care?

More vampires were carefully approaching, that girl close to exhaustion, wearing a Tokiwadai uniform soaked in sweat would be next. He remembered the expression in her eyes, it was like the boy's expression. the night he lost.

The boy, the level zero would fall then rise to do battle again and again. Over and over. The weary, pained expression. the presence of I will not fail in his eyes. She had it. She would force herself to the point of exhaustion. To the point of her own demise. Why is she doing it? He thought to himself.

Why should he care?

He cocked his head, let out in an agitated breath, leaning on the metal crutch. He used to help steady himself while he walked. It resulted from him taking advantage of his abilities to help someone, instead of killing them. A bullet to the brain was his reward. With the help of a certain doctor, heaven canceller, and a few electronic spare parts. Here he was.

Accelerator, the number one ranked esper in Academy city. The most powerful esper in Academy city. Despite his defeat, nothing appeared to change. What had changed he continued to ask himself since that day he was beaten by a level 0.

He clicked his tongue.

Why should he care?

There was a tug at his belt. He rolled his eyes, sucking in a breath. He glanced down at the small brown haired girl, pinching the fabric at the end of his black and white striped shirt.

She seemed to be nervous and curious. A dangerous combination. She was wearing her white coat that concealed a nice blue with white polka dot dress. She looked up at him, her eyes shining bright, her mouth curved in that familiar smile. He slowly closed his red eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. He should've known she'd never leave his side. She had become his reason why.

Misaka 20001.


	20. Chapter 20

"Get out here brat!" He sneered, letting go of his metal crutch. It teetered then fell over hitting the ground. The alley echoed with the metallic noise that sounded like a bell. "let the match begin." Accelerator grinned.

Kuroko's eyes went wide, her heart lurched.

A wave of animosity swept over her then the vampires.

"There's only one monster in Academy city." He laughed, his laughter felt like fingernails across a chalkboard. Kuroko swallowed, a cold shiver ran through her body. The sound grated down her spine.

"Wait." She struggled to speak, trying to raise her voice. She needed something, something to draw the vampire's attention away from the students. Despite being drained. Her energy nearly gone.

She was caught between a rock and a hard place. A terrifying presence and a group of vampires in a small dark alley. Her mind racing as her heart pounded in her ears. Her warm body chilled as her skin dripped with sweat.

A surge flooded her body. Adrenaline was beginning to flow.

She had heard rumors about him. The unbeatable force. A dead-end road. The one-way road to nowhere. She knew the list of level fives in Academy city. Her dear Sissy was number three. Accelerator was number one ranked. She had seen her Sissy's power, her railgun up close. The overwhelming, breathtaking power of Mikoto Misaka, level V electro master.

And she was looking at this skinny boy with red eyes, white hair and skin. The number one ranked esper in all of academy city. What kind of power did he have? How devastating were the results. He ranked above her precious Sissy.

"Move." He spoke, smiling wryly.

"You should run." Misaka says Misaka says.

The little brown haired girl smiled with her eyes tight like she was enjoying the circus. Her brown hair waving around her face. As accelerator lifted his foot and then tapped a small stone that lay at his feet.

The air exploded, the rock shot past her body, between her arm and her waist. The air pressure tore through her shirt, cutting her skin, pushing her skirt up revealing the leather strap that held her spikes and then a sickening slap.

"Head or heart." Reminds Misaka reminds Misaka. The little girl's body tensed in excitement. She clung to his shirt like it was a carnival ride.

"Or total annihilation!" Accelerator cackled.

There was a heavy thump, like a large bag of flour or rice had fallen to the ground and a wet splat.

Kuroko cringed from the sound. A perfectly normal reaction to the unfamiliar sound. She slowly turned around.

One less than before.

She looked at the quivering body lying on the dirty ground. Its arms outstretched, the tip of its fingers touching the top of her shoe. It was attacking. When he kicked the stone.

The vampire was lying, face down, on the ground. she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. A large hole in the back of its head. A critical wound by any account. The inside of its wet sticky mix of brain matter seeping out, flowing to the dirty ground of the alley. It's trembling body gradually ceased.

"Not so tough." Accelerator sneered.

"How?"

Kuroko stared at the body. The other vampires stared at their fallen comrade. Dead on the dirty ground. its blood seeping out mixing with the filth and trash.

Their eyes thinned, just slits. Their growling tensed. They abandoned their wounded prey, they abandoned the wounded Academy city students. Kuroko saw her chance.

"Kid." Accelerator raised his arms up and tapped the brick wall. It exploded, pieces flew into the air, falling to the ground like a soft rain at his feet.

"More ammunition." Kuroko said to herself watching his casual display of violence. "How powerful?" she asked herself.

"You need to hurry." Announces Misaka announces Misaka. The little girl held her arms behind her, leaning forward, quickly nodding her head.

"Now's my chance." Kuroko reminded herself.

The vampires were no longer concerned with the wounded Academy city students.

She teleported. She disappeared into the dying light of the alley.

Accelerator arched right eyebrow, "teleportation."

She appeared in the middle of the bodies. Dropping to her knee and reached out grabbed a student.

One student disappeared, then another. Accelerator's lips thinned as they stretched into an evil smile.

"Making it easy." He chuckled.

The last one disappeared, leaving Accelerator, Misaka 20001, by themselves in an alley full of vampires.


	21. Chapter 21

Kamijo Touma took off running after the two petite young girls. One dressed in every day school uniform. The same school colors as his uniform. A bright white shirt lined with blue stripes and a dark blue skirt. The other wearing a white nun's robe w golden embroidery along the edges held together by safety pins. Despite their physical differences, Kamijo was having trouble keeping up with the two girls.

"Hey!" He yelled, running, his arms raised, stretched out as he tried to catch them. The girls would take sudden turns, leaving the street going into darkening alleys. He came close a few times, but his fingers barely touching the silver strands of her hair fluttering behind Index as she ran. She would suddenly turn, yelling Aisa's name. She would nod and change direction. Both girls their eyes narrowed, noses sniffing like hounds chasing a rabbit.

Kamijo shook his head, struggling to bring air into his lungs. His muscles burned, his legs tired but he kept pushing.

Something was wrong in Academy city. An explosion lighting up the orange horizon of the city. A large dust cloud and the rush of wind.

They had run about 2 km and had another two to go. But this zigzagging approach only lengthen the run. A four-minute mile into 11. A 20-minute run into too damn long.

She was a couch potato. An over eating couch potato. An over eating TV watching couch potato. But Kamijou Touma couldn't catch Index or Aisa.

"What are they? Cyber ninjas. Members of the secret society trained assassins." He thought. But he wasn't far off the mark considering.

Index Librorum Prohibiurum, but she went by Index. a young English girl around 15 years old. A nun from the church of Necessaruis. A secret branch of the church of England. A church of necessary evils. And she stayed, illegally, in Academy city, living in his apartment. Hiding in plain sight.

Aisa Himegami. the young girl with straight black hair wearing a familiar sailor school uniform. She had the ability called deep blood. The power to draw out and kill vampires. And these two oddly paired girls running through the streets and back alleys of academy city, chased by a certain boy towards an explosion.

Kamijo Touma had confidence in his ability to run. He used this technique many times against thugs. He'd weave in and out of traffic, down alleys, jumping over trash cans. But he was always being chased, not chasing. "Dammit. Why?" He figured it would be easier chasing someone as opposed to being Chased. But he was wrong. Just when he thought he could run no more. He watched the her long silver hair fluttering in the wind, waving at him as she and Aisa turned the corner.

He tensed his jaw, the bone almost breaking as he yelled his battle cry. Lowered his head like a bull about the charge. He turned the corner, looking ahead, expecting them to be farther down the street.

But_

His eyes shot open, his throat tightened, "cccrap!" He screamed, twisted his body, leaping into the air, barely missing the two girls standing like statues.

He hit the ground with a loud thud. His breath forced from his lungs. He rolled a few times and stopped laying on his back. He looked up to the maroon colored sky. He remained silent. His heart pounding in his chest, echoing in his ears. His lungs struggling, breathing in the cool evening air. steam seem to rise from his tired, sweat stained clothing. His body heat mixed with the cool air.

"Why did you say stop!" He panted in between each word, looking upside down at them. He arched his eyebrows. From this angle, he followed the lines of Aisa's legs to the edge of her skirt. He swallowed, licking his lips. he could make out the color of Aisa's panties. Light blue lined with frills. "nice. "he thought to himself, his cheeks blushed.

"Vampires." Index said the word calmly.

He glanced out the corner of his eye, seeing Index eyeing the situation like a military strategist. Her green eyes surveying the oncoming battle.

"Vampires!?" The image flashed through his mind. "What?! Can't be… That's not possible." He bent over panting between each breath, his words labored, laced with unbelievability. He raised his head a little looking at Index. She wore a serious expression on her face. Her green eyes narrowed looking down the road at the oncoming black mass.

Academy city's students running, panicking, towards them. Windows in buildings being smashed, large metal cylindrical street cleaning robots tossed in the air, against walls, down the street and into windows. Their security alarms wailing, lights flashing. The students screaming, struggling, pulled in the alleys away from the setting sun.

"The sun!" The petite nun spoke, looking at the horizon.

She squeezed Aisa's hand. It hung in the air, almost touching the horizon, a strip of reddish orange light separated the two.

"Less than an hour." She whispered, turned and looked at Aisa.

Deep blood. The power to attract and kill vampires. A foretelling perhaps. Index thought.

Aisa's expression showed no emotions, like a living doll. Her long black hair glistening in the evening light. Her dark eyes deep and emotionless. She slowly breathed out letting it slip out of her nose. Her soft lips tensed as the realization flooded over her. She would have to use her powers.

"I'm sorry." Index spoke these words honestly. She knew Aisa's history.

Her power made her miserable. Because of it, her family and friends killed. A vampire had slipped into their mountain village. And turned them into vampires. The power of her blood drew them to her, biting her and succumb to it. She remember the pity in their eyes. the same for each of them. Certain death but they couldn't resist.

"it's ok." Aisa gently nodded her head. that was then and this is now. This was Academy city, not the village. This wasn't one vampire but hundreds. She took a breath resolved in the fact she would have to fight.

Kamijo Touma quickly stepped in front of index and Aisa, holding his left arm out in front of them. He stood between them and the oncoming mass like the barrier. "Don't worry." He spoke, his voice hesitated a little. He squeezed his right hand, "I'll_"

Index closed her eyes, shaking her head and blew out a breath, "really Touma."

Her tone quickly deflated his ego. Like a balloon poked with the sharp end of a pin. She sounded like a teacher scolding a student who had given a funny answer to a serious question because he didn't know the answer.

Touma shivered at the tone of her voice and looked over his shoulder, "Miss index are you sure it's time for a lecture."

He swallowed hard, seeing that familiar you stepped in it expression on her face. This was her way of getting back at him. He would yell at her when certain things disappeared from the refrigerator or his manga scattered around the floor. The Television on a certain program, the volume up. While he tried to study. He would turn around glare and yell. She would close her eyes, shaking her head. "Then don't leave it in the refrigerator." Or " its magical girl.."

She would look like a cute kitten and scowled.

She couldn't help being raised in a secluded church environment. Modern conveniences were little foreign to Index. But for golems, wizards, sorcerers and alchemist. Touma was the Luddite. And it came with a price.

She took a breath, closed her eyes and lectured, " the Shtriga in Albania, Vrykolaka in Greece, Strigoi in Romania and across Europe. Chinese Jiangshi (chong-shee) evil spirits that attack and drain the life energy. Blood drinking wrathful deities from the Tibetan grimoires', the book of the dead is a few examples." She quickly nodded her head, "Touma!" She raised her voice, "you must leave."

"Huh! Why?" He spoke, by this time he was facing her, his hands on his hips, "Index, why?"

"Because…"

She took a deep breath, her little chest expanded as she leaned towards him, raising her hand up and pointed. "The power in your right hand will interfere with what I have to do."

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her green eyes glistening, soft and inviting were now very serious. Long strands of her silver hair lightly tickled her face, turning her cheeks red.

He remained silent for a moment, shaking his head. He glanced at Aisa. She was silent, her head tilted and her warm dark eyes told him she was hurting. She had the power to destroy vampires. They both were armed and dangerous. Index had the grimoires and Aisa had deep blood. What did he bring to the fight? Touma wasn't sure and they saw it.

Index held 103,000 volumes of the worst power imaginable. Grimoires, a power so strong the glancing at them warped the human mind. Aisa, deep blood. The terrifying power that attracted and kill vampires. A power she had no control over but thanks to Touma and index. She now wore the cross of the church of Necessarius around her neck, sealing it away.

"Until now." He whispered, staring at the impression of the cross underneath Aisa's shirt. He had always fought. With the power in his right hand. Anything magical or scientific he could battle. But these were vampires. What did he bring to the table?

He was a street brawler. If he tried to fight a professional boxer or mixed martial artist. He would lose. He knew that. An amateur. He had heard it many times from the red headed magician, Stiyles Magnus.

He took a silent breath, barely nodding his head. his eyes staring into nothing. He had beaten Accelerator. The number one ranked esper in Academy City. But he needed the power of his right hand to do it. Could it be like that. He needed to fight and run. Do what he was use to do when fighting thugs.

"Tooouumma!" Index slowly drew the word out, glared at him, "where are your eyes looking?"

Aisa tilted her head a little more, her cheeks flushed. A very slight smile was on her face. Her heart beat a little faster as her body grew warmer. She lifted her arm and in her hand, was her magic wand. It wasn't a real magic wand but still could do wonders.

Her magical device, her magic wand was nothing more than a stun baton. An electric baton known as head crush. It was banned in japan in 1993. Classified as a deadly weapon. Touma smiled slowly formed on his sadden face.

"where did you get that from?!" Touma's heart jumped into his throat. And he forced it down. He remembered never seeing it as she ran. Or when he looked up her skirt.

"For you." Aisa spoke in a soft voice, as she held it out. She snapped the baton in a downward stroke. It quickly extended, sparks slipped from the black tip. Aisa smiled even bigger.

TThanks... I think" Touma's voice raised a little higher like the girls. He brought his hand up and coughed. "Thanks, Aisa." His voice dropped. Nodded his head as he took the metallic baton. His arm quickly dropped to his side, smacking the side of his leg "heavy" He chuckled, hiding the pain that shot through his body, imagining the size of the bruise he would have across his thigh, thinking how easily she had carried it.

A low growl slipped through the air. Touma looked around. He saw the vampires closing in. But the growl was closer. It sounded familiar, usually followed by his name then chomp. Index teeth biting him like a rabid terrier. Chills ran through his body as he squeezed the baton.

"I wonder. If getting bitten by the vampires is less painful." Touma spoke, turned and ran to the opposite side of the street. An explosion rocked the street. They looked in direction. Debris and smoke filled the air a short distance away.

"Miss index." He spoke, apologetically, "is this is far enough?"

"We'll talk later." She brought her hand up to her mouth and yelled.

"Crap!" Touma's head and shoulders dropped.

"Aisa… I'll go first then you." She looked at Aisa in all seriousness. Aisa closed her eyes, sighed, and slowly opened them.

"This is not like the last time." Index gently placed her hand on Aisa's arm. Aisa nodded, thinning her eyes in resolve. She would make them pay for what happened to her family. She would use this power to protect. She smiled, glimpsing at Touma.

Index nodded, turned, looking at the oncoming mass, closed her eyes, placed her hands together as if she were about to pray. And she sang.


	22. Chapter 22

The news hit the bakery. The students stared at their cell phones, as texts and messages filled the small screens. They nervously looked around, at each other as the Academy city's alarms went off. The sirens sounded like an old air raid system from some long-forgotten war. The system rotated, the noise growing louder than faded as it slowly spun around. Academy city used an automatic system that will trigger colored codes according to the threat level. Code red meant that terrorist had invaded Academy city. Check points are setup. Traffic is restricted. Civilians were evacuated. Code orange. There was a potential for a terrorist threat. All traffic would be restricted. Code yellow meant that there was a presumption of a threat. Academy city had been breached. Academy city had been invaded by a hostile force. The threat level was Code Red.

The young women's eyes glistened, looking at the shewolves dressed in their battle armor, faces hardened, eyes showing no mercy for those who would attack.

A young girl asked, "are they invading us?" Her voice and hands trembled.

A murmur rose across the room, slipping into the courtyard of the packed to the ears of a certain shewolf, her tail in the hands of two first year students.

Heidi's ears pricked tight and twitched. She sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel the fear, the anxiety growing like a weed in a well-manicured flower bed. She swallowed as the wolves positioning themselves, letting her breath slip out her nose.

Heidi looked at the two young girls, young women holding her tail, eyes wet with excitement and apprehension. She hated being here and not by her mistresses' side. She hated that here in Academy city Mikoto Misaka and these young women around her in the bakery were in danger. A place they called home, surrounded by friends, teachers and colleagues. She blew out a breath as she shook her head putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen." She raised her voice and her head, reaching over and stroked banri's long soft hair. Erii blushed, her smile getting larger, leaning into her hand. Heidi's voice drifted through the worried faces of the crowd. Her words and tone were soft, warm like a mother's voice. It calmed their concerns. It was the voice of reason, pushing back their fears. A voice that demand respect.

She was the leader of the shewolves in Academy city. And the personal guard of her Mistress. A position many of her kind strived and trained for every day.

"Academy city is under attack. Anti-skill is getting ready but until that time we will protect you. You will need to stay here and trust us."

She stopped, looking across the faces of these young women. Her hand slipped down Banri's head to the back of her neck as she pulled her against her leg. Erii wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face into her side. She cupped Banri's face, feeling her cheeks swell as she closed her eyes and leaned into her hand.

"We will protect you." Heidi nodded her head, the young women's eyes light up as her words flowed across them.

Her tail wrapped around the two young girls pulling them close like two pups. Heidi's heart beating in her chest, feeling the warmth against her body. She turned her head looking, stroking their faces, down the road her mistress had run. She narrowed her eyes, seeing the mob separating letting her pass. A flash of lightning, Heidi grinned.

Along the roofs of the buildings that lined the Avenue. She could see Emelia leaping across the alleys, rooftop to rooftop. Another on the opposite side of the road following suit. The three vampires followed in the darkness of alleys.

She growled, wishing she was there.

The two girls giggled as their bodies vibrate, squeezing Heidi a little tighter. Banri Edasaki and Erii Haruue lifted their heads balancing on their chins. Both were grinning mischievously.

"What is it?" Heidi cocked her head, creasing her eyes.

"We can help." Banri giggled, her cheeks blushed. Erii laughed nodding her head. the two child errors spoke. "We are Esper's after all. So, we can fight too."

Heidi blew a breath, as she shook her head, "I don't think we_"

"this is our city!" A young woman raised her voice in the crowd.

Heidi lifted her head, looking over the crowd. The young women were nodding their heads, their arms across their chest, "we live here, train here, sleep here. We will fight here."

The rest nodded their heads, their expressions changing growing a little darker. They would fight for what was theirs. Heidi could see their confidence growing, one by one they nodded their head, their voices getting louder. A chill ran down Heidi's spine. Her heart fluttered.

"I can see why you love it here, mikoto." Heidi whispered to herself. "Fine." She spoke, her voice a little more forceful, "but only as secondary."

She patted the girls on their backs, and then softly stroked them.

"Wolves perimeters, on the roof." She yelled, heaving out her orders.

In the back of her mind. She knew she needed to get to mikoto. She needed someone in command. The wolves were getting into position. 25 against 500.

A story for the legends. A story to tell over and over. She wondered what the young woman around her would say. Sitting around the café, tea and sandwiches on the café style iron tables. What would their story be? She thought.

But first they needed to survive. A tight defense, a collapsible defense to draw and annihilate the enemy.

She looked at the horizon. The sun was balancing on the edge, less than an hour she thought. Her ears flickered, moving to a scarcely there sound. She quickly narrowed her eyes, turning her head, looking over her shoulder to an alley a few meters away.

The wind blew across the ground, through the trees, carrying a familiar scent.

"I come here for a little rest, relaxation and maybe get lucky." She chuckled, slipping out of the darkness, "I get lucky, very little rest and now relaxation. I can see why mikoto likes Academy city." She stepped out of the shadows of the alley, wearing that smartass grin on her face.

Heidi slowly grinned, her arms wrapped tightly around Yumiko and Sanae. They were looking in the direction of the voice. Heidi shaking her head and sighed.

"Boudicca." She chuckled, recognizing the tall black elder wolf.

A sense of relief washed her, a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She arched her eyes in surprise, "I didn't know_"

"you weren't supposed to."

She cocked her head, sounding just as smartass as the grin on her face. Her golden-brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Her long black hair, a little wild, barely contained by the thick black ribbons that snaked through, falling to her hips, her long thick tail moving across the ground like a large furry snake.

A loud collective gasp, the sound of pictures being taken filled the air.

She was more Wolf than human. Her wolves' features dominated her profile. Her ears were larger, thicker furrier. Her face more animalistic but attractive. A thin trail of hair lined her throat disappearing between the large swells of her breast that were covered by a tight fitting black outfit. It clung to her curves. Advance military plastic and ceramics protected her thick slender body down to her thick soled boots that rose to her knees. Her fingers were slender but her nails were black, thick and sharp.

Heidi smiled, as Boudicca, an elder wolf walked over to her side, putting her hand on her shoulder gave her a quick squeeze.

She cocked her head, "I see_" she started to speak. But Banri and Erii squeeze Heidi tighter, interrupted them.

"Please!"

They giggled as they both stared at the taller than Heidi black Wolf, "bite us. Make us into the wolves!"

They quickly looked at each other, bodies trembling in excitement, shaking their heads.

Boudicca laughed, looking at the two young girls clinging to Heidi's waist.

"I can bite you." She arched her eyebrows, "little ones." As she nodded her head, "but it won't change you."

She cocked her head to the other side, bringing her hand up, tapping her lips with her index finger, her long black nails shined. She grinned, her eyes revealing the wicked thoughts in her mind, her larger fangs glistened, "but then again it might."

There was a hint of blush in her cheeks.

Heidi closed her eyes, knowing the elder wolves taste. She wasn't one to say no to the younger wolves. Many of them would chase after her. More times than not. They would catch her. Who was she kidding. They all caught her, even she did.

"don't tease them." She sighed, trying her best not to smile. Boudicca nodded her head, getting serious.

"Your mistresses is away and you are here. Why?" She looked at Heidi and waited. She didn't have to tell Heidi that she was upset. The low steady growling that emitted from her chest, the slow slithering of her tail told her everything she needed to know.

Heidi took a deep breath as she twisted her lips and her eyes glistened, "she ordered us to_"

"don't care." Boudicca answered. "They will fight. Take two and go. I will handle the little ones."

Heidi raised her head and a smile quickly covered her mouth. She looked over her shoulder, nodding to the two wolves that were closest to them.

"You'll need to make up time. They won't touch her until she gets close. But he won't battle her. He will have elites softened her up." Boudicca spoke, looking around the tree-lined café.

There were two teams of wolves on the roof, heavily armed. There were more across the street and on top of the buildings, all of them heavily armed. Some were hiding near the alleys cloaked by darkness. They were looking down the avenue with their fingers hovering over the trigger.

"25-3." Boudicca whispered. Heidi nodded, "22. Reminds me of the fall of the house of Tepes. Elliana and I stood at the gate, taking on 100 before we fell." Her eyes softened, running her hand across her belly, feeling an old scar. "You'll need to shift."

Heidi quickly nodded.

"Give the little girls a show." Boudicca laughed.

Heidi took a breath as she forced a smile looking at Banri and Erii. She released her grip and slowly stepped away. They cocked her head like children not wanting to say goodbye. Their lips trembled wanting her to stay. "Heidi?" They both whispered.

"I've got to go." She spoke, a sense of missing them churned inside her belly, slowly starting to undress.

"Nothing too dramatic." Boudicca laughed.

She walked over, behind the two girls, putting her hands on their shoulders, her tail slipping around them. "I've got them." She spoke as she nodded her head.

Heidi reached around her back and loosened her long dress letting it fall, pooling at her feet and stepped out. She slipped off her sandals. And proceeded to unbutton her blouse and let it fall to the ground. Each moment of her body revealed under her skin

She was beautiful by any definition. Her skin was porcelain smooth. It had a fragile quality to it looking like it might break but years of training showed in her slender muscles. Her long hair swept into the air covering her rump, her long tail slowly moved like a branch of a tree in the wind. She turned, looking over her shoulder, revealing her oval face, her bright dark eyes shifting. Her nose and jaw pushed out, her ears stretched. The bones of her slender body stretched and creaked, repositioned themselves. Her shoulders grew larger as she took a deep breath. Her fingers twisting, her nails growing longer. Her beautiful smooth white skin disappeared under thick, black brown hair sprouting, covering her body. The muscles in her jaws tensed as she screamed, her body expanding, shifting. She raised her arms, hands spread wide reaching for the sky. Then she dropped to the ground, her hands no longer hands but large paws. the ground gave way and cracked, her claws slipped out cutting into the road. Her long painful scream turned into a loud melancholy howl. Her battle cry covered the city, warning her enemies. Her hackles raised, her massive wolves body complete.

She was the size of a large Clydesdale horse. She stood with her head raised to a height of 72 inches tall. (183cm in height) and weighed close to 2200 pounds, (1000kg). Her chest expanded as she released a growl that shook the ground.

The two wolves in body armor, fully armed quickly leapt onto her back. Then in a single moment her massive body sprang forward. Her claws dug into the road as she thrust herself forward leaving chunks of the ground tumbling across the surface.

The young woman staring, cell phones raised. They looked at each other, each one hoping the other had seen the same thing. "pinch me." One said. "OUCH! Not That Hard!"

"So…" Boudicca bent over and whispered, "still want to be a Wolf?"

Banri Edasaki and Erii Haruue both looked at each other and quickly nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

She sang. Her voice like an angel drifting over the rampaging vampires. They suddenly stopped, looking toward the oddly dressed girl, her white flowing robe covering her delicate figure, her silver hair almost concealed by the habit. They crouched feeling themselves under attack. They growled then rushed towards the singing nun. Some dropped to the ground, putting their hands over their ears, twisting, shrieking in agony. The others roared and stormed onward. Aisa stood near Index. Her hands clutching the crucifix that draped around her neck, settled between her breast.

A nervousness rose, her stomach rolled, her body trembled underneath her school uniform. She swallowed hard and forced the fear down. She drew a deep breath and smiled.

Index still singing, held her hand out to Aisa. Aisa's cheeks flushed as she reached over and grabbed her hand. She moved a little closer. She waited.

The vampires were closing in. Some remained on the ground, screaming. Others would leap over them, moving towards their attacker.

Touma watched from the spot. He hesitated squeezing the baton, balling his right hand into a fist. His jaws tight. The power in his right hand stopped him from running over.

"Damn this rotten luck." He spoke softly, grating his teeth. Every fiber, every molecule in his body told him to rush over, protect the two girls. But Index's words kept him away.

"It's the power in your right hand, Touma." He took a deep breath, as Index and Aisa stood their ground, waiting. He had seen this attack before.

Shoel fear.

The ability as a choir. Singing. Her voice was the weapon. The fluctuation of tone, melodies and words to attack. It pointed out and undermined the inconsistencies of their convictions. Whether it was religious or magical. With 103,000 grimoires at her disposal. She was virtually invincible. She took advantage of this attack against the Roman Catholic Church to save Orsola Aquinas but they had overcome it by jabbing pens into their ears, destroying their eardrums. But vampires regenerated their wounds.

Touma watched, forgetting he was on the battlefield. When a shadow moved across his face. He looked up. A vampire was dropping down from the sky. It's arms and legs stretched wide like a spider.

"What the!?" Touma yelled, his body crouched defensively. From the edge of his eyes he could make out others were lining the rooftops of buildings close to him. He swung his left arm out, the stun baton slammed against the right arm of the falling vampire.

Crack!

The arm shattered, turning unnaturally. It hit the ground as he stepped back, waving the baton in a backhanded swing.

Snap!

He slammed the baton against the side of its head. the neck cracked, it's head lying flat on its own shoulders.

Touma's stomach turned, a sick bile rose up in his throat, "did I?"

He wondered, staring at the small framed vampire dressed in black leather. Its body looked feminine, slender curves, slim limbs and then it giggled.

"It's a girl?" Touma gasped, his heart heaved.

She raised her crippled arm, half of her forearm dangling in the air. She snapped it towards him. It straightened. She wriggled her fingers. Then she took her head in her hands. Crack, snap. She held it upright. Then let it go, looking like it had never been hit.

"She's healed?" Touma swallowed, tightening his grip on the stun baton.

Her shoulder shook as she laughed. Bringing her healed arm up to her black leather mask. Dark glasses covering her eyes. A chrome zipper where the mouth was. She dropped the hoodie back behind her head, exposing long brownish hair falling down to her shoulders. She pinched the zipper between her gloved fingers and pulled it open. The zipper open wide revealing soft lips and a pleasant smile. She passed her tongue along her lips and they shone. Then her mouth gaped and Touma's eyes went wide. His heart stopped.

"Fangs." He said, taken aback by the long thin pointy teeth that fell over her lower lip.

"Surprise." She whispered, cocking her head to the side.

Touma gasped, stepping backwards, looking up at the rooftops as more leapt to the ground.

She lunged towards him, growling. Her mouth open wide.

"Shit!" He yelled, swinging his clenched right fist.

Bam!

He felt his knuckles crack against her mouth. Her head popped back, her dark glasses went flying, her limbs flailing as her body tumbled backward to the ground. She lay flat on the ground, not moving.

He crumpled his brow, getting a little closer look. Blood slipped from the corner of her mouth, trickling down the side of her black mask. She seemed like she was resting. Her eyes shut, hair sprayed out across the ground. Her black leather outfit slowly rose with each breath, then fell with each exhale.

"She's out." Touma looked at his right hand, still clenched in a fist. He smiled, "I can do this." He nodded his head. "I can do this."

Growling grew louder, he looked up and it was raining vampires from the rooftops. He grinned, narrowing his eyes, crouching his body. His left hand clinging to the stun baton, his right hand clenched tight.

"I can do this!" He roared.

She cocked her head, watching the three strangers. One girl dressed up in the school girl sailor uniform, long black hair, her hands against her chest. Another was a young sister, wearing a bright white robe and habit that covered her silver hair. The outfit trimmed in golden thread held together by safety pins.

"Strange." She cocked her head to the side as she spoke quietly.

The young man with spiky black hair, close but not close to them. White shirt, blue pants nothing special she thought.

But.

The boy was fighting. He was holding his own against the vampires. Despite overwhelming numbers. He was holding his own. He dodged, he rolled across the ground, slamming the heavy stun baton against their bodies. He threw his clenched right hand, slamming against their jaws. Their bodies flying backwards, hitting, rolling across the ground. They'd struggle to lift themselves up then fall.

The nun, holding the dark-haired schoolgirls hand was singing. And the vampires fell to the ground, squirming, crying in pain.

"Why?" She said, running her fingers through her long brown hair. Her hazel eyes thinned. She twisted her lips, smacking her thigh with her right hand.

"Why are they struggling?" She asked herself.

She crinkled her eyebrows, wrinkles formed across her forehead. She slowly exhaled through her nose and listened.

A distant voice was filling her ears. A melody from long ago. It wormed its way into her mind. Her thoughts. A fluctuating lullaby. She closed her eyes, taking another quick breath.

"Shit!" She whispered, remembering something from long ago.

She opened her eyes. A red tinged covered her hazel shade. They thinned in anger. Her muscles rigid, twitched in her jaws.

"It can't be!" She growled, taking off towards the two girls. She growled. She growled louder, drowning out the lullaby.

"No, no, no," she hissed, gritting her teeth.

Her anger turned to rage. Seeing those under her command writhing on the ground, like children crying out in pain. They pressed their hands over their ears, screaming.

"No, no, no!"

She moves swiftly through the growing darkness. The sun beginning to set behind her as she leapt roof to roof. Her growling like a roar inside her head.

She was familiar with the attack.

"Shoel fear?!" She recalled.

It wasn't a physical attack or an external attack. It was internal. It would undermine the belief of the individual. Whether religious or magical. it would wear away, eat away the foundation of the person's beliefs. No matter how young, old, a casual believer or radical. Their beliefs would break up and fade away.

To a Roman Catholic the Roman Pontiff was supreme. His word, the law of God Almighty. The churches doctrine, Bibles etc. would be eaten away. But to a vampire. It was their master. It was the master's ability to rule would be attacked. His strength would become his weakness. His words would disappear from their minds. Their masters voice would disappear from their minds.

The very hierarchy would collapse. The minion, those that simply received orders, ruled by the alphas. Older, wiser, stronger vampires. The Alphas ruled by the master. Royal vampire with enormous strength and power. This, all of this would be eaten away. She remembered this from a previous life. A dream from long ago.

A few more moments and she'd be close enough to jump over to the strange little nun singing. A few more strides.

She braced herself, running quickly across the rooftops then she would jump. And in a single blow, take the head off the singing sister. But…

The earth trembled, the sky lit up as lightning burst, pooling over them, swirling like a boiling lake.

The rooftops shook, her foot slipped as she jumped. She flew, twisting awkwardly falling towards the unsuspecting sister.

Her eyes open wide as the sister turned her head, revealing her green eyes.

"You?!" The vampire spoke. Her fist raised, falling towards the nun.

"Index?!" She whispered

Index smiled, tipping her head. But she was too late. The song was finished. The vampire threw her fist striking Index's cheek, in a grazing hit. Index's body flip through the air, hit the ground and tumbled like a ragdoll.

"Index!" She heard a young man yell.

The vampire hit the ground, rolled and stopped.

Her long brown hair fell to the ground, covering her face. Her red tinged eyes stared at the ground. Breathing heavy, tears slipped from her eyes, spilling through the air between her hands. The song playing in her head. She curled her fingers, resisting, fighting the inevitable. She knew. She knew. Her body shook in a rage.

She felt the silence. The crisp evening air rolled across her warm body. She licked her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears. The edges of her mouth curled hearing the laughter of the children. She smelled it. The aroma. It wrapped around her with a bouquet of wildflowers like a warm blanket. Her mouth watered. The warm hunger grew inside. She gently licked her lips, turning her head, peeking through the strands of her long brown hair.

The young girl wearing the school uniform surrounded by little vampires. Their hoodies pulled away, mask removed, gazing adoringly at the black-haired Princess. She could make out something dangling from her hand. The long metal chain, silver perhaps and a large cross swung back and forth.

Touma rushed over to the fallen index. He dropped to the ground slipping his fingers underneath her delicate frame and picked up her up placing her on his knees.

"Index." His voice wavered, tears fell down his cheeks. The aches and pains of his wounds disappeared as he looked at her face.

She seemed small, vulnerable. Her eyes shut. Her cheeks red from the force of the vampires' strike. She was breathing quietly, tears glided down her cheeks.

"Index." Touma spoke once again. Leaning so close he could smell the shampoo she had used previously that morning.

A pang ran through his chest, remembering how they had fought that morning. Aisa and her had taken long showers using up the hot water.

"I'm sorry." He said as he placed his forehead to hers, feeling the warmth of her skin. His left hand dropping to her bosom. He gripped her breast as he broke down.

"Touma." She spoke softly in a strained voice, bringing her hand up, placed it on his left hand. She gradually opened her eyes, her green eyes glistened. She was conscious of an unexpected warmth pressing against her delicate breast. She thinned her eyes, holding his hand against her breast. She grinned lightly, her cheeks flushed, looking at his bruised face.

He said her name once more. It was warm, soft, filled with concern.

"Touma." She spoke quietly, lifting up her right hand, cupping his cheek.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She smiled warmly.

Touma nodding his head, opened his eyes gazing at Index. He smiled, letting out a light sigh.

"Index, I'm sorry I couldn't_"

She gently shook her head as she pressed her thumb to his lips.

"sshhhsssh." She shook her head, slipping her finger along his lips. "I'm fine. Aisa will be fine. You'll see." She sighed, tilting her head, pressing her hand down a little heavier, feeling Touma's outstretched fingers pressing against her breast.

Touma looked in the direction of Index's' gaze.

"AAAisa…" He spoke, wanting to yell.

He began to get up but Index told him no. She tightened her hold on his left hand, shaking her head.

"No, Touma watch." She said.

Touma looked at her like she had two heads. Then took a breath, closed his eyes and gradually let it slip out his nose. He raised his head looked over to Aisa.

She was standing, surrounded by vampires. Each one reaching up to her like she was an angel. A bringer of peace. Deliver of blissful sleep. Like hungry children they crowded around her, waiting, patiently for their turn.

"I got a blue dress for Christmas." A tall young girl spoke. She was smiling softly, nodding her head. The others giggled as she made her way through the pack of growing vampires.

Aisa smiled, holding her hand out, "I bet you looked absolutely beautiful." She said in a pleasant soft voice.

"Mama said I was the prettiest girl in the village." The young girl reached out, her fingers tremble taking Aisa's arm.

"I miss her." The girls lower lip quivered as her eyes teared. She sniffled, tenderly holding Aisa's arm. She lowered her head and bit down on her forearm. She squeezed her eyes tight, feeling the taste of Aisa's blood. Then dropped to the ground.

A couple of young girls caught her before she hit, pulled her out of the way and gently placed her on the ground.

Another taking her place.

"My mom told me I'm going to be a big sister." Another girl said, shaking her head up and down, smiling big. Her eyes shine proudly, her cheeks flushed, glancing around at the other girls.

Their faces no longer filled with the rage, hate, and hunger. Their soft kind eyes and gentle expressions illuminated the space around them like a soft morning radiance. She looked at Aisa like she was waiting for an answer.

"Will it hurt?" She asked casually.

Aisa's lips curved a little, shaking her head. "It's like going to sleep." Her lips quivered, her eyes glistened. She covered up her mouth with her free hand, trying to hide the fact she wanted to cry.

"It's okay." The young girl laughed, gently sinking her fangs into her arm. Then she dropped but another caught her and placed her close to the others.

Touma stared, his mouth open wide. "Why?" He spoke, "why are they doing this?"

He tried to move but index leaned hard against them. Pressing her hand down on his hand that held her breast.

"Touma. Don't. It's the only way.

"Why… Why do they have to die? Isn't there something. Anything we can do." He pleaded as he saw another girl fall. The girls, these vampires no longer filled with the ugliness of rage, or hunger and pain. Their violent mask torn away by Index's vocal attack.

Index closed her eyes, holding her breath. She knew full well it had to be this way. She could've used any number of attacks. That would wipe out the vampires. But she anguished. She worried about the vampires. The children racing through the streets attacking the innocent. She would deliver them from darkness. The hate, the rage, the hunger that drove them. Deliver them from the hell they were living. Allowing them to die peacefully.

The Shoel fear broke them. It dragged them from that world. And now Aisa, deep blood, would finish it. It would be merciful, peaceful. Index's eyes watered, choking down the sobs. she listened to Touma. His heart bursting, the sadness in his tone.

"We have to_"

"shut up, boy." The older vampires spoke. Her tone was harsh mixed with sympathy. She was on her hands and knees, staring at the ground. Touma could see that she was struggling. Her long slender muscles in her arms strained, her fingernails sinking into the road. She moved like a coiled snake, writhing, resisting the effects of the attack.

"Leave them be, boy." She said once again. Her voice was strained, breathing hard, her jaw hanging open, spittle trickling from her fangs.

She looked over and glared at Touma with narrowed eyes. But her expression was soft, gentle even. She was fighting the urge of the attack.

"They're remembering their happiest moments before they were bitten." She growled taking a deep breath, "he preferred young girls. He would buy them from impoverished areas, orphanages promising a more refined way of life." She laughed, "but what they got was this life."

"Anything's better than death." Touma spoke, ignorant of the world they lived in. She laughed, raised her head up, looking over the at the crowd. They were laughing looking at Aisa like she was a schoolteacher.

"Look at them." She turned her head, looking over at Touma. "Laughing, smiling like real children."

"They are!" Touma yelled, squeezing his hand. Index's eyes flashed as he clutched her breast.

"Touma." She spoke softly, her cheeks flushed, her body on edge.

"No!" The vampire shook her head. "Right now, you see them. But don't forget. These are the very girls that were wearing masks attacking students_"

"but they've changed." Touma interrupted, "look at them." He declared.

Another was placed on the ground.

"They're still vampires. Their will is broken. they're happy. Remembering who they were. But they will become hungry. The desire to feed will eat at them. Their throats will dry and crack, their tongues will swell and their lips will split. What would you do? Boy." She spoke in a harsh tone and blew out a breath, her body still struggling. "Will you feed them, give them a place to stay. Perhaps here in Academy city."

"Yes!"

"No!" She raised her arms up as she straightened her back, still on her knees. "They will be captured, confined and experimented on." She went silent for a minute. "Could you guarantee a good life for them."

She twisted her shoulders, cocking her head and looked at him. She narrowed her eyes, "foolish boy. Think of what you seen the night. Will you keep them like pets in cages feeding them every now and then."

Touma couldn't answer. He stared at her, looked at them then dropped his gaze to the ground, staring at nothing. "But…" He muttered.

"I remember." The vampire spoke. She laughed as she stood up, looked at Touma and Index. She smiled seeing Touma's hand pressed against Index's chest. She was holding onto his hand.

"Are you positive you're a sister?" She looked amused.

"in training." Index's cheeks became even redder.

She laughed. A beautiful laugh. It was warm, full of life.

Touma knew what would happen. He'd been watching them as he struggled to think out a course of action. Where everyone would smile. Small tears drifted down his cheeks.

The woman wore a tender smile. Her deep brown eyes sparkled, her lips thinned as she looked pleased.

"Thank you, boy."

Touma arched his eyebrows, wanting to speak. "You should feel honored." She said, walking towards Aisa. "The death of a vampire is an ugly and a beautiful thing." She added, "do me a favor? boy."

"What?" He spoke, drying the tears from his cheeks.

"Don't turn away. Don't close your eyes." She reached up, brushing the hair from her face as she looked over her shoulder, "if you do I might come back" she grinned wryly. Touma nodded. She sighed as she turned around. "And bless you again boy."

"For what?"

"For the time…" She stopped then spoke as she walked over to Aisa.

"My sister and I were hunters. We were vampire hunters for the church.

Index's eyes open wide, "the church."

"Yes, believe it or not. Anyway, my sister had been taken by surprise by somebody she knew. A priest. She'd been betrayed and turned into a vampire. And I killed my sister as she turned on me. She rushed at me with arms open wide giving me her life. But I hesitated as I delivered the death blow, her fangs ripped into my shoulder. She told me she was sorry and that she loved me and died before I could tell her I loved her. But because she had died. I was now beholden to no one. No master, for my sister would've been my master. But truth be made known I am glad. Because I tracked that bastard down to a forgotten church and slaughtered him and all his companions. But I couldn't kill myself. But yet it is my happiest memory."

She went over to the group of young girls, gazing at them like a kind sister. She sighed as she towered over the surviving girls, stroking their heads. She knelt like she was ready to pray. "When I see her once more. I will tell her I missed her and loved her very much."

She took Aisa's arms smiled, then bit. She closed her eyes, tasting her blood barely touching the tip of her tongue. Then her world went dark.

Touma watched as she fell forward into Aisa's waiting arms. Her expression was one of peace, serenity. A trickle of blood on her lips

Touma and Index watched. As the remaining vampires stood around Aisa, laughing, telling their stories. Embers rose around Aisa like fireflies on a warm night. The vampires' bodies had broken down and dissolved. The remains dried then tiny flakes burst into flames, rising into the air. The entire Avenue brightened as the burning embers floated and faded away into the ether.


	24. Chapter 24

(continued from chapter 20)

He kicked the ground, the debris exploded slicing through the air, slamming, tearing through the delicate figures of three vampires. The force launched their bodies, tumbling through the air. They bounced off the stone walls, the earth and each other, rolling across the ground and settled, their bodies broken. They didn't move. Their small frames like swiss cheese, slowly dissolving. Slowly broke into flames. The stink of their rotting, burning flesh lingered in the air.

"Tch!" Accelerator clicked his tongue, twisting his lips in contempt. He waited, his emotions unaffected by their burning corpses.

"I thought_" he stopped short, narrowing his glowing orbs.

His eyes peered through the dim, hazed filled alley. The edges of the rooftops covered in a rolling black heap of leather covered, mask wearing vampires. Their heads covered with their hoodies their eyes protected by heavy black goggles.

"Fuck!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

He held a quick breath, the corners of his mouth twisting into an aggressive ugly grin, his arms trembling as he chuckled. "say hello to a real monster!"

His voice loud and raspy. Accelerators evil laugh was an invitation of battle.

The vampires poured over the threshold, like black water, others sprang into the air. The atmosphere quivered as they snarled.

Accelerator laughed, his face distorted in mania, eyes growing wide, gripping his hand tight. He kicked the ground, the surface erupted, hunks, fragments of the building, alley, garbage cans tore through the air. His laughter drowned out by the eruption. Then quiet.

A thick dusty haze drifted in the air. He coughed, choking on it. Thin lines came across his forehead as he crinkled his eyebrows, pulling his forearm across his filthy mouth.

He looked over the destruction. The interiors of the buildings exposed like open wounds. The stone wall of the structure collapsed in a heap. Twisted metal, electrically wiring, shattered glass stuck to the frame of the buildings. Debris scattered, stretching out across the alley.

"My, my…" She said. A little impressed, a little sarcastic. The sound of heavy boots echoed in the alley. the grinding crunch of debris under each step burrowed into his ears.

A form, a black silhouette walked through the haziness. Accelerator narrowed his eyes, hunching his body, curling his fingers like claws. He waited for the reveal.

The haze swirled around her like invisible serpents, gradually exposing her features.

She dressed in black armor, protecting the front of her body, settling at her waistline. Her long legs wrapped in the corresponding material. Her long arms, biceps and forearms shielded by the very muted black armor. Thick heavy boots made the ensemble.

She cocked her head, her long black hair fell behind her shoulders. Her white skin shimmered like ceramic, her black eyes glimmered like pools of black water. She twisted her lips in an angelic smile. Her long thin fangs slipped over her lower lip.

"I'm impressed." She spoke with a smile, cocking her head to the opposite side. She smacked her lips, her tongue gliding over them, "Not really." She chuckled

Accelerator laughed, then exhaled, "well, let me impress you." He said with no particular malice.

He stomped the ground.

The air thundered, stone, metal and garbage sliced through the haziness. The roar of the explosion turned into a gently rain of falling debris.

"Like I mentioned." She shouted, her voice falling from a distant direction.

Accelerator's eyes stretched wide. Looking around the alley. His gaze falling on the shadowy form standing on the second floor.

"Tch!" Thinning his eyes as his jaws tightened.

She stood up on the second level the building. The outer wall demolished by his earlier attack. She placed her hand on her waist, shifting her hips.

"You must be quicker than that, puny boy." She grinned, narrowing her eyes. "Let's try once again, shall we."

She took a step and dropped, landing on the ground like a ninja. Her right leg kicked out, her left arm extended, fingers spread wide in an exaggerated pose. She chuckled. Then stood up straight cocking her head arrogantly. She blew out a breath, "like I said." She spoke, the next moment she was inches away from accelerator face, "let's try that again!" She yelled, slamming her fist against his jaw.

He didn't flinch, his eyes thinned as he watched her arm flail like a fish out of water, her fingers, wrist and forearm crackling like tinfoil.

"What the!" Her eyes flew open wide in surprise, quickly jumping back, staring at her misshapen arm.

"What were you saying?"

The right side of accelerator's lips slowly curled, "bitch!"

She lifted her arm, holding her hand with her other hand, examining the damage. She twisted her brow, biting her lips then snap.

She grinned, wiggling her fingers, "there we go."

"Tch!" Accelerator spit, clicking his tongue, "great… So, the movies are true." He paused, looking at her as she wiggled her fingers at him, "self-regeneration… Or_"

"something like that." She interrupted as he spoke, then quickly lunged towards him.

Bam!

The air was filled with the sound of flesh exploding and bones cracking.

"Shit!" The vampire screamed, reeling from the pain as she drove her fist into his abdomen. She quickly jumped back again, shaking her shattered arm, "shit, shit, shit!" she yelled. She moved her head back and forth, gritting her teeth. The arm hung in the air, dangling like a sock full of meat. Then snap. It healed.

"Maybe?" She spoke, slowly cocking her head.

"My turn!" He growled as he kicked the ground. She turned her head, he was barreling towards her, his hand clenched into a fist.

"Huh?" She seemed generally surprise.

Her eyes went wide, twisting her shoulders in a defensive posture away from his extended hand. She turned her body, her right shoulder twisting, her left arm swinging towards his ribs.

"Gotcha." Accelerator whispered, flipping out his index finger, barely scratching her shoulder. Her body screamed in pain, her shoulder exploded sending her twisting into the air. She slammed into the damaged wall of the building then tumbled to the ground.

"Fuck!" She growled, her face twisting in pain.

A huge chunk of her shoulder was missing. Pieces of pink and red flesh opened to the air. her skin torn, yellowish fat and white bone covered in light crimson.

Accelerator laughed, as he straightened his back, putting his hand on his hip, "Huh?" gazing in surprise. Watching the sickly sight.

A squishy wet sound. Slender wet threads of muscle stretched across her open wound, slowly pulled itself together.

"As long as I have blood, boy." She chuckled, watching her wound heal, "I can do this until I figure out a way to kill you."

The muscles stretched, combined, knitting itself whole. Then her white skin grew across the wound.

This would be a battle of attrition. Accelerator thought to himself. He tightened his jaws looking for the answer. He cocked his head, tapping the little black box attached the choker around his neck. He moved his mouth like he was chewing. His eyes looking around the alley, up the walls to the darkening sky. Thinking.

No vampires were interfering. Just him and her. He nodded. He could see Misaka 20001 standing behind him, her hand hanging the air, waiting to reach out to him. Her eyes fixated on the vampire. But her gaze was analytical, gathering information. She had the computing power of close to 10000 minds. Misaka 20001 and the Misaka clones. The identical sisters of Mikoto Misaka aka the railgun. A third rank level five esper.

"As long as she has blood." Misaka remembers what she said, Misaka remembers. The information churning across the Misaka network.

Accelerator arched his right eyebrow, slightly nodding his head.

"Head or heart." He spat the words out.

"Misaka thinks another strategy should be considered." Misaka quickly replies, Misaka quickly replies.

The vampire's wounds were healed. She slowly stood up, slapping, rubbing her hands together. She let out a confident laughed and then spoke, "well now, shall we?"

Accelerator crouched his body like an animal ready to strike. His lips spread, his mouth grew wide showing his teeth.

"Misaka suggests attacking major arteries." Misaka pauses, Misaka pauses. "Neck, armpit, inner thighs, arteries that will_" she suddenly stopped.

"Misaka says stop. I'm too young for necking." Misaka begs, Misaka begs.

Accelerator turned, hearing, seeing the small girl dressed in blue dress with white dots and white overcoat being dragged away by single vampire.

"damn it!" Accelerator swallowed, "she tricked us."

It was dressed in black body armor. Its head covered by a hoodie, large dark glasses and a black leather covering the face. The only open spaces were for its eyes. Like chrome teeth, the zipper that looked like a mouth was open, revealing a mouth with long thin fangs. Misaka 20001 was struggling, fighting, her hands underneath its jaw, pushing it away.

"Brat!" Accelerator yelled, his heart jumping, his right foot tapping the ground, flying across the alley.

The older vampire cackled like a madwoman, enjoying the scene. She took this chance to attack and started rushing towards Accelerator.

Accelerator reached out, closing in on Misaka 20001 and the small vampire as they struggled. It's mouth inching closer to Misaka's throat, saliva spilling out into the air.

"No!" Misaka repeats, Misaka repeats. "I'm saving myself for that certain someone." Misaka rambles, Misaka rambles.

Accelerator's heart was slamming against his chest, a sick worried feeling swallowed him as he watched the two struggling. The images of the sisters. The sisters he had killed flashing through his mind. Misaka 00001 all the way to Misaka 10031. Each face identical, each face individual. He sank his teeth into his lower lip, the blood trickled down his chin.

He didn't see the older vampire closing in, like a predator nearing its prey. She thinned her eyes, grinning.

He reached them. His eyes lighting up. A very small smile on his lips.

Accelerator's finger gently pressed against the vampire's forehead as her fangs pinched Misaka 20001 neck. Her eyes went dead. The back of her head exploded. Brain matter, skull fragments splashed against the alley wall. Her body's spasms. Misaka 20001 fell from her grip.

Accelerator twisted his body, catching her before she hit the ground. The older vampire was close, so close she could smell Accelerators fear. she knew his weakness. she threw a punch. Her knuckles grazed Accelerator's shoulder.

"Shit!" She spoke in a growled.

Accelerator yelled, screaming as he curled his body around Misaka 20,001, pulling her against his body as he tumbled across the ground, rolling then slammed against the wall. The walls shook, bricks fell slamming against his head and back then hit the ground.

"I barely touched him?" She whispered, slowly cocking her head. "I barely touched him. Wait." She thought, looking at accelerator struggling.

He was on top of Misaka 20001 looking at her, caressing her cheek, whispering, making sure that she was all right. Misaka 20001 looked up at him, her eyes nearly close, her voice soft.

"Misaka is fine." Misaka sighs, Misaka sighs. "Accelerator has saved Misaka again. What will I have to do to repay such a kindness." Misaka continues to say embarrassing things, Misaka continues to say embarrassing things.

"I grazed him, he went flying. But if I hit him head on, full force I received damage. Some sort of reflection, rebound maybe." She arched her eyebrows, opening her eyes wider, "it's like hitting yourself." She nodded, "that's it, I just need to pull back. But if he hits me." She slowly grinned, "we are on equal terms." She muttered.

The thought thrilled her, thrilled her so much chills ran through her body. A life-and-death battle. After all the centuries of quick kills. She'd run through the emotions, kill, kill, kill. Nothing. It felt like nothing. But now.

Her lips spread wider, her long thin fangs slipped over her lips. Her cheeks slowly blushed. "Hey boy?!" She spoke.

Accelerator looked over, "what!"

She was gone.

A sudden brush of air and movement and Misaka 20001was gone. He stared at the empty space were moments earlier she was lying. Where her young body was pressed against him. He could still feel her warmth, her scent lingering in the air.

"Where's?" His voice sounded like a scared little child. His throat trembled, his heart quickened.

A low sucking sound, a small breath exhaled. Accelerator's heart stopped, an empty hole filled his chest. He didn't want to. He didn't want to. He knew. He slowly turned his head, his eyes narrowing, going dead. His lips thinned, his jaws tensed.

Misaka 20,001 was in the arms of the vampire. She hung across her arms like a broken doll. The vampires mouth, her fangs in her neck. Her throat moving with each swallow. The vampires' eyes were sated. The edges of her lips curled in satisfaction.

The first blow was struck by her, Misaka 20,001 had paid the price. She raised her head in victorious defiance, thin lips covered in glorious red. She ran her tongue across them slowly, enjoying, savoring the taste. And enjoying the look in _**his**_ eyes.

They were equals. She knew it. He was now her equal.

Misaka 20,001's body hung in her arms, her skin pale, her head hanging down, eyes open wide staring out into oblivion.

"Bitch." He whispered. She slowly nodded, pulling her lower lip into her mouth.

"A little more and she's_"

Rapid weapons fire split the air. The round slamming into the vampires' upper torso. Her body shook from the high-impact. Misaka 20,001's body fell to the ground in a heavy thump, her body in a heap.

Two individuals ran past accelerator. The muzzle flash of automatic fire temporarily blinding him. One running behind them. The rounds sprayed across her armor. The rounds shattered it like glass. Her body shaking, twisting like being struck with electricity. She tumbled backwards.

Three sisters dressed in Tokiwadai uniforms, goggles pulled over their eyes ran to Misaka 20,001. Two jumped over her body and stood in front firing, the barrels slowly glowed orange. The third sister dropped to her knees slipping her hands underneath and lifted her body up.

"Packet retrieved." Misaka 10032 speaks while lifting said package.

She adjusted her grip then turned and started running towards Accelerator.

The two sisters dropped their weapons, reaching behind their backs. They pulled out two grenades and pulled the pins, toss them towards the vampire as she laid on the ground.

"Fire in the hole!" The two Misaka's yelled, turned and charged towards Accelerator.

The grenades exploded in a thunderous roar, the alley covered in flames. The heat and the pressure of the explosion rushed towards them. Accelerator quickly slammed his fist into the asphalt, blowing the explosion back towards the vampire.

The explosion slowly disappeared. The air filled with the sound of falling debris, the creaking of the buildings dying under their own weight. The haze thickened, turning the alley nearly pitch.

Accelerator, the sisters coughed, choking, covered their mouths with their hands. But he didn't care about the devastation. He rolled across the ground to the three sisters. The two sisters were holding new weapons. Two large bore riot equipped shotguns, extra shells lining the short barrels. They squatted in front of Misaka 20,001. The other sister cradling her against her chest.

"Packages retrieved." Misaka 100032 replies as she sends a message across the network.

Accelerator knelt by her side, his eyes looking at the frail, pale body of Misaka 20,001. Bumps, bruises, cuts and two puncture marks in her throat.

"Virus will spread." Misaka 20,001 spoke, the words mechanical slipping over her pale lips. "Three days until infection is complete." Misaka warns, Misaka warns.

"Will be like big sis…" Her voice faded, her head slipped, nestled against Misaka 10032's breast.

She looked at her sister, cradled in her arms and blushed. "my first touch." She sighed, "and it's my sister." Misaka now regrets. Her fingers pressing against something tiny and soft.

Accelerator cupped her cheek, her skin felt cold, unresponsive. Not like the time he got inside her head, changing code. Despite the bullet to the brain. It was the first time knowing he could do something he couldn't do before.

He could change.

A couple of coughs, then choking. Accelerator turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

The haze was slowly clearing. The sound of slurping followed by muffled struggling then silence. Accelerator's eyes went wide. The sisters stared, gripping their weapons, chambering a round.

She stood in the haze, holding something. It was struggling then went still. She tossed it away like it was trash. The body of a small vampire laid at her feet, not moving. She wiped her forearm across her mouth as the haze revealed her.

The wounds on her face were closing, her armor broken. She took it off and tossed it to the ground. He could hear the bones cracking and mending as she waited. The undergarment that she wore was a black tightfitting mesh, filled with holes, torn exposing much of her breast and belly. She grinned, "don't worry," she slowly cocked her head to the side, "I'm not shy."

She brushed her long hair behind her, letting it slipped down her back.

"She tasted funny. Like…" Her face twisted in thought, "I don't know." She sighed, "like a substitute or something. Not quite right. " She quickly nodded her head, twisting her lips. She inhaled, letting it escape through her nose, "now, where were we?"

Accelerator stood up, "get out of here." He spoke in a determined voice, "I don't care if you have to carry her through hell, get her to him. He'll figure it out." He snorted and spit. He was referring to a certain doctor at a certain hospital. Heavens canceler the doctor that had fixed him.

"Misaka's have determined that the best plan is to stay here." Misaka 10046 says pointing out that they are surrounded.

"Misaka concurs." Misaka 10039 agrees as she readies for battle, waiting until sisters arrived.

"Great." His eyes darting around the alley.

He could see small black shadows rising through the haze. "Why would they follow her after she's killed one of her own." He thought, "sick bitch!" He shook his head.

"Fine." He readied himself, "but the minute they arrive."

"In less than 10 minutes. Sisters will be here. They are traveling through the alleys." Misaka 10046 reports, nodding her head, slipping her skirt down to cover her blue and white striped panties as she stands.


	25. Chapter 25

They face each other like a bullfighter and a bull in the arena. The air crackled with electricity, anticipation. Who was who no one cared. The crumbling edges of the building bowed as vampires leaned over, tasting the animosity growing thick. Accelerator crouched, his red eyes glaring as his lips thinned like razors. The vampire standing still like a mannequin. Her black eyes glistening in the haziness of the darkening alley. She knew what she had to do. She paid no attention to the sisters. The two holding large bore riot shotguns the other with an automatic pistol, cradling Misaka 20,001s shivering body.

Silence.

The sound of hearts beating like drums, long deep breaths, growling. The air vibrated with sounds.

Bang!

Misaka 10039 pumped the grip of her shotgun, expelling the smoky empty shell, chambering another round.

Bang!

Another loud explosion.

Misaka 10046 pumped the grip of the shotgun, expelling the smoky empty shell, chambering another round.

Bang!

The blast ripped through the chests of vampires falling through the air.

Chaos broke out.

The vampire charged, her face twisted. She did enjoy this. Accelerator pounced, kicking the ground. Their bodies collided. She swung hitting his jaw, quickly pulling her fist away. His mouth racked with pain, his cheek rippling from the punch.

She laughed.

A burning sensation blistered her right side. Accelerator finger glanced across her white skin.

"Shit! Her body tensed.

The pain rushed through her body like a lover's kiss. She stepped back, throwing another punch. He flicked it away.

Her fingers disappearing in the bloody mist. She healed.

They fought, only having eyes for each other. Two alpha lions battle for control of the pride. Claws slashing, fangs ripping at each other.

The walls splattered with blood, dripping from the broken glass, twisted metal and electrical wiring. The deafening rounds of shotgun blast, screaming, grunting and growling.

A perverted twisted dream of sex.

She grinned, smelling the air, blood, dust, gunpowder and sweat.

It turned her on, excited her, she wanted more. Her eyes lit up in dark flames, her lips red, her fangs glistening.

"Five minutes." Misaka 10032 speaks.

Accelerator nodded his head, glaring. His body racked with pain. He dragged his forearm across his bloodied lips, smearing it across his cheek. "I gotta hold out."

He thought to himself, catching a glimpse of Misaka 20,001. The sisters, standing, faces, clothing splattered with blood. Dead, decaying bodies around them like kindling. Orange, red flames covered the carcasses, glowing embers like fireflies rose into the air, drifting then faded.

Misaka 10032, tossed her automatic pistol, reaching into the large tote bag. It looked like a large body bag used to carry the dead. An image flashed in his mind.

She pulled something out.

"Fire in the hole!" Misaka 10032 warns as she pulls the pin.

She tossed it down another alley. There was an explosion, A flash and body parts flew into the air, tumbling across the ground.

"Tch!" Accelerator spoke.

A blunt pain like a sledgehammer slammed into his nose. His body flew through the air.

"Gotcha!" she spoke as she laughed. Watching his body slowly rise from the ground.

Accelerator's body curved backwards, his legs leaving the ground, flipped up tapping her elbow.

Bam!

Her arm exploded, flopping like a fish. Her forearm and hand dropped to the ground.

"oops?!"

She laughed, "a little slow on the pullback." She shook her head, a little angry at herself.

He hit the ground back first and laid still for a moment.

Silence.

He stared up into the twilight, framed by the jagged edges of the buildings. The alley, a tight battlefield. Shotgun blasts flashed across the edges of his vision, vampires falling from the sky. Embers floating free, pulled and pushed by the wind.

He slowly raised his hand, tapping the little black box that hung around his neck. Electronic sounds of the sisters filled his head.

Since the attack by the Roman Catholic church on Academy city. When Misaka 20,001 was kidnapped by Kihara. He laid near death. A new hidden power revealed itself to him. He nodded remembering the sensation. The overwhelming darkness that consumed him.

He slowly breathed. Since then but even before that when he was shot in the head. The doctor told him how amazed he was at Accelerators healing powers. His wounds healed quicker. How quickly his hair grew back. The pain disappeared. Then he realized.

He was changing. Changing to what?

He listened to the chatter of close to 10,000 sisters communicating across the world. Each word clear, concise. He heard numbers, calculations and his name. They didn't speak with malice, fear or worry. They said his name like calling out to a friend. He could see their faces smiling as they waved.

"Run." The combined voices spoke, like a choir. "Get up! Run!" He quickly blinked.

The vampire was falling from the sky like a bird of prey. Her eyes wide, grinning. Her fist raised like a hammer aiming for his skull.

"Fuck!" He spat the word out, "thanks!"

He quickly rolled over, her fist slamming into the ground. The spot exploded, the ground caved to her fist.

"Dammit. I missed." She quickly turned her head, laughing.

"Where you going?!" She yelled, watching Accelerator running towards the end of the alley.

"Here I come." She roared in a playful manner, pushing herself up off the ground.

The dim light of the outside grew closer. His heart was racing, lungs straining to breathe. His legs aching. He struggled to take a deep breath and quickly turned around. He stuck his hand out.

His long white hair flipped across his forehead covering his narrowed red eyes. His thin smile appeared across his face as he lowered his head.

"Surprise! Bitch!

"Fuck!" Her lips twisted, her body turned trying to avoid his finger spread wide. Then he laughed. It sounded like rusty nails being driven into a chalkboard.

He twisted his body in the opposite direction, whipping his other hand out like a snare. Her eyes went wide, realizing he had directed, led her into the mouth of the trap.

She blocked his attack, sacrificing her right shoulder. The flesh exploded, the pain tore through her, the fires ravaged her blood. Her face twisting in excruciating pain.

She tumbled across the ground and then stop.

She gripped what was left of her shoulder with her healthy hand, squeezing it tight. A large wound like this, she could bleed out.

"Very nice!" She shouted, still lying on her back. "I should've known you wouldn't run." She quickly nodded, licking her lips in satisfaction. "I love you, Accelerator." She spoke to herself.

"Hey!" She continued, looking side to side for her arm. "Why don't you drop that little force field thingy or whatever it is and let me turn you. We'd have so much fun together." She arched her neck, looking behind her and smiled. "There you are." She had found her arm.

"How about I don't, but you still try to stick your fangs into my throat, you sick conceited bitch!"

"now now…" She spoke as she rolled on her belly, crawled a few feet, reached out and grabbed her arm. She rolled on her back and held the end of her arm to her shoulder. She chuckled. "I love the way you talk dirty to me."

The feeling returned to her fingertips. "I'm getting sloppy." She whispered, sat up and looked at him.

Accelerator was worse for wear. Bruises covered his face, blood covered his mouth, trickling from his eyes. She couldn't gauge his heart or breathing because of his reflection. But from experience. She hadn't had a fight like this since the rise of the three warlords. When vampires like her were the norm not the rarity.

She stood up, brushing the dirt off her butt.

The fighting in the alley had stopped. She cocked her head, looking past him.

"Looks like it's over." She spoke, pointing past accelerator to the alley.

He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder as a small dark shadow move through the haze.

A vampire, her head and face exposed, covered in blood. Her eyes wet with tears, her mouth hanging open wide. She was struggling to walk, emerging from the darkened alley.

"You lose." The vampire spoke calmly, watching the little one as she slowly took her steps.

Boom!

An explosion ripped through the chest of the little vampire. Her face frozen in shock. A large hole in her chest where her heart used to be. She dropped to her knees and then fell forward hitting the ground face first in a sickening wet splat.

"Misaka, sorry for being late." Misaka 19090 speaks apologetically while clearing the chamber.

Accelerator grinned, his eyes glistened, turning around to face the vampire once more.

"oh well." She shrugged her shoulders, returning her attention to Accelerator.

He swayed, wobbled, his legs faltering. His chest aching with each gasp. The blows he received were like sledgehammers. Once she understood how to break down through his ability. She piled it on.

She stood staring, glaring, taunting him. Her eyes flashed up in a black flame, her grotesque smile narrowed. Her long curved fangs slipped out pricking her bottom lip. A dribble of blood fell over her creamy white skin.

She was waiting, coiled, a serpent waiting to strike. She cocked her head, her long messy hair falling over her shoulders, fingers curved, nails glistened. A breath, a simple breath and she would strike.

The boy, this strange gawky white haired boy, had just driven her to exhaustion. Her heart was pounding, her breathing evened, held tight in her chest for her final strike.

She waited 400 years for this battle, euphoria. Now to end it.

She waited for a moment. The pleasure. The feeling building inside her like a lover's gaze.

but her eyes opened wide in astonishment." Why!? Why is he laughing!"

His strained look, crimson eyes half lidded, his lips narrow. Accelerator didn't have a care. He learned a long time ago. That his abilities were not what he had been taught. Vector control. Defensive, suited simply to kill. And he was skilled at it. Because that's what they told him.

Kill, murder, exterminate and develop into a level VI. Power. Absolute power. No individual would challenge. They lied.

He was challenged, by that boy. A level 0 with that peculiar right hand. No matter what pain he delivered that boy would get up from the ground and fight. Anything to help him achieve his dream of absolute power. No one would challenge him. no one would dare come close to him.

He stared up into the nighttime sky. An idea. Yes, that will work.

He reached up to the air and catch the wind. Channeling it. The numbers crunched, the wind began to flow and it worked. The possibilities excited him, awakened him to his core. But the sisters interfered.

"Why! They are nothing but wind up dolls. Right?! Right?"

A young girl wearing only a rag called out to him in the darkness, on a bleak street.

Not afraid. "Do you know what I did?" He cried out, he admitted.

She didn't care. Because she saw him. Without him they wouldn't be. She answered.

A virus and everything would fall apart.

An idea. A thought. A realization. I can do this.

He went inside her mind, finding, fixing the code. The thought thrilled him. I can save someone. A bullet to the brain was his reward. But despite all that. he had saved two people that night. Maybe a third. Himself.

Now, A battle on equal ground. This vampire had driven him to fatigue. He needed to finish. Misaka 20,001 was lying down on the ground in a clump like soiled laundry, bitten.

Accelerator opened his lethargic, weak eyes, his narrow lips curved a little. His shoulders shook. A weak laugh, it became louder into his familiar cackle. He raised his head to the dim sky.

An idea. A thought. A plan.

The alley was too confining. So, he moved into the street. Wide open. The other vampires would not intervene. Their master was fighting a monster. Trading blows. The pain, body parts breaking. When she was wounded, she'd reach out, snatch a vampire draining it. Remove her ability to feed.

She was cold, ruthless and unforgiving. He needed to stall, if he couldn't kill. An idea. He'd take advantage of his ability to redirect fatal blows. Another success.

Then the word fell into his pain filled consciousness. "Drop." A simple voice said inside his head. And he did.

Accelerator raised his arms out, palms facing the sky and fell over backwards. He saw her startled expression fade from his point of view. Then the blackened heavens, the oranges and purples, luminous stars. He wrinkled his brow watching streaks of lightning speed across the sky. Two golden glints, like dying stars moved over his face. He hit the ground A sense of satisfaction rolled over him.

He needed to stall.

Time for the plan to work.

Time for the Sisters to get up close. Not even 50 feet away. So, close she wouldn't be capable of avoiding the attack.

Time to set up two fifty caliber metal eaters rifles. The very weapon employed to stop tanks in the Gulf conflicts. The very weapon employed in an effort on Accelerator. They required time to bolt them to the ground, coordinates fixed, ammo loaded. Special anti-Esper rounds. The external shell inscribed with runes. The smaller inside round to finish off the job.

The plan. He would ask for help. He would be a decoy. The Sisters set the plan into motion.

He lay flat on the ground for less than a moment. Misaka 20,001 needed him. The thought sickened him and warmed him. She'd been hurt while he was to protect her. The failure gnawed at him.

"It's okay." Misaka says Misaka says. "Accelerator it's okay, Misaka smiles, Misaka smiles" he heard her voice inside his head.

He got up off hard ground and ran off to the alley. He didn't worry about turning around to see if it was successful. He knew they wouldn't fail.

A heavy wet slump like a bag of damp rice falling from the shelf. The street went quiet.

The vampires hesitated, their destruction stilled. All eyes staring at their mistresses' lifeless body.

Its head was missing, mere pieces of a bloodied stump. A large space in the chest, pieces of meat, bone protruding out.

"Let's go! Brats!" Accelerator yelled, stooping over, plucking up Misaka 20,001 off the filthy ground. "Tch!" He clicked his tongue. "Shit! What have you been eating lately?" He shouted, noticing a little weight on the small body. He adjusted his grip, hoping to make her comfortable. He looked up at the rooftops.

Two Sisters, who had delivered the kill shots were standing near the edge, peering at him. the goggles strapped around their heads, their eyes catching the growing moonlight. The breeze fanning their hair, clothing, revealing their distinctively different colored panties.

"Misaka's desire to finish." Misaka 13577 speaks holding a what the blue blazes is that in her hand. Her lips revealed a mischievous smile.

"Yes." Misaka 19090 responds to her sister while holding the very what the blue blazes did she have in her hand. She gave out a short snicker. It was the size of a volley ball. Gray metallic colored object with a handle to carry it.

"Right!" Grumbled accelerator, "I'm off with the brat." He twisted his lips and vanished back into the blackness of the alley.

The two of them walked over to the edge of the roof that looked toward the street. The vampires still puzzled as their mistresses' body wasted away.

A low terrifying growl shook the atmosphere. Many of the vampires removed their mask, pulling their hoodies exposing their heads. They were not the faces of frightening monsters from the movies but the faces of young girls. They tightened their eyes, lips tensed, fangs ready.

"Calculations are ready. Misaka 13577 says to her sister, pointing out to where it needs to go.

"Confirm. Misaka 19090 says to her sister, acquiesce in understanding.

Two more Misaka's walked over to the edge. Two large metal cylinders strapped to their backs. Both like scuba tanks only twice the size. A long flexible tube curved to a handle with a spinning nozzle. The soft hissing noise emanated from the end. A few millimeters apart from the mouth of the spout, a narrow tube with a small flame trembling in the slight breeze.

They nodded to each other, then lifted their right legs and placed their shoes on the edge of the building.

The two Sisters' reach back and threw the two medium-size round objects into the twilight sky. they hit the ground with a metal clunk, bouncing and then rolled across the ground and stopped. A hissing whisper of aerosol spilling out from each object, drifting into the air.

The vampires didn't pay attention to the two volleyball size containers. They didn't pay attention to the lighter than air aerosol that was slipping, snaking around them like a fog. Their anger rising, the growling shaking the ground and then.

In the stillness was a sound, someone flipped a switch and the nozzle spun, the whirring sound becoming louder. The flames flickering then they squeezed the triggers on the two flamethrowers. The whirring changed into roar as liquid flame hit the air, spilling over the edge of the building onto the ground. A magnificent cascade of flames. Like propane burners on an outdoor grill the air around them brightened up. The gas that drifted around them burst into flames. In a split second, the entire area was in flames. The light of the roaring flames flickered across the sisters faces, the building, up into the night sky. The roar hiding, the wails of the vampires as they died.


	26. Chapter 26

(continued from chapter 20.)

Kuroko bent over, her hands on her knees, exhausted. Sweat dripped from the tip of her nose and chin as she struggled with each breath. She rescued the three unconscious girls from the alley, teleporting them to the safety of a rooftop. By luck, she caught sight of an anti-skill van speeding down the Avenue.

The empty street suddenly came to life with screeching tires, the smell of burning rubber and smoking red hot brake pads. The Anti-skill van's front end dove forward, the rear end fished tailed. The body of the van shook as it came to an abrupt halt when she teleported in front of the anti-skill van with a student over her shoulder like a bag of dog food. The van shimmied as it came to a stop a few feet away from Kuroko.

Two officers quickly came out of the van, yelling. They stopped, stared at the petite teleporter struggling to stand up. Her legs shaking, clothes sticking against her body.

"Kuroko?" The first officer spoke as she came out of the driver side.

It was Yomakawa Aiho. She was dressed in her dark blue anti-skill uniform. With a worried expression on her face. Her long black hair tied back into a ponytail swinging, falling below her butt. Her eyes wide in surprise, seeing the unconscious student hanging over her shoulder.

Kuroko smiled slightly in relief, her arm extended, her hand on the hood of the van. she smiled in relief handing the student over and teleported and retrieved the other two.

"You need to come with us." Yomakawa spoke as she gently laid the last young girl with the others across the floor of the anti-skill van.

Kuroko wasn't really listening. she was looking inside the van, staring at the cache of weapons neatly lining the interior of the van. The three girls were nestled together between two large crates labeled AES in large black letters.

"are those?" Kuroko felt a sick feeling growing in her belly.

"ssspecial weaponry." Tesso Tszuri said as she covered the girls up with the blanket. She stepped out of the van, her head moving back and forth, her eyes darting around. "They jump out from everywhere." She quickly nodded, looking around for vampires.

"Yeah." Yomakawa replied, "splattered a few on the way here." She said as she knelt next to the girls, looking at their necks, "telepathics are saying head, heart or extreme damage will kill them."

She shook her head as she blew out a breath, twisting her lips thinking. "Rumors are flying around… It's an invasion of vampires. probably has something to do with what happened earlier this year."

Kuroko quickly arched her eyebrows as she glanced at them, feeling a little guilty. She had been involved with hunting down the vampire that had been feeding in Academy city. It was an artificially created vampire. An unofficial experiment to prolong human life. But the organization became enamored with the military aspect of the project. That led to a more violent, devolved form of vampirism. And despite careful planning her sissy, Mikoto Misaka was bitten. Not once but twice. Kuroko had been told that her poor sissy would have to take antivenom booster to stay human.

Kuroko had also met the real thing. And her name was Anastasia von Alucard. She had come to Academy city to hunt the vampire down. Static interrupted her thoughts, Kuroko listened as Yomakawa picked up the receiver. She closed her eyes, bowed her head listening to the report. She took a deep breath, raised her head and glanced at Kuroko.

"Anti-skill is getting ready for an offensive." She spoke, nodding her head as she closed the back door and made sure they were secured.

"Tessou." She said as she walked around the van, "we need to go." She raised her voice, grabbed the door handle. "are you sure?" She looked at Kuroko.

Kuroko shook her head, "I've got judgment." She answered.

"Fine." Yomakawa jumped into the driver side seat, "Tessou! Hurry!"

"rright…" Tessou nervously answered, stumbling as she got into the passenger side. Yomakawa slipped the seat belt around her and clicked it. And waited for Tessou to do the same and then looked at Kuroko.

"Straight to judgment. Don't be a hero." She hesitated reading Kuroko's face. She could see Kuroko had other plans.

She blew out a breath, and spoke in a soft voice, "anti-skill is planning a major offensive. We're gathering at the end of road leading from the main gate. It is swamped with vampires. You need to stay out of that area."

Kuroko's heart slammed against her chest. She swallowed what little saliva in her mouth. And nearly dropped to her knees as Yomakawa continued.

"They're almost at the new bakery café." She said.

"wwhat?!" Kuroko choked on her breath, "tthat far but…" she grabbed her throat, covered her mouth, coughing.

She knew her sissy was going to be at the new bakery café. Kuroko had planned her route to include it. But with the fighting in the alley, she had forgotten about her sissy.

"I gotta go." She quickly spoke, straining to keep a calm expression as she bowed her head. she stared at the ground, listening to the keys jingling, watching her tears dripped to the street.

The engine fired up as Yomakawa turned the key, shifting into gear. The tires squealed as they took off down the road.

"Sissy." Kuroko's eyes went wet as she whispered, watching the van disappear, squealing tires, as it rounded the corner.

Her hand was shaking as she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. The tube size phone too small for anything useful shook in her palm. She took a deep breath held it for a moment and gathered herself. And then pulled out a long sliver of film. The film lit up with information. She tapped the screen and then waited as the phone dialed out.

"Come on… Sissy." She listened. Nothing. "Come on…" She bit down on her lower lip listening to the phone ring.

Nothing. each ring seemed to be taunting her, teasing her . this time she'll pick up. this time. her stomach twisted. her eyes glistening. listening to the taunting, teasing rings.

Her sissy wasn't answering. Her sissy always picked up the phone. Mikoto knew Kuroko would worry. So, she always picked up the phone to prevent unnecessary teleportation.

She hung up the phone and waited. She felt numb. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her chest was like a vise. Her arms and legs felt like anchors dragging her down beneath the waves of despair. Her long reddish brown hair clung to her skin and clothing. She had the overwhelming urge to fall to her knees and cry.

She gripped the phone tightly in her palm. But.

She always said she wanted to be by her side. She wanted to be by Mikoto Misaka's side. To stand proudly next to her and take on all those that would try to destroy her world. to protect everything she held dear. She had had a taste of it. Taking on Musujima Awaki with her move point ability. But compared to the power show that Mikoto Misaka, a level 5 Electro master, had put on display. Kuroko had come up short. She ended up in a wheelchair, her body racked with pain. But the pleasure of being taken care of by her sissy outweighed the pain.

For a moment, kuroko felt ashamed of herself. what would Mikoto do? How would her sissy handle it? Would she run to the judgement office or would she jump into the fray?

She slowly opened her hand, watched the small cellphone rolling in her palm. She took a deep breath, wetting her lips and picked up the phone and dialed.

"hello." A familiar young girls voice answered, "Kuroko?"

"Uiharu," Kuroko answered. "could you do me a favor?" the ends of her lips curled.

Uiharu nodded her head as her fingers flew across the computer keyboard. Lines of code streamed down the screen.

"AES…" she sighed, then her eyes grew wide seeing the results. "umm…" Uiharu nervously waited. She reached over to a tall glass of milk. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and brought it to her mouth and took a quick drink. She took a very deep breath and let it flow out her nose. Holding the glass of milk with both hands she spoke.

"Kuroko, first you need to be calm and_"

"I am calm?!" she quickly spoke, narrowed her eyes, the muscles in her jaws throbbed. Uiharu flinched. "I, I know your calm now but when I tell you. I want you to stay calm. Ok." Uiharu took a breath, held it, slowing putting distances between the phone and her ear.

"ok." Kuroko quickly answered.

"The letters AES stand for Anti Esper Shells_"

"WHAT!" she unleashed a torrent of words that Uiharu could never understand. Her voice quickly rising from normal to high pitched, unintelligible screaming as fast as a high-tech fighter could reach Mach speed. Ending in one word "Why?"

"it makes sense." Uiharu's voice dropped. "these rounds were developed for use against rogue esper, as a last resort. They are compact and more powerful. So why wouldn't they use them against vampires."

Even though the logic was sound. Uiharu didn't like the alternative. Weapons created to hurt her friends. She took another drink, licking the remaining milk from her lips. She put the glass on the table and quickly typed.

She listened to Kuroko's painful worried breathing as she typed. Moving images appeared on the two large screens next to the desktop. The light flickered across her face, reflecting in her eyes. the scenes of devastation, fighting in the streets and alleys.

"it will be dark soon." She spoke, not really thinking about it. Kuroko understood the meaning of her words. The sun was going down. It would be dark. The vampires would have free range of academy city.

"Mikoto is not at the bakery café. 'Uiharu spoke, tapping the screen, flipping another image to the main terminal.

"where is she?" Kuroko whispered.

Uiharu's heart quickened, her eyes glistened. Her stomach twisted. Mikoto Misaka was running through the horde of rampaging vampires. They were parting like the sea in a biblical story. And at the end of that sea. A man was standing. She recognized the man from the picture she had received earlier with the warning. dangerous.

Kuroko's head dropped to her chest. Listening to Uiharu's words. The words felt like knives thrusted deep into her chest, being twisted and turned then yanked out over and over.

"Sissy, why?"

Then there was silence. Long painful silence.

The echo of distant fighting, the popping of automatic weapons fire, screaming, yelling. The sound of her heart beating in the ear. Kuroko stared into oblivion. Waiting for something. She inhaled and slowly let it slip out through her mouth. She stared at the ground, a small smile grew across her lips. She nodded slowly then something happened.

"there's a small group of vampires separating from the main force, circling around behind anti skills location at the end of the main avenue."

Kuroko's eyes and ears pricked up. "go on." She spoke without thinking. She listened.

Her shoulders shook as they sank and she slipped the phone into her pocket, shaking her head. She sighed closing her eyes and then quickly teleported in the opposite direction of the judgment offices towards the bakery café. She disappeared.

She remained high in the air, using the three-bladed windmill's, tall buildings and even the tops of lampposts heading towards her destination.

As she flew over the area, a loud explosion occurred in the same alley that she had left. The vampires swarming over the buildings, the sound of gunfire and the number one ranked esper running out into the street.

She teleported again.

She landed on the balcony of a 10-story building. She took a deep breath as she creased her eyes and her face twisted. A girl dressed in bright white nuns' outfit and a school girl. And close to them was a boy.

"Wait…"

She leaned a little to get a closer look. "It's him. What he doing?" She recognized him.

He had helped her sissy save her from the building collapsed. severely wounded in her battle with the level four teleporter with move point ability. But he was also her romantic rival for the affection of Mikoto Misaka. Her friend and roommate, her sissy. She narrowed her eyes growling to herself.

He was surrounded by vampires. He was fighting, running among the crowd of black ants. She could hear singing and screaming.

She teleported.

She could see the bakery in the distance. A few more jumps and she'd be there. She could hear yelling, screaming, fighting and gunfire. She could see vampires running along the rooftops, jumping into the air onto the street below. She could see the bakery was being overrun.

Kuroko shook her head, turning her head and looking down the road. It was a narrower street than the main roads. during the day, it was a quiet street, lined with small shops that specialized in hard to find items. Not a lot of traffic. Perfect for sneaking around, perfect for ambushing your prey.

They were moving along the small narrow street, hugging the walls of the small buildings, slipping into the narrow alleys a few meters wide. Beyond them the anti-skill members were gathering, finalizing their plans. Many of them were suiting up, checking out their weapons. Tending some of the wounded. Loading the critical into ambulances.

Uiharu would notifying them. Kuroko needed to stall them. She closed her eye, biting her lip. Then slowly opened and smiled. "here we go sissy."

She teleported into the fray.

She teleported and reappeared in the shadows of a narrow space between two buildings. The pathway was pitch black. It was so dark she couldn't see her hands in front of her face. She closed her eyes and opened them, hoping they would adjust to the dark. She reached out with both hands, her fingers touching the rough surface of the brick walls and walked towards the soft light at the end of the path.

Kuroko made her way through the tight alley, bumping into objects, biting her lip to hide the sudden pain, kicking rocks across the ground. her body tensed, hoping no one had heard the stones skipping along the concrete surface. She opened her mouth breathing in the cool air and held it. She listened to the beating of her heart, the scraping of her nails across the bricks. She stopped, holding her head still, her eyes darting back and forth. She licked her lips, exhaling her breath.

"Why?" She thought to herself, gently moving her fingers along the rough surface, "no noise."

She took a few steps, her fingers tapping across the surface and again the slow scraping sound itched across her skin.

"Crap." She mouthed the words.

She slowly lowered her hands to her side, squeezing her fingers into her sweating palms. Then opened her hand. The fabric of her skirt slipped across her fingertips. She took another deep breath and held it, closed her eyes and listened. She raised her arms up and let her fingertips fall upon the brick.

Scrape.

It reminded her of a nail file pulled slowly across fingernails. The only problem was she was sliding her finger not her nails across the brick. She softly exhaled keeping her eyes closed. She moved her fingers across the brick.

Scrape.

A cold chill swept over her skin, goosebumps rose across her body. She was in a tight, confining dark space, not alone.

Her body broke into a cold sweat, her throat dried and her fingers trembled.

"Surprise." A little girl whispered, sounding a little sarcastic.

She didn't know why but Kuroko could imagine the malevolent smile sweeping across her face. She pictured a snake smiling. If a snake could smile.

"Surprise." Kuroko answered, raising her voice, teleporting a few feet away, twisting her body, metal spikes flew through the air. A sickening sound of soft flesh being pierced.

"Ouch?!"

"Huh?" Kuroko spoke as her eyes went wide, "ouch?"

"Yes, ouch that hurts." She giggled.

Kuroko blinked her eyes, seeing a shadow of an image in the dark. she crouched, her hands hung by the leather straps that held her metal spikes. Three were now missing, three more in her hand. She waited, the dying sunlight and electric lights that lined the street provided a soft glow near the end of the path.

The vampire walked out the shadows. The streetlights revealing, reflecting off her black leather outfit. She wore it like a second skin, covered in black, like the others, from head to boots. A black hoodie covered her head. A black mask and glasses covered her face and eyes. The chrome zipper, like a malevolent smile was open, like metal teeth wrapped around another mouth with soft lips and sharp fangs. She was looking at her chest, struggling to pull out a metal spikes stuck in her flesh.

"I may not have much." She paused, her lips twisting as she grew frustrated trying to pull the first spike out of her upper chest. "But I like what I have. So, don't go trying to pop my boobs." She groaned in relief, pulling the first spike out and let it drop to the ground.

It hit the ground, a little metal clink as it bounced and rolled by her boots.

Kuroko watched as the vampire fingers sank to her knuckle. Her stomach turned, listening to the wet squishing sucking sound as she dug another spike out. The metal glistened in red, her fingers covered in her blood. She brought them up to her lips, slipping the spike and then her fingers into her mouth and sucked.

Kuroko's eyes thinned as she covered her mouth, her throat lurched. She fought the urge to throw up.

The girl grinned, slowly pulling her fingers then the spike out of her mouth. She smacked her lips clean and cocked her head and spoke.

"I can do other things too." She sighed, sounding a little bored. "If you like…" She paused, "before I eat you." She chuckled.

Kuroko swallowed, taking a breath and straightened her back, crossing her arms over her chest.

She had experience in dealing with vampires. Well, one in particular. She was brash, arrogant and cute. And made no excused about who she liked. Kuroko gritted her teeth thinking of Anastasia's obvious infatuation with her sissy. "Never!" she yelled in her mind.

"I don't think so little girl." Kuroko narrowed her eyes, "maybe you should go home before I do something you'll regret."

"Really?" She giggled. She cocked her head. Kuroko imagined she looked amused underneath the mask and glasses.

"Really." Kuroko gave her a hard nod.

The girl's mouth framed by the metal teeth of the zipper gradually opened wide, showing her fangs. She reached up, pulling her hoodie down and took off her glasses then her mask and tossed them to the ground.

"It's dark enough." She said, nodding her head.

Little girl was right. Kuroko thought to herself. She had to be around 11 maybe 12. Her short black hair pulled back, a little flower hairpin fit snug on the right side of her head. Her face was a little chubby but cute and her eyes glowed in evening light. A soft brown.

"So why don't we…" The girl chuckled, lunging towards Kuroko. In a blink, she was almost on Kuroko.

Kuroko cocked her head, her narrowed eyes softened. She felt bad for the little girl. She thought to herself how did this happen. She should be home, studying, playing with friends. Helping her mother cook dinner. Watching television or playing games. She should doing a thousand things other than this. But Kuroko knew in her heart that the girl had died a long time ago. Those eyes, those soft brown eyes became hard, aggressive like a wild beast. She growled as she charged, her finger spread like claws.

Kuroko swept her hand through the air across her chest. The spikes flew into her face, striking her forehead and both cheeks. She screamed, her face twisting in anger.

"Bitch! I will rip you apart, bath in your blood and fuck you up!"

"Nice language, little girl." Kuroko spoke, still standing in the same spot, sticking her hand out, "by the way, in case you don't know. I'm a teleporter." Kuroko said. It sounded like a warning. But she didn't move. She waited, watched as the little girl, the little vampire rushed toward her.

The moment Kuroko's finger brushed against little girls hand she disappeared.

Kuroko looked up into the sky. The little girl appeared high in the air exposed to the dying rays of the setting sun.

She could just imagine the shocked expression on the little girls' face. A hint of pain, a hint of regret. But Kuroko just looked up at the little girl. The sun's rays lighting up the front of her body.

"No!" She screamed, covering her face from the sunlight.

Kuroko leaned over picking up a large piece of rock about the size of a baseball. She sighed as she stood and looked up into the sky. The little girl hanging in the air like a target for just a moment, covering her face with her hands and then her head exploded in a red mist, pieces falling down, fire trailing like a shooting star.

Kuroko shook her head, wiping her hands together then turned and walked out into the warm electric glow of the street light and vanished.

She reappeared in the doorway of a small shop, hidden in the shadows, looking down the street. Small specialty shops made of brick, stone and wood lined both sides of the narrow cobblestoned streets. Product neatly organized and displayed behind large glass windows. Designed to look like the main street of a small European village.

Kuroko could see them walking along the shops on the other side. The side with no sunlight. The shadows created by the florescent beams from the cast iron streetlights. It was an image she had seen in old vampire movies. Brick and wooden buildings, gas streetlights, cobblestone streets. If it was foggy it would be perfect.

Kuroko nodded her head as she thought. She needed to stall them. She looked around the street, along the buildings.

"Damn cleaning robots." She grinned, sounding a little sarcastic. Nothing to use as a weapon. She only had a few metal spikes. After her last meeting with a vampire, those wouldn't last.

Something moved. She saw it from the corner of her eye. Another vampire she thought. She turned her head to see and nearly screamed. Covering her mouth with her hand, her heart almost jumped out of her chest. breathing heavy, closing her eyes, pressed her hand against her chest. She took a breath, calming herself and looked at her reflection in the glass. She nervously chuckled, looking at the main display window of a clothing store.

She looked at her reflection in the glass. She smiled. Her reflection smile. She nodded her head, her reflection nodded as if agreeing with her idea.

Kuroko reached out and pressed her hand against the cold glass as she stood up and looked down the long line of stores. The windows shining in the electric light.

She tapped her knuckles against the glass. The muscles in her legs tightened. She took a deep breath, readied herself and then ran.

She ran down the sidewalk, wondering if they heard her feet hitting the concrete surface. She glanced out of the corner of her eye. The shadows were moving. She felt their eyes staring, burrowing into her body.

A surge of adrenaline. Small black forms darted out into the street.

She broke into a sweat.

Kuroko reached out to touch the large panes of glass in the storefront.

A swish of air and it was gone.

She kept running. Faster, she thought. The echo of glass shattering, shards crinkling hitting the ground, covered in blood and bits of flesh.

A sickening thud, something heavy hitting the ground, wet dragging squishy sounds and screaming wormed its' way into her ears.

She teleported another pane of glass. Then another. Each flew across the road, appearing waist high, slicing everything, everyone in this destructive life altering path. It crashed against the brick and stone storefronts, shattering the large display windows. the glass falling like a hard rain across the ground.

Kuroko didn't stop. She ran and she ran, never looking back. Her eyes shut tight, tears flowing down her cheeks and mouth. The salty taste of her tears reminding her, she was still human.

Yes, they were vampires. Yes, they fed on humans. Yes, they were attacking Academy city.

But the image of the little girl burned inside her mind. She thought of Uiharu, Banri, Erii and the other children at the Asunaro Park orphanage. These little girls should be laughing, playing, smiling, blushing.

Instead each pane of glass cut through their fragile bodies like guillotines, slicing clean through them. A devastating life ending wound.

Their voices crying out in the darkness, wailing in pain, whimpering, calling out for their mothers.

Kuroko's heart thumped in her chest. She covered her mouth with her hand. She held her tears inside, her chest shuttering overwhelmed by the fact.

She had just killed, taken a life. Not one but many. Something she'd never done. Her spikes would pin them down until anti-skill arrived. Now she was using her teleportation abilities to use every day items to kill.

Yes, she'd threatened but never needed to go that far.

Yes, it was a bluff.

She squeezed her eyes tighter, lowered her head and pushed forward. Her thighs burning, short of breath. She pushed forward.

The smooth glass slipped across her fingertips and then emptiness.

The shattering of glass.

She swallowed her tears as she ran, quickly turning the corner.

Then…

She slammed in the something, or something hit her. Was it a wall? It plowed into her chest and abdomen. Her lungs exploded, saliva, blood and air spilling out, her arms and legs continued forward. Her vision and mind went black.

In the deep recesses of her mind, in the temporary silence she felt like she was being thrown against something hard. The pain was muted, fleeting. Her consciousness still not caught up to her situation. Over and over, her body flung through the air. Back and forth. Like a pendulum.

Sharp, piercing pain in her shoulders, chest and thighs.

The warm sticky sensation running down her face.


	27. Chapter 27

The overwhelming rush sent her body into shock. Like a snoring drunk being drenched with cold or even boiling water. She screamed in a harsh, raspy struggling voice as she opened her eyes wide. the chilly night air, her body burning and the agony ripping her real world.

She slammed against something unforgiving. The sounds of bricks breaking and the huge panes of glass bursting, falling down to the ground in a thundering crash. The glittering shards danced across the sidewalk, into the street. A building she concluded, hitting it again and again.

Kuroko's eyes gaped wide, damp with tears. She stared into the face of a woman vampire. This one was not a young girl with a cute chubby face. She was older. It was difficult to see. She'd black out each time she slammed against the wall. She was a hammer and Kuroko was the nail.

Then she stopped. kuroko's body shivering, paralyzed from the continuous slamming. She stared at her attacker.

A kindergarten teacher, a well-dressed business woman, a mother went through her consciousness as she got a good look at the woman in front of her. Why is she….

Kuroko stopped, catching sight of the points of her fangs peeking between her soft wet lips.

"A vampire." She murmured.

It was then Kuroko could make out she was taller than most woman. She couldn't feel the ground underneath her feet. Her legs swung in the air, shoes scraped along the rough exterior as she struggled.

Each breath a raspy wet sound. Her throat clenched tight under the grip of the vampire. Her face was swelling, growing crimson as she dug her fingers into the vampires' wrist.

The female vampire cocked her head to the side, smirking. Her soft brown orbs, a dark contrast to the malicious grin.

She exhaled, leaned forward and sniffed Kuroko.

The vampire shook her head as she twisted her lips in disappointment, releasing her right hand. The blood and air rushed back into Kuroko's brain and lungs. She forced her mouth wide gasping like a drowning man breaking through the surface of water, her head like a balloon expanding and then a hush settled over her. Her mouth drooping open gulping air.

"These spikes." The vampire said, putting her hand on Kuroko's leg, moving her fingers across her skin, underneath her skirt.

"Can be a little annoying. But," she declared, her lips thin like a perpendicular line, "for a vampire." Her fingers ran across the fabric of Kuroko's lingerie.

Kuroko gasped, her eyes opening wide, her sharp nail glide across her skin and panties, "Pervert." She suddenly said.

"What?" the vampire said in a seductive manner, "you don't like it."

The right side of her lips curled, "or am I too old for you." She pursed her lips in a mischievous frown.

Her tongue ran across her lips as her finger touched Kuroko's upper leg, to the strap wrapped around her leg and brought out a spike.

"Don't worry." She pulled up her hand, holding a spike. Kuroko skirt lifted revealing an exotic revealing bright red lingerie.

"Bold." The vampire cocked her head arching her eyebrows, a little perplexed, "for somebody your age."

"I… I…" Kuroko stuttered, "believe your underwear says something about yourself. A small mystery for the someone special in your soul." She drew in a quick breath as the vampire adjusted her grip around her neck.

"True." The vampire said, nodding her head in understanding. "Lets you know your appreciated and recognized for the time and effort it took to sort through and determine the appropriate combination of undergarments." The vampire blew out a breath, tilting her head to the other side, holding the spike at eye level.

"I like you…." She paused, leaned a little closer. Kuroko moved her head back away from her, catching the hint, she spoke, "Kuroko Shirai."

"very nice…" she acknowledged, "it's a lovely name. Sharai means white and Kuroko means black in Japanese. Used to describe the theater workers. That appeared on stage dressed in black.

"Thank you, ma'am." Kuroko's eyes tightened, her brow wrinkled, straining to talk, adjusting her grip on the vampires' wrist." I can see we're certainly very much alike." She forced a laugh.

The vampire nodded, grinning ever so slightly and pressed the tip of the spike against Kuroko's upper breast.

The fabric dyed a vivid red, the blood slipped by the point. "ppplease… I honestly don't." Kuroko begged. The spike slowly cutting into her flesh.

"Does it hurt?" The vampire feigned a shocked expression, puckered her lips, "more than the others."

Kuroko bit her lips, her eyes watery, nodded her head.

She had a spike in her left thigh, in both calves, her right shoulder and soon the point of another spike was being pressed against her upper left chest. The vampire licked her lips, watching the spike sink into Kuroko's chest.

"It won't kill you." She spoke softly, letting out a discreet sigh, "you know, Kuroko…" She went on, "I've trained many young vampires, employing multiple methods. But do you understand what always works?"

She read into Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko arched her eyebrows, hardening her lips. She didn't want to know the answer. She was sure of it. She was going through it now.

She had been fighting a few smaller vampires, teleporting the victims away from the battle. She was racing down the narrow street, taking advantage of her teleportation to fight and went around the corner.

She hit Kuroko like a linebacker in a pro football game. Her body crushed against the stone exterior. The surface cracked, the pain swept her body. The air filled with blood and spittle as her lungs screamed. She strained against the enormous weight pressing against her body. She opened her eyes to see the woman vampire smiling cruelly, but her eyes had a motherly soft brown appearance. In a flash of her eyes, she was stabbed with her own spikes. The severe pain interfered with her calculation in teleportation.

The female vampire placed her cheek against Kuroko's. She listened to her heart spike. Sniffed her hair, she smiled. Kuroko's eyes expanded in fright as she peaked at the woman vampire from the edge of her trembling eyes.

"Ma'am…" She made an effort to compose herself, gulping hard, "I…"

"Don't worry…" She whispered, her lips so near to her ear.

Kuroko felt the heat of her breath. Her delicate lips gently moving across her ear. Kuroko's body reacted unexpectedly. She wheezed, her breast rose, becoming warmer.

"That's more like it." The vampire spoke, breathing gently in the Kuroko's ear. "I will repeat myself. She nodded casually, "I like you Kuroko. So, I promise I won't kill you." She hesitated.

"TThanks you…" Kuroko's lips nervously spoke. She sank her teeth into her lower lip as her cheeks turned red.

"A promise from a vampire or to a vampire is fixed in stone." She continued, "but I will teach you a lesson."

She pulled her head back, licking her lips, looking into Kuroko's eyes. Her lips curved, gently parting then she pressed the spike into her bosom.

Kuroko screamed in agony. the spike tearing a hole in her body as it slipped into her chest. Her voice was suddenly suppressed, the vampire kissed Kuroko on the mouth. Kuroko's eyes expanded. The pain of the spike ripping through her body. The vampires tongue slipping into her mouth. Her eyes gradually shut. Their lips smacked as she drew away. Kuroko stared as the pain of the spike, diminished.

"Pain…" The vampire said, "is just that, pain. When I kissed you. What did you think."

Kuroko with her eyes moisten, shining. Her mouth recalling the warmth of her first kiss, "I don't…" She murmured, "have?" She sighed. She didn't have anything to compare it too.

The female vampire smiled tenderly and spoke even softer, "don't worry, they'll be other kisses."

Kuroko gave a swift glimpse, her lips did a brief smile, her cheeks glowed a delicate red, "really…" The words were scarcely a whisper. The vampire nodded her head.

"My name is Jenna." She looked pleased, "my last name is meaningless. But, "she hesitated for a moment tilting her head, "I will remember you Kuroko. How you smelled, how you tasted. If we are ever separated in a hurricane. I will find your scent whipping in the wind and follow it to the place you're standing." She sighed, her eyes softened as her finger slid down the white fabric, smearing small traces of blood down Kuroko's blouse.

"What are you?" Kuroko spoke, arching her eyebrows, eyes trembling nervously. Jenna's hand stop at her waist, her finger sliding into the edge of her skirt.

"umm?!" Kuroko blinked.

Jenna's face peaceful, her eyes tender and gentle as she pulled Kuroko shirt out of her skirt and placed her palm on Kuroko's trembling belly. The right side of Jenna's lip curled, "you got a little belly." She chuckled as she looked amused.

"What are you?" Kuroko's voice quivered.

"Not what you're thinking." Jenna said as she placed palm against her pale tender flesh. Her hand warm and soft on her stomach. Kuroko blushed, assuming she would be cold. The tips of her nails scratched her skin.

Jenna cleared her throat as she looked into Kuroko's eyes.

"A lesson..." She added, cocking her head with a deliberate look on her face, "you have to want it. You must need it. A matter of life and death. I will make you understand and give you an opportunity." She curled her fingers, the points of her nails cut into her flesh.

Kuroko gasped, her body stiffening, her eyes grew larger.

"When I train a newbie, a young newly turned vampire. Some only three days old. Bitten by a family member. Usually a father, who was unfaithful, screwing a vampire hooker and/or abandoned to orphanages. " She gulped, the look in her eyes, appalled at the idea. "I would break both their arms and legs. Despite what you watch on TV or read in novels, it's painful and it's extremely painful to heal. It doesn't come naturally. You must work at it. Some quickier than others to adapt. . But if you give them something they want or desire. They'll come across the strength. Blood, affection both work effectively with young beginners. The desire to be accepted, to be wanted, to be protected."

Tears fell from Kuroko's eyes, listening to the story.

"But…" Kuroko spoke, "I'm not like that." She gulped, shutting her eyes as she shook her head.

"Yes, you are. There's someone you hold dear. Someone who you picked out that underwear for. Someone whose smell I detected all over you. So, either you two are sexually active or you like to roll in her bed, put on her clothing then…" She continued but her voice hushed as Kuroko thought back. Despite the discomfort of her hand around her neck. Kuroko remembered, Falling into a certain someone's bed. Rolling over and under the covers, laughing her heart racing in her chest, clutching her pillow and inhaling it. Kuroko's cheeks blushed a light red.

"See…" Jenna spoke, "you can use that thought. Now."

She blew out a breath, nodding her head toward the opposite side of the road. Kuroko tilted her head to look. A young girl crouched hidden behind a fallen trashcan, its flickering lights flashing, its wheels spinning.

She was dressed in a black tightfitting uniform. She was no longer wearing the black hood as the sun had set on the horizon.

"See her?" Jenna spoke in a gentle tone, "she scared, hungry and a vampire. She's only 12 years old when she was attacked. She's killed no one. Only drinks from a glass or sports bottle."

Kuroko narrowed her eyes, "what?"

"That's right." Jenna said, "her master gives her a small allowance so she can simply run down to the black market and pay for what she needs. There are 100 like her in Academy city presently." Jenna's eyes dulled, a pained expression was in her eyes, "if someone doesn't help her and the rest, at least 100 of your companions here in Academy city will be torn apart."

"What?" Kuroko painfully arched her eyebrows, taken by surprise.

"A first kill is always chaotic." Jenna spoke, "tearing, ripping the flesh, digging into the throat. The blood pouring in the air, on the ground. It's very inefficient. She'll go on until she full or killed."

Kuroko's face went white as the blood drained from her cheeks, "why doesn't she buy some."

"Her master is gone." She spoke. Kuroko stared in horror at the idea of 100 like her running wild.

She thought of Uiharu. Small, delicate fragile. Uiharu being ripped apart like a chew toy. Ruiko, thin waiflike ripped limb from limb in a tug-of-war between two bloodied little girl vampires growling and snarling.

"Mikoto Misaka," she thought, then she shrugged her shoulders, "Hmph! Their toast." She said. "I can understand your problem ma'am but…" Kuroko said glancing back at Jenna.

"My problem!" She chuckled, shaking her head then ripped her hand across Kuroko's belly and let her fall from her grasp.

Kuroko hit the ground, her legs folded as the pain shot through her body, breaking down to her knees. Her left hand supporting her up from the ground. Her right hand covering the burning throbbing wound across her belly. The blood gushed out between her fingers, splashing across the ground.

"I thought…" Kuroko spoke, contorting her face, white with fear as she looked the blood pouring out her body, puddling around her knees.

"I promised I wouldn't." Jenna knelt, staring into Kuroko's eyes, so near her breathing came across her face, "they might…" She acknowledged.

"They will rip you apart in a feeding frenzy then move to your companions. But if you can gather the strength and teleport…" She pointed to the small girl huddling close to the alley wall behind the automated trashcan.

"Tell her these words." Jenna whispered.

She reached underneath Kuroko's belly and placed her palm on her hand. "She will listen but if you can't. She'll wait, watch, smell then eat you…" She nodded as she brought pressure on Kuroko's wound.

"But…" Kuroko spoke, tears streamed down her cheeks, the pain burning every thread of her body.

"No buts" she pressed her hand on Kuroko's wound. "This is the big time. Time to rise up and come through on all your promises, dreams or lose them…" She removed her hand away, her fingers and palms slick with blood. She smelled her fingers licking her palm and fingertips. Her lips painted crimson, "don't worry. I didn't touch the meat, just a heavy bleeder." She dropped her eyelids, tilting her head. Then kissed Kuroko's mouth. The blood smeared across Kuroko's cheek as Jenna moved to her ear and whispered the words to say.

Kuroko lifted her head, her eyes pleading, trying to, hoping to believe the words she was told.

The air was overflowing with the sound of blood spilling on the ground. Jenna stood up and wiped the dirt off her skintight black uniform. Then glanced at Kuroko on her hands and knees. She smiled tenderly, "I do like you Kuroko… But…"

"But what." Kuroko whispered, a little weaker watching the blood spill on the ground.

"You need to become stronger."

She cocked her head, smiled and waved as she turned away to leave, striding down the street away from the fighting then melted away into the darkness of another alley.

Kuroko swallowed, looking at her blood pooling at her knees. Her fingers were warm, viscous and slippery as she rose to her knees. The front of her body wet, covered in a heavy paint of blood. She stared across the street to the young girl hiding behind the automated trashcan. She was looking over at Kuroko, her eyes wide and hungry. More little girls showed up in the alley. Kuroko took a long painful breath, "Sissy…" She whispered through gritted teeth


	28. Chapter 28

(continued from chapter 22)

The tall black wolf with her arms and tail around the two girls stared down the street as Heidi disappeared from view. The thick pads on her palm settled on their heads, warm and soft like puppies. Her slim fingers touching, razor sharp, black fingernails tapped their heads, lightly moved across their hair. She glanced down at the two chuckling girls and exhaled.

Banri Edasaki and Erii Haruue laughed, eyes large like children opening gifts on Christmas, holding Boudicca's tail in their hands. Running their tiny fingers through the silky, warm long strands of hair. Each thick, heavy hair laid side by side, creating a coat with the strength of heavy-gauge metal.

"We can help…" They both pronounced simultaneously. "I'm certain you can, little ones." Boudicca sighed, not actually paying attention.

More Wolf than human.

It was an expression to define elder wolves. Their origins shaded in the darkness of time. They were born of the packs that prowled the forest, mountains and grasslands, their bodies manipulated, transformed, more humanlike.

A larger ferocious wolf. Some, huge as elephants. Their thick coats resistant to sword, spears even fire. Teeth and claws slashed through metal and stone. The earth rumbled, the air trembled as they rushed into battle. Their colors varying from bright white to unforgiven black.

As a human being. Many of them were very tall, slender, incredible strength. large wolves' ears, canines and tail remnants of the beast hidden within. An unearthly beauty whose tender eyes and face drew a person in or turned wild and cold as marble.

They had been ruled, and feared, by the vampire clans, made to wage war on the field of battle. Almost driven to extinction by war and breeding.

"Boudicca! Boudicca!" Their excited voices yanked her out of her heavy thoughts. She crinkled her forehead, cocked her head, her large black ears pricked as she focused on Banri and Erii.

She arched her eyebrows in surprise, looked at her own empty hands hovering in the air.

"Yes…" She said, a little surprised they had moved away.

"We can help." They quickly nodded then turned.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead you two." She hesitated, watching as they walked away. "But not too far." She spoke softly in a warm voice. Her dark eyes glistened, remember those that never came back. She blew out a breath.

"Way too fast." She spoke, thinking of the past and how swiftly it changed. Taking a heavy breath, she gathered herself putting her hands on her hips and gave out orders.

The wolves took to their positions. Three across the road, two of them at the entrance of the alley, the third on the rooftop of the building. Another three up the road. Others on the roof of the bakery, bordering the street looking toward the impending menace. They were checking, rechecking their weapons, armor and blades.

A liar's sense of calm. They laughed, going on like this took place every day. But she knew full well they were putting on a show for the Academy city students. The students with minimal abilities are asked to go inside the bakery café for safety. Others remained outside talking, their eyes glistening, fingers nervously twitching as they checked their phones, texting, calling their friends, their parents. Many standing quiet, a façade of calm, others anxiously chatting.

She-wolves working the crowd to calm them.

"Don't worry…"

"We'll protect you…"

"If anything at all happens get to the bakery."

The conversations continued on and on and on.

She slowly cocked her head, her ears pricked forward as a young woman wearing a Tokiwadai uniform walked in the street. She stared intently at the ground then bowed down and touch the surface. Then looked towards the café. Then went to another point. She had a decided expression in her face, her eyes calmed, taking a few strides forward and knelt and touched the ground. In her other hand, she carried a large folded fan.

"Mitsuko?" A young woman spoke. her short wavy brownish hair and blue eyes shined. Standing close to her, a young woman with dark hair and eyes. the anxious expression in her voice easily recognized.

Both girls stood by the rod iron railing that went around the outdoor eating section. They waited for their friend to talk.

"Kinuho, Ma' aya" she answered back. Wannai Kinuho and Awaitsuki Ma'aya held their grasping hands to their chest.

"I know, I know." She promptly replied, rising and snapped the fan open. It was a deep red pattern, a green Dragon design.

"I need flour." She proclaimed, steadily lowering the fan, displaying her proud smile.

Two girls smiled and spun around to go, running off through the crowd. The girl closed the fan and continued. She knelt and touched the surface with her fingers, "I will protect you." She spoke softly, "my cherished friends."

The right edge of Boudicca's lips curled hearing those words, catching sight of the two girls running out of the bakery.

The plan, her plan. Mitsuko Kongo's plan was coming to view.

She rose up straight, her hand on her hip, swinging the closed fan, directing the two girls where to pour. They laughed, shaking their heads as they scattered the flour over the ground.

Boudicca nodded, Mitsuko laughing that loud annoying laugh, snapped the fan, hiding her lower face.

"Perfect, of course." She declared, maintaining the perfect façade. inside, her stomach twisted, turned. she wanting to take them and run. but where. and how could they leave the others behind.

The two girls stood up side by side next to their friend looking at the results. The flour formed a broad path pointing to the bakery café.

Kinuho and Ma'aya leaned against Mitsuko Kongo forming the perfect Kongo sandwich. she blushed, turning beet red, " iitts...just something i..." she stammered, " thought would wwork" she said, putting her hand on her hip. They looked at Mitsuko, seeing the worry in her shining eyes, her smile not as big as usual. they squeezed at little harder.

Boudicca grinned, looking at the three of them embracing.

"Hello."

"What the hell?!" Boudicca crouched in defense, looking around. "what is this?" She growled.

"It's me." The voice in her head spoke and chuckled.

"And me." Banri spoke.

"Where?"

"Here."

She searched around, then caught Erii's hand waving in the air. Next to her was Banri. Both cocking their heads with large grins on their faces.

"Telepathy?" Boudicca spoke quietly, stunned by the clarity of their voices. She puffed out a breath, standing up from her crouch. They continued their conversations.

Banri and Erii had found other telepaths and established a network. They were still waiting for others to respond to their call to arms.

One was standing on the roof of the bakery, another was on top of the 10-story building near to the café.

An observer, an aerial to expand the range. Banri and Erii were on the ground among those getting prepared for conflict. They would relay information.

"I am in contact with Anti skill. They are nearly ready." The girl on top of the ten-story building paused, her eyes getting wider as she glanced over the edge to the surface. She gulped. "umm, they'll be ready in about 15 minutes and…." There was an awkward silence the little girl's head vanished, "I, I don't care for heights."

"don't worry." Boudicca spoke, shaking her head, grinning, "we'll have somebody up there to help you."

"thank you…" she responded in a small timid voice.

"See." Banri smiled, cocking her head to one side. "Told ya." Erii chuckled. "Also, we can do this." She pointed to the bakery/café roof.

Among the shewolves getting ready for the battle. A small shewolf stood near the edge of the roof.

Komuro, a small shewolf,nervously pulled her lower lip into her mouth. Her ears bent to the side. A little skeptical of what the hell is going on, standing on the top of the bakery, looking at Banri and Erii standing closely, chuckling.

Banri took a breath, closing her eyes. Erii put her hands on Banri's back, nodding her head.

Banri raised her arms up, spreading out her fingers, "okay." She raised her voice to speak.

It had been awhile since they had used it. They had been trained to manipulate their telepathic abilities, to use it for something other than communication. And in a few fleeting moments Komuro would be the receiver of this little ability taught to them by a certain angel during the angelic invasion. Angels had invaded and destroyed many of the capitals of the world powers. Then turned their attention to the major churches around the world. The Russian Orthodox Church, the Roman Catholic Church, and the Church of England all sustained major damage. The fighting continued as they turned their attention to Academy City. Mikoto Misaka and other powerful esper battled the archangels. With the help of a few angels.

Komuro took a really deep breath, whispered, "I am a wolf. A wolf is not afraid. But did a wolf ever do this? She asked herself the question, shaking her head then jumped. "do something!" she yelled inside her head.

She kept her eyes open wide as she fell like a rock. But before she reached them. She was driven away, like hitting an invisible trampoline her body bounced backwards, tumbled through the air, "what the? she screamed, straightened herself and landed on her feet.

"Ooooo!" The shewolves chuckled, making golf claps and scores.

"Eight, 7.5, six…The dismount good, baby squeal even better."

"Shut up!" The diminutive Wolf shouted, narrowing her eyes. she glared trying to cover up her blushing cheeks. She made out a faint growl.

"A force field?" Boudicca whispered.

It reminded her of the Barons ability. She had heard that he could use it to protect himself in duels and battles, even to deflect the Queens Intent. the power that queens held. It forced others to yield to their will, to their knees, flat on their faces if the queen wished.

She was curious what additional powers existed in Academy City. What powers did these young women possess? The prospect excited her as she glanced around the bakery/café. Maybe just maybe they had the abilities to hold their own against the invasion of the vampire army. But nevertheless, she would've like at least two more elder wolves like herself.

She shook her head, a swirling warmth spreading in her belly. "15 minutes…" she recalled, "is it possible." She took a breath then spoke, telling them to form a line around the flour path.

Kumaro jerked her head, shutting her eyes tight, ignoring the teasing. She hurried through the crowd of students and disappeared into the bakery/café. Moments later she stepped through the doorway out into the patio.

Boudicca furrowed her forehead, her eyes narrowed, looking less than thrilled. She huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Kumaro?" She said, drawing the name slowly across her lips, shaking her head, watching the petite wolf caring a large, and extremely long blade.

She had a serious expression on her face. Her soft brown eyes steeled, mouth a straight narrow line. Fingers wrapped around the handle of the enormous weapon. It was covered in a sheath made of ordinary leather, laid across her shoulder. She walked with comparative ease as the sword bobbed. It seemed awkward, even cartoonish. The sword was longer than she was tall.

She snatched her arm in a downward movement and the blade flipped off her shoulders. The covered blade rose like a great tree and then fell into her palm. Light as a feather.

"Komura." Boudicca closed her eyes, growled, looking none too pleased.

She grabbed the unadorned leather strapped handle, from Kumaro, lifting the blade up and put the tip of the covered blade on the ground. The metal ball of the handle rose to her jaw, approximately 7 feet high. She drew a breath then spoke, "let me look at your hand." She asked like a mother about the discipline a child.

Komura stuck out her left hand, palm up and cocked her head, looking oh so cute.

"That will not work." She spoke softly.

Komura gradually extended her eyebrows, pricking her head yet more, her eyes shone.

"That might." Boudicca spoke, "under ordinary circumstances."

She tried hide the modest grin on her lips. Just like all little shewolves. She craved attention.

Komura's palm was smooth clean and soft. Boudicca raised her eyes and looked at the young Wolf in the eyes.

"The other hand."

Komura's brown eyes grew larger, suddenly blinked.

"Now…" Boudicca spoke, twisting her lips.

Komura raised her arm, showing the back of her hand. Her eyebrows arching even steeper. Her ears pricked tight.

"Over." Boudicca bit the inside of her lip, struggling not to laugh at the young wolf doing her best not to get yelled at.

Komura was the youngest of the pack. She was every inch a wolf. Dressed in her light armor. Skintight Kevlar fabric hugged her small curves. Military grade ceramic and plastic covered her body. A miniature version of a Roman soldier, even a Spartan. Chest and back plates, biceps, forearms, thighs and shins covered in modern day protection. The same thick heavy soled boots.

A collection of weapons covered the little wolf. Four fifty caliber wolves special hand guns held in special designed holsters down her backbone. large and short blades filled the breast plate, as well her thighs plates adorned with shorter blades. A wolves primary defensive and offensive weapons are fang and claws.

She eagerly stepped forward to be a member of the Mikoto Misaka pack. The idea of establishing herself under a new queen. The opportunity to show off her training. Every chance she got, she would try. No matter how big or how small. When Mikoto arrived at the bakery. Her special strawberry milk was right there. With the trained eye of a wolf. She watched, waiting for the moment the milk reached an unacceptable level. She appeared. Mikoto coughed, her throat parched. She'd be there.

She groaned as she turned her hand over, revealing the deep slash across her palm. The wound was ugly against her soft delicate skin of her palm. Her fingers still a copper red.

Boudicca shook her head, closing her eyes tight, "Komura_"

"I needed to do it. So, I could pick up your sword." She whispered, her voice like a young child, gazing at her palm, closing her hand. The little wolves' ears folded, her tail stilled, gradually curling against the ground.

"I'm not sorry." She said in a whisper of a voice.

Boudicca sighed, and tenderly placed her hand on top of her head, scratching her between the ears.

"It's fine." She whispered in a sigh, "but…" She stopped short, looking at the diminutive Wolf. Knowing because she was so young, so small she was allocated to support. She wasn't about to bark at her for doing what a wolf did. Not matter, she wouldn't cut down her dream.

She gulped hard, as her sharp claws scratched Komura's head and spoke.

"Go up to the roof with the telepath. Protect her at all cost."

Komura nodded, holding up her head. Her soft brown eyes glistening, her pouting lips curved into a smile. The points of her canines peeking through her delicate lips. She bowed her head, turned and ran across to the 10-story building, jumped into the air. her claws dug into the masonry, her boots gripped the stone as she climbed on up. The tip of her tail slipped over the edge of the top of the 10-story building.


	29. Chapter 29

The tip of Komura's tail slipped out of view over the edge of the 10-story building. They waited. The wolves waited, fingers hovering over the triggers. With better perception than the average human being, they could see the carnage rumbling towards them. Academy city students scrambling for their lives. A few fell, a few overtaken by the pace of the chase. They waited. Their bodies stilled, their emotions raging. They waited. Unable to save those fleeing for their lives.

Academy city students lined the bakery. Along the wrought iron railing, underneath the shade of the trees that bordered the street. Nervously waited. In the distance, they could make out their fellow students, the terror on their faces, running. Their stomach twisting, with shallow breathing. they anxiously waited.

Boudicca, her huge sword rising from the earth, close to her was Banri Edasaki. She seemed to be even smaller, standing so close to the massive sword and the tall black wolf. Banri shook her head, relaying information across the psychic network.

Boudicca watching the pursuit. She could see the students running terrified, many disappearing into the rolling blackness of the pursuing vampires, too frightened, too overwhelmed to resist, to fight.

She blew out a worried sigh, knowing full well she couldn't do anything at all with such limited support.

A flash. A disappearance then something, someone, somebodies reappeared. Then quickly escorted into the bakery. Boudicca turned her head just a little.

A young woman was on the roof between two shewolves. She was staring towards the charging mob of vampires. She seemed to be a high school student. She had black hair that came to her shoulders, sleepy looking eyes, dressing in a white T-shirt and pink track suit Two more students were standing close to her, nodding, disappeared.

"Who is that?" she wanted to know with a slight gesture of her head.

Banri looked over and spoke. " that's Takitsubo Rikou." She raised her head, looked at Boudicca. Her eyes grew bright, as she grinned. "she possesses the ability called AIM STALKER. She can detect and find espers. So, they are using the teleporters to save the ones that fall."

"Clever…" Boudicca spoke as Takitsubo pointed, the teleporter nodded and disappeared. Only to reappear with a young girl over her shoulder.

She let out a sigh, looking back at the approaching army of hungry vampires.

"Tell them to go to the right." Boudicca narrowed her eyes, her finger slowly wrapping around the leather wrapped hilt of her sword. Banri repeated her words. Hoping the fleeing students were listening.

Boudicca waited to give the order, the closer the better.

The assumption that vampires couldn't bear sunlight was correct but not true. The sun took time to kill a vampire. Vampire had thicker than ordinary skin. When exposed to the ultraviolet waves of the sun, it would smoke, smoldered, burst into flames. But a penetrating wound would speed up the process. Direct exposure to the ultraviolet waves of the sun their internal organs would light them up like a match to gasoline. It was the reason the wolves used high caliber weapons. it would easily pierce the light armor vampires wore during battle. a single round would be devastating to a vampire.

"Closer…" She spoke softly, "tell the snipers to get ready."

Banri nodded her head, speaking quietly as she relayed the information.

The wolves on the rooftops across the street crouched, brought up their weapons. The ones on the bakery café readied themselves. The students prepared themselves.

The sound of the horde caused the ground to tremble. The screaming becoming louder, the terror growing thicker in the air.

"Ready." She said, drawing the word out of her mouth, "ready…"

Pop! Pop! Pop!

The sound of the distant thundering of a 50 caliber Wolf special filled the atmosphere. Muzzle flashes lit up the top of the 10-story building.

"They're here!" The small girl's voice shouted inside their heads, "on the roof, in the air conditioning ducts."

Pop! Pop!

Boudicca quickly turned around, looking over her shoulder. Her heart jumped into her throat, looking up.

The little telepath, her arms and legs splayed out like she was struggling to fly, was in the air. Her face contorted in terror

Komura, her right arm reaching out, looked at the little telepath, cried out for her to take her right hand painted in blood. A long knife in her left hand, slashed across the neck of the vampire. Her 50 caliber Wolf special tumbling towards the ground.

Two wolves, one from the rooftop of the bakery café leapt into the air over the patio, slamming her claws into the surface of the building, raced to the rooftop.

the other ran from underneath the trees, digging her nails into the stone, crawled up the side of the building. A third dashed into the building.

Komura snatched the little telepath by the wrist and yanked her back up, over on the building, shoved the little telepath behind her body, shielding her in the corner of the building. She turned her body, let go her long knife, drawing out another Wolf 50 caliber special and fired. The rooftop erupted in fury.

The wolf came up to the top and position herself below the edge of the roof. She pulled the assault rifle strapped to her back, readied herself, launched herself off the building and up, her weapons drawn and she fired. the rounds exploded through the air. The hollow shells twisting, sparkling like gold towards the earth. She hesitated for a moment, suspended above everybody and plunged towards the ground. Two wolves rushed underneath, catching her in their arms.

The second wolf leapt over the edge of the 10-story building. The top of the building lit up with gunfire, muzzle flashes and muffled explosions.

The glass panes on the eight floor blew out from a large blast, throwing debris and sharp fragments of glass into the air, showering down on the unsuspecting people.

An unexpected burst of air and it dropped harmlessly into a vacant parking area across the road.

Mitsuko Kongo with an earnest expression on her face gave a firm nod of her head as she swung around to face the oncoming students.

Boudicca grinned, hearing the all clear from the rooftop and inside the building. She picked up her massive sword, aiming towards the advancing black mass.

"Fire!


	30. Chapter 30

She yelled the words and brought the battle to life. She watched with determined eyes. the muffled pop of the rounds striking their bodies. The foul scent of vampire's blood filling the air. the bodies dropped to the ground. The others continued, ignoring the fallen.

Boudicca took a long breath as she stood. Letting the covered sword drop to the ground. She kept her eyes on the approaching black mass of vampires. She reached out and grabbed the leather wrapped handle and she removed the sword out of its cover. And let the tip touch the ground.

The point pushed, the road split, fragmented lines quickly stretched out like a drunken spiders' web. The point of the blade plunged into the ground. The balled tip of the handle fell to the swells of her breast.

The sword, her companion in battle since she was scarcely a woman. It remained straight, neither tilting left nor right but absolutely true. A warrior at attention. She looked at the sword, traces of blood appeared were the blade mated with the handle. She shut her eyes, shaking her head, "I hope you weren't too greedy." She said in a gentle tone.

Thinking of the Kumaro.

The dull blade glinted, glistened in the twilight shine. Swirls of dark wines, blues and maroon mixed with the polished steel.

She reached out clutching the leather handle, bowed down on one knee and rested her forehead against the front of the blade.

The blade was 24 inches broad, (61 cm) and 84 inches high (214 cm). The Hilt and handle simple in form. Symbols of runes decorated the middle of the blade falling towards the tip.

The words inscribed in an ancient language. I will protect my comrades, families from my enemies. On the other side. My enemies are Wolves, humans and vampires.

She picked up her hand to her mouth, licked her palm then placed her hand across the blade. The blade smeared red as she slid her hand down the sleek surface. "I will protect my companions, families from my enemies." the words faded in the blood. She whispered to each word in an archaic language. Then she leaned to the side, the edge of the blade slipped across her throat, leaving no scratch, no marks, as she placed the same hand on the blade.

"My enemies are." She spoke in a quiet warm breath. It rolled across the blade. The colors swirled as if breathing in her breath. A smear of blood trailed her hand as she slid it down the blade.

"Wolves, human…" She said each name and stopped. The words covered in blood disappeared into the swirling colors of the blade.

The word vampires glistened.

Boudicca grinned, "the rest you can take yourself." She said as she took a serious sigh. Standing up, she wiped her hands together. Reached out, grabbed the leather covered handle with her left hand and squeezed. the muscles in her forearm, across her chest tighten the released.

"May the gods laugh as they deliver you to hell." She spoke as she laughed quietly.

She brought up her hands to her mouth, licking her palms clean. The palm of her right hand scraped, like road rash or she had dragged it across hungry little mouths.


	31. Chapter 31

(A little history of Boudicca's sword.)

The news of a great sword had spread across the mountains. Carried by the wind to the farthest regions of snow-covered abysses. Her ears pricked tight. Her eyes flashed as she clenched her hands tight. The muscles in her forearms, chest and belly tightened. She thought, "not another lie." But despite that she would see.

In every village, she would see the same post.

A gold piece to any man eager to release this great sword from its confinement.

Men talked, argued in the brewhouses, taverns and pubs. it was a large sum, but once they caught sight of it, many a man would pay the price. The gold glittered as it spun in air, vanish into the village chiefs' greedy, calloused palm.

A blacksmith had come across it. It burst across the nighttime sky. The ground quaked, the air trembled. A forest vanished in its violent death. A stone had dropped down from the heavens. But he would give it a renewed life.

With hammer, fire, water and sweat. With violence and gentle caresses. he would give birth to the sword.

The blacksmiths eyes flashed, beamed with pride. Steam billowed from the final product, his vanity swelled.

"Just needs a little spit and polish." He announced to himself and to the others that stood around him, nodding their heads. Eyes gazing enviously at the beast.

Twice the height of a common Viking sword, three times the breadth.

He gently took the sword from its birthplace, like a proud father showing off his new son. The naked shaft waiting for the perfect handle. His eyes shining. He nodded, letting the blade fall into his other palm.

"Can you believe it." The phrase slipped past his parched, chapped lips. He rubbed his thick salt-and-pepper beard. "So, huge, so light."

The others agreed, slapping him on the back.

"How much?" Somebody asked in a voice rough like gravel. The blacksmith shook his head, walking out the door.

"I don't know." He laughed softly then he bellowed, gripping the blade tighter in his strong calloused hands.

"But it will be expensive." He yelled, raising the blade high into the air.

The sun's rays shot from the blade. His experienced eyes gazed up along the twin edges. The tip looking so close it could strike the sun.

He carried it up above him, marching through the street of the village. A conquering hero coming home. Pushing, bumping his way through the inquisitive onlookers, envious warriors and nobles.

He stepped towards the great stone in the center of the village. The people pursuing him like ducklings trailing behind the parent duck.

The stone was used by priests, the royal family. News of considerable importance was reported. The news of battles, the deaths of Kings, the birth of new ones.

Arrogantly the blacksmith stepped onto the stone, lifting his head above the others. Warriors, nobles, wealthy businessmen narrowed their eyes at the audacity of this blacksmith.

"Behold!" He cried out, thrusting the sword higher, "this sword fit for a God. it is broader, taller than a Beidhander, "he laughed, his eyes growing wild, spittle hung from his cracked lips, soaking his beard.

It was a two-handed sword. By definition in needed two hands to wield the sword like this. Called a Beidhander, Carolingian broadsword. But this one only took one hand.

"So, what!" A warrior screamed, his eyes thinned. Tired of the blacksmith pomp. His black bearded face scrunched in displeasure. "Is it strong." He swiftly pulled his broadsword and challenged the blacksmith.

The crowd suddenly parted. The blacksmith slowly brought the blade down, letting it settle into his palm and spoke arrogant words.

"Little boy…" He replied, blowing out an annoyed breath, "do not waste a man's time. I have traveled across the seas to do battle with the hordes of the single God. I have killed many a man." He smirked, challenging the young warrior. "With this sword, your death would be nothing. Go home and suckle at your mother's breast."

The crowd lapsed into a hush, anxiously waiting for his reply.

The young warrior slowly shook his head, "strong word from an old man, who can hardly make out the world in front of him, his eyesight gone from peering into the flames." He took a several strides forward towards the stone, "perhaps, after I kill you and take the precious sword, that is never known of blood. I'll suckle at your sweet daughter's breast tonight." He laughed, "perhaps giving her to my companions. It becomes pretty cold at night this time of year."

The two men behind him laughed.

The people became uneasy. Silent. Many of the men in the crowd stared at each other shaking their heads. This was going too far. It was one thing to tease a man. Another to bring the family into it. especially a daughter near the age to marry.

The blacksmith, his mouth clamped tight. His forearms twisted like heavy ropes, his chest strong from earning a living as a forger, rowing the long boats. His anger rose. He grasped the steel edge of the blade.

"Come then." He spat the words, "to your death."

The young warrior nodded, looking at his companions, and with a laugh he said, "to the death and to your daughter's bed."

The blacksmith roared, leaping off the stone. The young warrior crouched. The two men laughed.

The blacksmith quickly swung the sword down from the sky. The young warrior braced himself, holding up his sword to block. The blacksmith's sword pierced the ground. The crowd's eyes spread wide in horror.

The blacksmith turned on his feet, swinging the sword waist high. His shoulders twisting the sword across his body. The blade hovering, the tip pointing to the ground. He held his stance.

The air was filled with the sound of a blade snapped in half hitting the ground. Then the sick thump of three bodies split. The young warrior's body gashed from his left shoulder to his right hip, fell to the earth. His lower half remained for a several seconds and dropped to the ground. His two companions. Their expressions empty as their bodies separated, dropped to the ground.

The blacksmith growled in anger, his face soaked in the blood of the three men.

He straightened up from his crouch.

"It was to the death." He grumbled, walking to the stone, blood dropping from his hands and body. He strode up onto the stone, listening to the crowd slowly come to life.

"Did you see that?"

"What happened?"

"The sword…"

He stared at the crowd with disdain. They do not deserve a sword like this. He whispered, took a deep breath, laughed.

He cocked his head, threading his brow. His body grew heavy. A thick surge rose in his throat, blood poured out from his mouth. He glanced over his shoulder, holding the blade in his hand.

"yyyou?" He spoke, uncertain why and suddenly he laughed, or gurgled. One couldn't be sure his throat was full of blood.

In his growing arrogance, the blacksmith failed to recognize the young warrior. But he was familiar with his father. The man holding the sword that pushed through his back out his chest.

The village chief was behind, his eyes swollen with the anguish of losing not one but two sons. His jaws tightening, his lips quivering as he twisted the blade.

"For my sons." His speech cracked, tears drenched his face.

The blacksmith coughed, blood and saliva filled the air. The point of the black sword glistened, shiny spotless not a drop of blood. The tip touched the stone then the blade dug like a gopher diving into a hole.

The body collapsed to its knees and plunged forward, spilling off the stone onto the blood-soaked mud.

The blade rising from the stone sparkled, almost taller than most men, like an elaborate grave stone.

The village chief walked towards it. His tears stained cheeks and beard glistened. He reached out.

"This is mine now." He said in a commanding voice. He grabbed the blade. He screamed, yanking his hand backward. His fingers and palm covered with blood. A deep gash ripped across his hand.

Others would try but fail. Their hands bloodied, scarred.

"No man would yield such a demon sword." The village chief spoke gripping his hand firmly as he looked around the crowd. Time and Destiny would prove his words to be true.

* * *

She appeared during the morning sunrise.

The air was chilled. The horizon glowed a deep dusty orange. The shadows of the forest like jagged teeth. She moved quietly and walked to the stone in the center of the village. Ropes were dangling between tall poles arranged around the stone. Four large well-armed guards stationed outside the ropes.

She came forward, her body emerging from the fading darkness of the morning.

Boudicca was dressed as a traveler, covering her extraordinary features underneath a dense heavy hooded cloak made of wool. A broad shirt, hugged her generous breasts,

hanging to her waist. A wide skirt hid her waist to her ankles, her legs wrapped in thick stockings and leather boots. The hooded cloak dragged the ground, concealing her long tail, as she walked towards them.

If it weren't for her stature and the ominous aura around her body. She would blend right in. She towered over the villagers as they prepared themselves for the day. Many of them turned their heads, other peeking out of the corner of their eyes at the tall stranger. The air was filled with conversations, laughter and the smell of food cooking. The village was gradually waking up to life.

She strode up to the tallest guard. He was a young-looking man with handsome features and a sparse beard. His blues sparkled like the flashes of light off a lake. His pleasant smile welcomed her as he raised his head to talk. The guard was pleasant even friendly as he spoke. he shook his head as the other three approached.

A scarf hid her face, showing only her dark orbs. She held her hand out, a gold coin in her wool mitten covered hand. The guard spoke, informing her that the village chief was one to speak with. She slowly nodded and thanked him.

One of the guards rushed to get the chief. The word spread.

She stood waiting. Her black eyes never abandoning the sword. She watched the dark blade. The swirls of dark colors pulled her in. the length of the sword thrilled her.

The sunlight slowly peeked over the treetops. The swords dark blade shined, its shadow growing longer across the stone.

"You're mine." She whispered underneath her thick scarf.

The guard creased his brow, cocking his head to get a better look at her face. She turned away somewhat.

"you'll need to show your face." The guard spoke. She didn't listen.

She became aware of the footsteps of the guard returning, others walking briskly behind him.

She turned her head, narrowed her eyes, seeing the village chief.

"Here!" She spoke, suddenly flipping the golden coin into the air. She slipped underneath the rope.

"wwait?!"

The young guard spoke. She didn't listen.

"Don't worry!" the village chief quickly snatched the gold piece in the air, staring at it in his palm. The gold shimmered in his eyes.

"He will not be able to…" He laughed. The men around him chuckle. The crowd grew larger.

Boudicca stepped up onto the stone and slipped off her warm mittens. The guard creased his forehead. Her fingers, her long thick fingers, black nails glimmered in the morning sun.

She reached up, removing the scarf away from her face. The morning light shone upon her face. Her animalistic beauty hushed the crowd. Her black eyes cold like a Wolf on the prowl. She growled, licking her lips and her palms. Then slipped the black nail of her index finger across the palm of her right hand. Cupping her hand, the blood filled her palm. A wolves' habit of bonding with the weapon. She reached out for the rough handle of the sword, blood dropping into the air. Her hood fell backward, exposing her long black wolves' ears. She smiled, revealing her canines.

The men and women's eyes stretched wide, men reached for their blades. The crowd quickly moved back.

"A demon…" Somebody spoke.

Her long thick fingers covered in red wrapped around the unfinished handle. She squeezed it tight like a lover.

"You are mine." Her forearm tightened, the black blade glimmered. The swirls of violet, blue and red blended with the finish of the steel. The thick line of blood trailed down the unforgiving blade, gradually vanishing.

Boudicca laughed, drawing the blade out, it gave the impression to jump out of the stone. The tip reaching to the heaven.

"No man!" Boudicca laughed, "but a shewolf…"

She immediately brought the blade down, striking the stone. The earth shook, the air trembled and the stone shattered. She growled, the air trembled, the crowd stunned. The men, hearts thumping against their chest, waited.

The village chief squeezed the golden coin. He scraped his teeth, his rage shook his fist.

"Deceiver, swindler…" He shouted through gritted teeth, face red with rage. "Do you think I'll allow_ "

She stepped off the broken stone, past the guards, frozen in fear. She towered over them. The blade, the black blade lay on her shoulder seem to smile at him. She brought the blade off her shoulder held it easily in her right hand to his chest.

"Is it true?" She cocked her head, looking amused. Her ears flickered. Her sharp black nails coiled around the unfinished handle, looking comfortable, looking finished.

She stopped almost 12 feet apart from him. Her arms stretched out, the blade taller than most men, flush with her chin. She gradually revolved like the hands of a timepiece.

"Is it true?" She asked once more, "or do I need to try it out." She waited.

The men in the crowd understood. A single blow to kill a man, a single blow to kill two men.

She sighed, looking at the village chief's eyes trembling, gnawing on his lips, spit soaking his beard.

"If you wish…" She hesitated, "I will try it on you." She pointed the tip of the blade at the village chief. "If you keep in mind losing your men and not yourself over a sword." The right edge of her lips gradually curled.

The village chief closed his eyes, the anger gradually slipped away. His fist slowly opened.

"I will not lose another son." He said, "the sword is yours… Demon." He opened his eyes, looking on at the tallest guard that she had talked to previously.

"Shewolf." She said, cocking her head as she arched her eyebrows.

"What?" The village chief seemed to be confused.

"I said shewolf." She answered the confused village chief.

"I am a shewolf. I have killed demons before." She said.

She lifted the sword to her shoulder, nodded her head, turned around and walked out the village.


	32. Chapter 32

The air was thick with lead and the sound of automatic weapons fire. The impact of the bullets, thundering of their feet, growling like savage beast. Vampires rushed onward.

Boudicca stood with her sword propped across her shoulders, waited.

If she had a few elder wolves with her, they would've driven down the throat of their enemies. Blades, fangs, claws, slashing. But it was her and 22 wolves and Academy city students.

She glanced over at the bakery café. The rooftops of the buildings were lit up with muzzle flashes. The patio filled with nervous students, seeing their friends being chased down like helpless prey. others had arrived at the patio falling, exhausted into the arms of their friends and carried into the bakery.

She looked across the vast span of pavement that was the primary thoroughfare that lead from the main entrance. The very entrance that had disappeared in a huge blast. Designed in a manner to reduce traffic gridlock. That traffic moved in a specific direction. Three lanes heading southward, a refuge of lush vegetation. Shrubs, trees, decorative grasses and three more avenues of asphalt going north. It was hours ago, the corresponding road was crowded with vehicles, delivery trucks, buses and students. But here and now it was abandoned except for the rampaging vampires and fleeing students.

"Almost out!" she listened to a shewolf yell, "me too…" Another answered.

Boudicca looked across the desolate roads of pavement to the opposite side of the Avenue. Two wolves guarded the alley. The alley lit up in muzzle flashes. Another Wolf on the rooftop firing at the approaching mass.

"Fire in the hole!" Eyre yelled. Her soft brownish hair waved side to side as she cried out then tossed something into the alley. The wolf on the rooftop quickly stooped down, other two dove for protection.

The alley exploded.

The sky filled up with the sound of debris and body parts hitting the ground like a soft steady rain with the occasional heavy thuds.

"Here!" They both shouted, throwing the remaining clips to the wolf on the rooftop.

Eyre looked at Cira, who like most shewolves wore her long black hair done up in a ponytail, swinging to her tail. A common style used by most wolves. They laughed as they looked at each other, took off running across the street. The wolf on the roof raised her weapon and provided cover fire.

Boudicca watched, picking up the sword slowly off her shoulders, holding it about waist high. She glanced at the army of vampires, squeezed the handle tighter, kept watch at the two wolves.

They rushed towards her with grins on their faces, their eyes burning. Seeing the distance, they had to contend with. Cira looked at Eyre, said something and nodded.

Boudicca knew it, she could see it in their eyes. They knew it. They wouldn't make it in time. They gave her a sudden nod and a wink, turned away and pulled out their blades, lowered their bodies, growled, faced the vampire's head on. They disappeared, swallowed up by the black mass.

"Shit!" Boudicca spat the words, cursing in a rumbling growl. Taking a heavy breath, she howled. The air shuddered, the earth trembled. Her voice, her howl was calling out to her sister wolves that their sisters needed help.

The young wolves stopped, the air went still, glancing around. They found their sisters surrounded, fighting with all their might. The wolves on the rooftops quickly turned around and fired on the horde.

Boudicca rushed forward, her blade slashing through their bodies, disappearing in a spray of red. She lowered her body and jumped into the air, falling down in the midst of the churning black mass with the swing of her blade.

She landed close to the young wolves. Her body crouched, her blade swung forward slicing through the bodies. Turned the blade, exposing the width, the runes glistening in a red sheen, and swung it back. A wall of wind crashed against the vampires. Their bodies flying through the air like garbage.

"Come," she said, preparing another strike.

The vampires hesitated, anxiously awaited. It was one thing to see one drop but a half a dozen, a dozen dropped with a single stroke. The vampires stopped, a quiet steady hypnotic growl, their bodies swayed back and forth. Their faces covered by the black mask, savage eyes burning, like packs of hyenas waiting for the wounded to weaken.

She smelled the air, looking over her shoulder, her shoulder slumped as she exhaled.

Eyre with soft brownish hair trimmed straight to her shoulders was on her knees. Her beautiful face splattered with blood, her bright blue eyes dulled and her skin was pale. She squeezed her thigh. The material between the armor was torn, blood flowed from underneath her hand, pooling around her bottom.

"Just a minute…" She said, her tone mixed with apprehension. Her fingers trembled, bringing pressure on the wound, tears slowly dropping down her cheeks. Her ragged breath betrayed the truth. She was aware of the wound. Wolves were trained for warfare and medical training.

"You…" She swallowed, looking up at Cira. Her eyes moistened, lips shaking, looking at her sisters' pain. Her shoulders shuddered trying to keep up a calm façade.

"You should go without..."

"I will not!" Cira yelled her answer, shaking her head back and forth. Her long black hair swung in the air falling to her long tail. "You can't do anything right." She went on, "you'd be lost." She joked, her tears covering her cheeks. "You, you can't even dig a hole right." She sniffled, swallowed, "it's always uneven." She nodded, turned her head to look at Boudicca.

"She's not very smart." Her expression twisted in grief as she bit into her lip trying not to burst into tears. "Look who she accepted as her mate." Her expression was somber.

She drew a heavy breath, holding onto it. her shoulders trembled.

Boudicca took a breath, looking at a stream of blood welling out from underneath Cira's hand, down her breast to her side to the ground. A neck wound.

She understood both wounds were fatal.

"I believe she is quite smart." Boudicca spoke, "I think_"

"we need a little time." Cira spoke, her eyes grew larger, nodding her head. She said with a voice, resolved. She dried her eyes with her opposite hand. Her hand dropped to her waist, unsnapped a compartment on her belt, and pulled out a square package.

She slowly removed her hand from her throat, the blood surged. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny detonator.

"I'll toss it far enough to leave something to take home." She spoke, looking down at the package as she attached the detonator to the C-4 plastic explosive.

"Will you…" She lifted her warm dark eyes up and looked at Boudicca.

Boudicca nodded, "I'll make sure to take you home."

A vampire suddenly lunged. Boudicca's sword appeared to swing on its very own. Her arm lifted above into the air, and came down cleaving the vampire from the top of its head to its crotch. Quickly change direction cutting it into fourths. The vampires hesitated.

A heavyweight fell against Boudicca's leg.

"I'm so tired." Eyre whispered, her light brownish hair covering her face as she leaned against Boudicca's leg.

"Sister!?" Cira spoke, slipping her blood covered hand through her long dark hair as she held the C-4 explosive, "not yet." She hesitated, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes and smile were gentle, filled with affection as she looked at her mate. "I will accompany you." She gave a slight laugh, "to the fields of Valhalla."

"I will give you some time." Boudicca said, taking the explosive.

Cira nodded her head, knelt close to Eyre, draped her arm around her. They embraced, kissed, put their foreheads together and looked pleased. Their eyes spoke their farewells as they pulled out their 50 calibers wolves special and fired on the vampires.

Boudicca took a stride forward, tossed the C-4 explosives into the crowd. And raised her massive sword and swung, the bodies split, tossed by the wind, clearing a broad circle around them.

"Fire in the hole!" Boudicca screamed.

She yelled so loud to cover up the tears falling from her eyes. She lowered her head, narrowed her eyes and rolled through horde, swinging her blade. The images of loved ones dying flashed in her eyes. She ignored the explosion, ignored the fierce breeze rushing past her. She thought of the expressions of love on their faces. She swung her blade. She'd remember her promise.


	33. Chapter 33

(continued from chapter 28)

She pressed her palms against the invisible barrier. Her small arms trembled. The vampire pushed, pressed against it. they threw their bodies against it. like sledgehammers against a concrete wall. They chipped away at it. Then like an enormous ocean wave it crashed on top of the Academy city students.

"Breach!" Someone shouted.

The wave smashed into them, swallowing them up and tossed them away.

Haruue rolled, scrambled like a crab stranded on the seashore. Her legs kicking, her butt sliding across the ground, her arms straining to drag her away. A vampire snarled, glared like a savage beast. Her face drenched in blood. Grotesque, glistening wet. Her long brownish hair straggly, wet covering her eyes that seemed to tremble in their sockets. Her white skin and teeth glowed in the vague darkness. As bodies entangled, struggled against each other in the violence of battle.

Haruue screamed as the vampire lunged, its hand caught her head, palm pushing her face to the ground. Haruue thrashed frantically, her arms and legs flailing trying to break away.

The vampires hand slipped across her face, its nails dug into her skin. A blood red line fell down her face, across her cheeks and mouth. Small streams of blood flowed from the gashes.

The air filled with the smell of human, Haruue's blood. Warm, heavy sensation across her face. The metallic iron taste filled her mouth and lips. She screamed even louder.

The battle plunged into anarchy. A feeding frenzy. The vampires hunger overcame them. They were starved by their masters. No food, no nourishment. No blood to keep alive on. The aroma of human blood called out to them. Their dry raw throats, lips dried and chafed. Every fiber of their flesh cried out for it.

The hope of conquest, descending into madness. Slashing, biting, the tearing of flesh, animals feeding on the corpse was a more civilized stage.

The vampire squealed like a wild hog, its eyes burned in the dusk. She slapped her palms against Haruue's belly, curled her fingers, her nails slashed, ripped through her school uniform, skin and abdomen. The blood spurted like a fountain covering the vampires face in a deep warm red liquid.

Haruue stared wide-eyed, her body trembled violently, numb to the continuous slashing across her belly.

The vampire buried its face into her abdomen. She opened her mouth, tore into the deep red wound, flailing her head back and forth.

Haruue stared in complete shock. A few more moments and it would be over. She would be dead. Her eyes glistened as tears spilled down her blood splattered face.

"The gun." She became aware of a voice in her head. "By your hand." She knew the voice.

"Hurry…" Banri screamed. "I can't" her voice cut out, "Too many."

Haruue glance from the edge of her eye. Her colorless lips curved, a ray of hope. It was on the ground, kicked about by the shifting feet of those fighting around them. It's dull black form cried out. The 50 caliber wolves special slid across the pavement. Someone kicked it during their struggle. It stopped, tapped the tip of her fingers.

She gradually shifted her body, reaching over, ignoring, forgetting the frenzied feeding vampire buried face in her belly, like a pig in the trough.

Haruue reached over, slipped her fingers around the grip. The weapon too big, too heavy for a small girl. But strangely, she pulled it off the ground. The end of the large automag dragged across the ground. she drew a long breath, placing the gun on her breast, feeling her body going cold. She used both hands, wrapped her small fingers around the grip and raised the weapon. The vampires face sunk in her stomach, her hair drenched in blood.

Haruue leaned forward, quivering hands gripped the shaking weapon. The barrel touched the head of the vampire. Once. Haruue's fingers squeezed.

Twice. The vampire hesitated, holding up its head up a little and deliberately turned to look at Haruue.

A third time.

The barrel pressed against the temple of the vampire, at the edge of her right eye. It's face, eyes wet in blood, poured from its mouth like a heavy rain. Like a light piercing the night, it's eyes languidly opened full. A blend of wild and sedation, almost full.

Its mouth fallen open, tongue slipping sluggishly over its lips. Her fangs covered in a pink patina. Her lower jaw fell open as she squealed like a ferocious sow.

Haruue pulled the trigger. The muzzle flash burst from the barrel. The power of the explosion jarred the weapon back high into the air. Her wrist cracked then broke and splintered. The bones cut through her skin. She dropped back to the ground, her eyes calmed, staring up at the blackened sky outlined by the black figures of wolves and vampires struggling.

The opposite part of the vampire's skull blew off. The bullet ripped through her brain through the space between the bodies and smashed into the thigh bone of another vampire. Its body collapsed to the ground. a wolf landed on top of it. Its jaw ripped into the vampires' neck.

The shewolf rose wiped the blood from her mouth, looking toward the shot. A young vampire was face down across the legs of an Academy city student. The wolves' eyes suddenly open wide. Shocked that a student was still there. She crawled, reached over and yanked the vampire off the small girl.

"Fuck!?" The shewolf growled, grabbing Haruue by her ankle and dragged her towards her.

Another vampire appeared, crawling through the legs that surrounded them, sniffing the air for human blood. She snarled as she snatched Haruue's arm. Like hungry predators they pulled the body in a tug-of-war.

A burst of stainless steel, the vampire tried to scream. Its eyes opened wide as a large blade sliced through its neck, severing its spinal column. And the bodies fell.

* * *

Banri opened her eyes wide, seeing the barrier flickering against the constant onslaught of vampires. Over and over, they threw themselves against it. bones crunched, broke and mended in an everlasting cycle of pain. The students struggled, their bodies strained. The massive weight of the invisible wall bore down on them. All of a sudden, everyone knew. And yelled.

"Breach!"

The barrier collapsed, a surge of bodies sent the Academy students flying. Wolves rushed forward closing the void. Yelling, screaming.

Haruue stumbled, went down to the ground as wolves and vampires collided like two great warring creatures.

Banri flew back hit the ground, rolled and stopped. She lay flat on her belly, breathing hard, eyes shut in agony. The bumps, the bruises, the scrapes screamed.

"Ouch!" She bit into her cheek as she tried pushing up from the pavement. The sound of the fighting was a million miles away. She squeezed her eyes tight as she shook her head, gradually opened her eyes. Her vision was a blurry. After a few rapid blinks. Everything fell into focus. The noise rushed into her ears.

Growling, snarling, screaming. Students running towards the bakery. Wolves rushing into the fray.

She recognized Mitsuko kongou caught among the vampires. Her red fan lifted high into the air. She was swinging her fist savagely at everything and all things. The wolves were rushing forward attempting to get to her.

Banri's heart dropped, her eyes hardened when she caught sight of it.

Haruue had been cut off in the surge. She was on the ground, struggling against a vampire. She was losing. The expression on her face was of resolve. The understanding she was going to die.

Banri rose to her knees, heart pounding in her chest, desperately searching around for a weapon. Her heart jumping seeing the 50 caliber wolves special sitting on the ground. she remembered. Kumaro had dropped it, defending the little telepath on the roof. It had fallen from the 10-story building, bounced, landed underneath some chairs. She fell forward, crawled on her hands and knees, ignoring the pain of her skin scrapping across the concrete, picked up the gun.

She let out a quick smile, a flash of light, a huge serrated knife lay close to it. it looked like a huge bowie knife. the blade as wide as her hand. And long as her forearm. The top filled with serrated teeth and the sharp edge glistened.

She snatched it, turned around and ran towards the fight. She went down to her knees, threw the gun along the ground toward Haruue. It slipped, skipped three or four times among the shifting feet and stopped short. Banri inhaled a heavy breath, looking at the useless weapon a few feet away. Her face tensed as the weapon stopped short. The urge to throw up rose into her throat. She squeezed her fists.

"The gun…" she cried out, inside her mind, "I…"

Like the hands of a higher being, somebody kicked the gun closer. It's bounced along the ground and touched her fingertips.

"By your hand." Banri yelled, "I can't get to you. There's too many."

She knelt watching Haruue as she reached over, picked up the gun and fired.

The gun lurched violently, flying into the air. Haruue's body bent backward, her eyes wide open not moving. Banri gasped, another vampire came out of the confusion and seize her friends arm.

"No!" Banri screamed.

She dragged herself up off her knees, clutching the long blade in her hands, dropped her head and shoulder, dashed into the crowd.

Her body tensed suddenly, a searing, sharp sensation shot down her spine. The cold breeze rushed across the uncovered skin. And something warm ran down her back, she didn't stop.

She yelled, her battle cry running, staring at one vampire. She shoved her arms out, both hands squeezing the handle of the blade. The vampire looked stunned, nearly astonished to catch sight of such an innocuous looking girl become so fierce. The blade slashed into her windpipe, through her spinal column and stuck out the back of her head. She blinked three or four times in astonishment. Then embrace the young girl slowly digging her claws into the back of the small girl. Then all went black.


	34. Chapter 34

(continued from chapter 32)

She heard the sound of sharpened nails slicing her flesh and blood. Then knew the pain. Her shoulder to her forearm burned like fire, her strength faltered, her fingers went slack. The great sword pierced the ground. The road cracked. She grasped her shoulder and squeezed. The smell of her blood saturated the air, ran over her arm in a thick heavy river covering her fingers then spilled over onto the blade. The gloomy colors swirled and the steel flashed.

"Why didn't I?" She thinned her eyes in agony. Her lips pinched tight.

Boudicca took a deep breath, held it as the pain tore through her body. She glared at the narrow eyes and malicious grin of a tall vampire. An elite vampire, dressed in skintight black leather from her throat to her black fuck me pumps. She stood in front of her with her head cocked, one hand on her hip, the other hanging by her side. The blood dropped from her fingertips gliding through the air and splashed in tiny puddles at her feet. Her long black braided hair hung straight along her body like ropes, the points of razors running along the lengths of the hair too many to count. The setting sunlight sparkled off the tips as they twirled.

An elite vampire. A vampire born in an era of great violence. Many were young children from impoverished households or orphanage's, male or female sold into slavery. Too become hardened soldiers, trained and sent out into combat. The more successful in battle, the better food, blankets, the higher prestige, privileges gained. Anything they wished they get by conquering. If they caught the eyes of a particular feudal noblemen. They could be changed into a vampire. This one belong to the Baron.

Boudicca cursed herself in a thick growl for her mistake. It could've been fatal. Not hearing the elite run up behind her and slash her right arm. She crouched, "bad move, bitch!" She said, snarling her lips.

The elite vampire chuckled and said, "I've waited 600 years for a fight like this. An elder wolf… Something to boast about after I_" she never finished the statement.

Boudicca lunged, seized the elite vampire by the head, drove her thumbs into her eyes. The vampire grabbed Boudicca's wrist, her nails tearing the flesh of her wrist.

"If you're going to fight, fight!" she spat the words, her face distorted in rage. " I have daughters older than you…" she said, grating her teeth.

Her forearm tightened like heavy ropes as she crushed the head like cantaloupe. She jerked, and her neck tore like paper, blood poured out over of her body, like a fountain. It sprayed into the air, covering Boudicca in a deep patina of crimson. She ripped the head off and threw it into the air. it disappeared into the crawling chaos. She dropped to one knee, snatched the headless corpse's right leg, stood up and swung the body around crashing into vampires over and over again and again. she swung it like a giant club. The air filled with the sound of bones snapping, air violently driven from their lungs. Vampires jumping, diving rolling on the ground as the body swung around like a mace.

The bones cracked then broke. The tight leather outfit sagged. The body slowly lost its human shape. It decayed. The flesh melting away, the fatty liquid flung into the air like pieces of chicken fat. Thick heavy gelatinous chucks slipped out of the sleeves and open neck. In one final swing, Boudicca let loose of what use to be a body and let it fly through the air.

She worked her wounded shoulder and arm then reached over and grabbed the handle of her sword, its blade sunk deep into the ground, raised it up and continued to cut though the black mass of bodies.

Then it happened. The unthinkable. Not really. It was a high probability it would happen. The numbers just didn't work. She had hoped it would be longer. Just hold out until…

"Breach!" The word cut through her like an icy blast. Her heart smashed against her breast like a baseball bat. She swung her sword. The stench of vampires' blood sickened her to the point, her throat lurched. She swallowed the disgusting bile and went on to fight. The vampires halved bodies surrounded her like a buffer. Each stroke of her huge sword brought down more than her share. The blade buried in thick molasses of blood, plopped to the ground, splattering the dead at her feet. The vampires' bodies rotting, liquefying covering the ground. The air filling with the cinders of the dead. Their bodies bursting in flames. Fireflies swarming in the twilight.

A surreal spectacle of beauty born of disgust. The air crowded with small warm colored orbs floating, rising to the starry sky. She stood in all her fierceness. Her large black ears bent back in rage. Her narrowed eyes smoldering, blood soaked breast swelling and falling with each deep heavy breath, lean muscle covered in black fur and blood, long tail drifting over the bodies. She stood among the dead gripping her sword.

She glanced over and the bakery café was overrun. Large black ants crawling over the carcass. A feeding frenzy, limbs swinging, fangs flashing, masks thrown off their faces distorted in the horror of war. Wolves, vampires locked in a contest to the death. Digging, tearing, biting. No semblance of order. A fierce frenzied dance. Students scrambling for the bakery door.

Voices, human voices crying out, screaming, piercing the dense sound of growling of wolves, the snarling of vampires.

"Mitsuko!"

She became aware of two girls screaming, standing near but far apart from the doorway. The two girls from before. They had helped the loud girl setting up the flour path. The three of them laughing, leaning on one another like sisters.

The young woman with the fan struggled, called their names, "Kinuho! Ma'aya!".

Her black hair a mess. her worried filled face splattered with blood. She was not concerned for herself but her friends telling them to run away. Her school uniform torn. She raised her bleeding arm, holding onto her fan in a death grip. A sudden stroke across her body. The two girls were forced backwards. Another, they stumbled inside the doorway. Another, the door closed shut. She sank beneath the churning, pulsating expanse of black shapes. Wannai Kinuho and Awaitsuki Ma'aya banged the glass, pressed against the door, desperately struggling to break open the door.

Boudicca snarled, twisting her lips in rage. "No! No! No!" Her entire body strained, taking a step, swung her blade. The bodies split, blood sprayed into the air.

Then. Mitsuko Kongou's trap exploded.

A burst of air, multiple geysers shot from the earth. The bodies of vampires, wolves and humans launched abruptly into the air. The explosion born from where Mitsuko Kongo had collapsed. The bodies dropped from the sky. And for a moment a short silence in the middle of the battle. Was it her last?

Then chaos roared.

Vampires tumbling over the edge of the roof of the bakery café, wolves forcing them back, jumped into the mass. Fangs and claws sheathed in blood. The carnage went on.

Boudicca swung her blade, advancing towards the bakery café. Where Mitsuko had fallen.

"They're here." A weak tired voice whispered inside her angry filled consciousness. Her rage seething with each stroke of her sword. She cursed the world with a growl.

"They're here!" The tiny voice swelled with strength.

Her blade slashed through the air. The bodies dropped. An eruption of gunshots.

She suddenly turned around, glancing over her shoulder. Her narrowed eyes burned with hatred. Her large canines slipping over her lower lip. The air quivered as she growled.

Automatic weapons fire. Anti-skill had appeared. They stretched across the eight lanes of asphalt like Spartan warriors. They created an impenetrable phalanx of warrior, guns and security robots. Locked together.

The anti-skill members dressed up in full riot gear carrying Hecklar and Koch mp5 and SIG SG551 SWATS with CompM2 red dot sights, carrying riot shields. Robots spaced uniformly in line of battle. They opened fire. The air hissed with bullets.

Anti-skill vans slowly followed behind with rear doors wide. Teleporters gathered the fallen and teleported back to the vans. The lights flashed, sirens wailed. The tires screeched as the vans reversed then disappeared.

"Fire!" The air filled with the controlled burst of automatic weapons fire then they advanced.

"Fire!" Someone yelled again and again. The air filled with the controlled burst of automatic weapons fire then they advanced. The sounds of bullets, a sickening thump. And small explosions.

"Explosive rounds" Boudicca spoke in a whisper to no individual.

The vampires fell, others rose and rushed towards the anti-skill members. "Fire!"

The battle ended. The vampires were driven back as Anti-skill continued their attacks.

* * *

An uneasy silence filled the air around the bakery café. The sound of distant gunfire, soft, tired moans of the wounded.

The air stank of death and decay, small orbs of warm colors slowly drifted between and above them. Boudicca was not paying attention. She walked around the bodies and empty leather outfits. She was searching. Looking for something, someone. A certain pair of little girls. She nervously licked her lips, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, her eyes wet and her stomach twisting. She had made a promise. A promise she failed to keep. She inhaled a slow wet breath, letting her mouth slip opening.

Boudicca knelt on one knee. She had found who she was looking for. The girls were next to each other. They were lying on the ground together. they looked as if they were sleeping. In a way, they were.

In a pool of blood ebbing along the ground she found them. Banri Edasaki was lying, face down on top of Erii Haruue, her eyes closed. Her soft features splattered with blood. Her pale white face cold, looking like a sleeping child. The back of her uniform ripped, her skin torn like paper, covered in a thick molasses of blood.

Underneath her, Erii Haruue was lying on her back, like a sleeping child. Blood splattered her face, three deep slashes fell across her forehead, cheek to her chest. The fabric sticking to her blood-soaked skin. Her abdomen torn wide open.

Boudicca shook her head, recognizing the wound.

Vampires attacked the throat to feed. But they would rip open the belly to immobilize their prey. If they'd tried to run, bend over, repel the attacker the wound bled even more. They'd fall to the ground and the vampire jumped on top, pushing the victims head to the ground and bury their face into the open abdomen. Like a hyena attacking the soft flesh of a wildebeest. Biting, ripping, tearing the soft flesh.

She sighed, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, the tears slipping down her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed as she gently smiled. they were holding hands.

"You've killed them all, didn't you?" She whispered, looking at the large knife lying on the ground next to them. Its gleaming blade covered in blood. It was the knife she had seen Banri carrying, charging with her eyes close, yelling her battle cry as she plunged the knife and herself against a vampire.

Erii's left arm jutted out from underneath Banri's body. Her left wrist broken twisted in an odd position, pieces of splintered bone stuck out the skin. On the ground laying next to her fingers was a 50 caliber Wolf special. The weapon too big, too heavy for her to use. She had closed her eyes, turning her head as she hoisted the gun and pulled the trigger. It kicked back in an explosion breaking her wrist and knocked her off her feet to the ground. It is a weapon specifically designed for wolves. She could only imagine how Banri had found it. but she knew since the weapons were lying so close around them. They had killed their fill. If any had survived they'd taken the weapons. Either to use or as souvenirs.

She inhaled a soft breath, shaking her head.

"It's okay." She whispered, the tears slipping across her cheeks, falling through the air. "you can go now. You fought well." She spoke. a cold chill covered her body. She took a breath, her fingers trembled as she reached out to them. She felt the warmth slipping from their skin as she gently touched their faces.

She gazed at their sleeping faces, their eyes closed with gentle smiles. she ran her fingers across their faces, light trails of her blood dripped from her fingers, down Banri's neck, to her shoulders, slipping across the wound on her back. Her other hand tracing, Erii's smiled, her soft lips hinting of Boudicca's blood, down her delicate throat over her chest to her wounded belly.

"You found each other," she hesitated, almost breaking into a sob. She brought her hand up, wiping her eyes. "You should leave with each other."

She covered her mouth, hiding her trembling lips. She took a deep breath and held it. her vision becoming blurry, looking at the two young girls. She thought of nothing but the two girls. Her large wolves' ears flickering as she listened to their breathing fade.

She lifted her head up and looked around the bakery café. Glowing embers of a dying fire, the final remains of vampires floated in the air. black empty outfits scattered among the bodies of the wounded, the dying and the dead lying across the ground. Academy city students were leaving the bakery café building. Many covering their mouths, stunned, eyes wide at the devastation. Many crying, whimpering as they looked around, calling out names, looking for their friends. She took it personal when she heard screaming when one of them found their friends lying on the ground. Wolves and students carefully moving around, checking the survivors. Providing comfort, giving support and a shoulder to cry on.

"Let's go!" She yelled, Boudicca's eyes opened wide, creases appeared across her forehead, quickly looking over her shoulder, "get the wounded!" she heard.

She watched as a tall woman with glamorous proportion yelled giving orders, moving through the crowded street.

"You take her." She pointed to two anti-skill members, to the young girl surrounded by friends.

Boudicca stared, listening to the familiar voice. A woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail suddenly turned around, "let's go hurry_" she hesitated for a moment as her eyes went wide. she recognized the woman kneeling on the ground.

Yomikawa Aiho stopped, surprised and then smiled slightly.

"Boudicca?!" Her commanding voice softened, seeing the two wounded girls lying next to each other. She quickly raised her commanding voice.

"Medic!" She screamed, "now!"

She moved quickly, dropping to her knees next to Boudicca and the two girls. Boudicca slowly shook her head taking her wrist, "they have little time." She spoke, closing her eyes.

Yomikawa looked over at Boudicca, seeing her eyes and cheeks wet with tears, the pain in her voice.

She smiled in confidence and spoke, "we have a fantastic doctor. Face like a frog. I know he'll take a personal interest in these two." She nodded, putting her hand over Boudicca's hand.

"But, they are so far gone." She replied in a broken voice, looking at Yomikawa's hand wrapped over hers. She blushed like a teenage girl feeling the strength and warmth in her palms. Boudicca tighten her jaw. Embarrassed by these feeling. She was an elder wolf, centuries old and this woman. This human woman made her feel this way. With her glamourous proportions and natural physical beauty. The way she held herself, the way she pulled her hair back in a ponytail that hung to below her butt. She had to be a shewolf. She thought. When she met her last night. Boudicca quickly nodded as Yomikawa smile and spoke "Trust me." The words comforted her. The smile something else.

Yomikawa leaned close, - Boudicca's cheeks turned even redder, her heart raced, her blood burned. She quickly sniffed, inhaling Yomikawa's breath and smell-, and whispered, "my friend with me at the restaurant last night. She'd been shot through the heart. If it wasn't for a boy and this certain doctor she wouldn't be here today." She smiled softly, tilting her head, "I promise he'll do it right."

Yomikawa leaned closer and whispered, " later, we need to talk about those pair of.." she raised her eyes up, looking at her large wolves ears. " your not a biological are you?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Boudicca's heart slammed against her chest.

She looked over her shoulders, watching as two anti-skill members rushed over with medical bags and stretchers. An ambulance pulled up behind them.

"Hurry!" Yomikawa nodded as she squeezed Boudicca's hand. Boudicca sighed, letting her shoulders drop. She leaned against Yomikawa's arm and smile in relief.

"Right…" The two anti-skill members nodded dropping to their knees getting to work.

Boudicca slowly stood up, watching the medics working with Banri and Erii, wrapping their wounds. Two more joined them, turning their tiny bodies on their sides then slipped the stretchers underneath and guiding them down. Each medic took their positions hoisting them up and carried them to the ambulance, loading them into the back and closed the doors. One medic slapped the side of the van and nodded his head to the driver. The lights on top of the ambulance lit up flashing as they slowly drove through the crowds then hit the siren and sped away.

She sighed, feeling a little disheartened. Yomikawa gave out a few more orders and then walked over. She cocked her head, a gentle smile on her face. Boudicca blushed, quickly glancing away.

Yomikawa looked around seeing the students working side-by-side. She took a breath as she shook her head, seeing Kumaro walking, her with large wolves' ears and a long tail swinging through the air. Her brown eyes filled with apprehension and worry, her cheeks red from crying, carrying a clipboard.

She brought her hand up to her mouth cleared her throat as she stopped and stood in front of Boudicca and Yomikawa.

Boudicca took a deep breath and held it in her chest as she closed her eyes then exhaled and slowly opened her dark eyes glistening. She dreaded this part. She swallowed her sorrow and spoke like the commander, taking the clipboard.

"make sure…" she looked a Kumaro. She quickly nodded her head. Boudicca took the clipboard, remembering her promise to get Cira and Eyre home. She closed her eyes, taking a breath. And slowly opened them hearing Yomikawa's voice.

"hhow many?!" Yomikawa eyes went wide. She looked around the café bakery area. "So many."

"Could've been more." Boudicca put on a serious face as she nodded her head. "Could've been more." Her voice softened. "But thanks to anti-skill, you guys arrived in time."

"Not soon enough." Yomikawa said gritting her teeth. Boudicca looked down at her hand shaking, closing into a fist.


	35. Chapter 35

The atmosphere along the street was heavy like the middle of a summer heatwave. the air dry and hard to breath. Mikoto slowed from her run and started to walk. She could feel it, the closer she got. It pressed against her breast, like a succubus lying across someone's chest, sucking the breath from their body, a heavy suffocating weight. The malicious aura that surrounded him. He appeared, an evil twisted statue, his glaring eyes narrowed into slits.

She strained to take a breath of humid air, slowly exhaled, letting it slip past her lips. The air around her lighten. Mikoto's queens' intent flowed softly like a cool summer breeze. She took another breath, the cool air was refreshing, smelling and tasting sweet. A chill swept through her body. Her eyes lightened, her lips curled into a small smile. She had years to go to use it as effectively as Anastasia.

She cocked her head to the side, stared with red eyes. the color of the blood moon. He was less than 50 yards away. An uneasy feeling rose in her belly. He looked so calm. So, self-assured. She swallowed a little salvia, wetting her lips. Taking a soft breath, she calmed herself the best she could.

"Watch the alleys." Little Misaka spoke.

She was inside Mikoto's mind. Her head bowed, eyes closed, her arms held straight out from her shoulders, like she was nailed to a cross. Her fingers spread out. She was sending little pulses. Sonar waves, echoing, bouncing off the surfaces of stores, automated trash cans and into the darkened alleys.

She grinned before she whispered, "Mikoto, one in each alley."

Mikoto nodded as she walked towards the Baron. The thick air rolled over her in waves, flowing around her like a shallow stream. Her queens' intent pushing it to the side, like a boat's bow plowing through the water.

"Intimidated." The Baron spoke, lifting his head.

His eyes turned black, so ominous the light refused to shine across his eyeballs. The right side of his lips twisted, the tip of his fangs showed.

"Not really." Mikoto answered as she shook her head. she stopped, shifted her hips, put her right hand on her waist.

The Baron's eyes became little incisions, the black of his eyes burned with hate. They were thin lines that became darker at the annoying confidence of the Little made bitch standing in his presence. A flash of his eyes and he'd be at her throat.

"Anastasia's got you beat." Mikoto spoke, twisting her lips, "she tries it when she gets mad or wants her way." She sighed out loud, "sometimes I let her win, sometimes…" she shrugged her shoulders.

Mikoto tilted her head, her eyes strayed across the road to the buildings, to the alleys and the rooftops.

Vampires, wolves used speed, strength, stealth and numbers. They attacked in packs. She expected a few more vampires to be around, besides the two in the alleys.

The Baron grinned. He reveled in the thought of tearing her down, breaking her apart and draining her dry. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"How was she?" He spoke, softly sniffing the air, the edges of his mouth curled into an ugly smile. "did she taste like honeysuckle?"

The black of his eyes shined as he opened his eyes.

"What?" She quickly spoke, creases formed across her forehead, "what are you talking about?" the sound of her voice tensed.

"Don't listen." Little Misaka spoke, "don't…"

"Why?"

"Because_" Little Misaka tried to answer.

The Baron's laughter cut the conversation.

"Really…" He raised his chin, shaking his head, "that forgettable." His voice quickly softened. His eyes drifted to the alleys. He chuckled silently.

Mikoto stared at him.

"wwhat do you mean?" her voice went weak.

"Honeysuckle." He said it again, taking a step closer. "That's what she smelled like."

He hesitated for a moment, running his tongue across his thin lips, "so sweet the scent." He tilted his head. an expression of arrogance covered his face.

"Did you taste it, lick it off your fingers. Was she warm, wet, easy to touch. So, hot you could feel the heat before you slipped your fingers inside, wanting you to take her, so willingly_"

"what the hell are you talking about!" Mikoto shouted, her hands clenched. Something hot, something ugly filled her belly. She took a few quick steps forward. Each one hitting the ground harder than the previous. Like street lights in the night, electricity hummed in the air.

"Mikoto," Little Misaka lifted her head and shouted, "No!"

She knew what he was doing, saying. What he was trying to do. Get her angry, get her to make a mistake. She yelled again, hoping to get her to focus, to listen.

"Quite!" Mikoto snarled, quickly glared at the Baron. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

She clenched her fist tight, her nails digging into her flesh. Little drips of blood seeped through her fingers and fell to the ground, "go on!" she screamed, the veins in her neck bulged.

The Baron blew out a breath, taking a few steps closer.

"She didn't tell you?" He spoke, softly chuckled, "it was because of you." He stopped, eyeing Mikoto's face, watching it fill with anger.

"What…" Her left eye twitched. she growled. "WHAT! is it old man!"

She forced the words through her clenched teeth. Little sparks flickered across her bangs. The warm ugly feeling rose into her chest.

The Baron's face twisted, smelling the electricity in the air.

He had been at the castle. When she used the railgun to protect little Gwen and killed the baron's maid. but he didn't know how it happened. He stepped closer, seeing Mikoto getting angrier and angrier. Waiting for her to make her mistake.

"She was in heat!" He quickly spoke, shaking his head, placing his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Huh?!" Mikoto's eyes quickly flew open. Her cheeks reddened. Her heart slammed in her chest. "What?!" the word caught in her throat like a stone.

"That's right." The Baron spoke in a light I told you so tone, taking a few steps.

"In heat." He continued, "the need, the desire to mate, to fuck." He held his laughter in his throat. Watching mikoto's self-confidence slowly break. He began to chip away at it.

"Did you enjoy the results?" He cocked his head, "honeysuckle sweet. I could smell it wafting in the breeze when I arrived. But it seems you caught her first."

He thinned eyes and lips, disgusted, "Little made bitch." He whispered in a deep growl of a voice. The phrase tasted sour in his throat.

"Pay attention!" Little Misaka yelled, "Mikoto!" shaking her head.

"That's why…" Mikoto spoke softly, dropping her gaze, taking her eyes off the Baron, running it across the ground.

"I could smell her…" Mikoto's voice trembled, "why?" Her body slowly shook. "Is that why I said yes. Is that why I made my choice." Her stomach twisted and turned. She nervously ran her tongue along her lips, swallowing the little salvia.

"Mikoto… No…" Misaka pleaded, "listen it doesn't work that way." Her voice cracked, her eyes glistening. She could hear Mikoto's heart cracking, starting to crumble.

"Did she lie to me, did she set me up?" Nervous little electric sparks lit the air, flipping from her bangs.

Mikoto's eyes watered, her breathing became ragged, "is that why?" Her voice cracked ready to cry as she raised her head up, looking towards the Baron.

"Gotcha. Little bitch…"

He was inches from her face. His rancid hot breath blew across her face. He gripped her throat and squeezed and whispered, "not so confident now."

He slowly smiled, his lips spreading wide revealing his long-curved fangs. Then she felt the sudden shock of her body being thrown and slammed into something hard. Her face twisted in pain. She tried to catch her breath but he did it again.

He gripped her throat, slamming her body against a brick wall. The surface split and the bricks cracked, tumbling over her to the ground. His rage was overwhelming. She struggled to breathe. He slowly tightened his fingers. He took a deep breath, whispered into her ear.

"Little bitch…" He laughed, "a little mind fucking and you fall apart. Perhaps it's you who doesn't trust yourself."

He yanked her off the wall, slammed her against it. Her breath spilled from her lungs filling the air with blood and saliva.

She was drowning, her lungs screaming for air. He squeezed her throat tighter. He tilted his head, his dead eyes looking her over.

"Perhaps, I should see why she likes you so much." He grinned, "maybe do to you what I planned for her Royal highness." He let out a breath, widened his grin, pulling her off the wall, slammed her against it again, "Little made bitch!" he roared.

The air trembled, filling with his rage. The very thought burned in his mind. A human girl. A made bitch lying next to a pure blood queen. That thought, the words wretched in his throat.

She hung from his hands like a ragdoll. Her face pointing up to the sky, her eyes closed, covered with blood and sweat.

"Mikoto!" Little Misaka yelled, "don't listen to him. Anastasia's not like that. You know it, believe in her. Believe in yourself." Her red eyes teared up, "please…"

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes, straining to focus, stinging as the blood and sweat poured over them.

"Ruin my plans." He growled, "it would have been so easy. Kidnap the little princess, using her to bend her Royal highness over her mother's throne." He laughed, " I'd use the little bitch; Anastasia would've done anything. I'd make her order her wolves and vampires to stand down. Then watch as I planted my seed inside her womb." He laughed again, taking a deep breath, "but you… Got in the way." He paused, shaking his head, "well, the best laid plans of mice, men and vampires…"

"Maybe I'll use you instead?" He thought, shaking his head. "No… Maybe I'll find your mother, yes." He nodded, his dead eyes stared at her, "that would be nice. A little older than I'm used to… But," he closed his eyes, shrugging his shoulders and pulled his arm back, slammed her against the wall. Chunks of the brick wall tumbled over them.

"How about Kuroko. She's a little perv." He chuckled, "perhaps I'll turn her and let her live up little girl on girl fantasies… With one of my elites. It won't be pleasant at first… But she'll get used to it. Maybe order her to turn Uiharu and do it to her."

He adjusted his grip around her throat, pressing her against the shattered brick wall. the pieces hit the ground

Despite appearing thin and gaunt, he was stronger and faster than she had thought. His strength threatened to crush her, his speed swift and silent. Using both, his long thin fingers were now wrapped around her throat, barely able to control himself from squeezing the life out of her body. His rage fed his desire to kill. He didn't just like it. He thrived at killing. The look in his eyes, the evil that flourished in them. The pools of darkness that would eagerly reach out and drag someone to their death. A slow painful drowning of a death.

He leaned close to her face, snarling, spittle splashed across her skin. His breath, hot and heavy.

Mikoto struggled to breath, lips trembling as tears covered her cheeks, straining to stay alive.

She felt as though she was easily overmatched. She raised her hands up and gripped his wrist, digging her nails into his skin. "I have to think of something." She said to herself. her head felt like a balloon slowly expanding about to burst.

The baron smiled, like it was no big deal. He bared his fangs, a low deep throated growl shook the air.

"maybe I should see what Anastasia likes so much…" he slammed his palm into her chest, curling his sharp talon like fingernails digging into her skin, grabbing a handful of her school uniform. And ripped it from her chest. Pain exploded through her body. It burned her body like a white-hot fire poker pressed against her breast.

Her muscles stiffened as wave after wave of pain ran through every fiber of her body.

Mikoto's eyes went wide, her shirt and bra torn from her body. The cool air rushing across her hot naked skin. The smell of blood, her blood and sweat filled the air.

The baron laughed, looking at her petite breast. Her torn bloodied skin slowly healing.

The baron placed his hand on her right breast, stroking her skin with his thumb. His thin lips curled, his eyes slowly went from her breast to her red eyes, the color of the blood moon.

"perhaps…" he dragged his nails down her belly, leaving a path of torn bloody skin to her waist, slipped two fingers into the edge of her skirt.

"Mikoto…" Little Misaka whispered in a painful voice, "please…" She pleaded, "she loves you. You can feel it, let it go. Let your doubts go."

"You lied…" Mikoto whispered, her throat struggling under his grip.

"No…" Little Misaka shook her head, "no… I can't lie to you."

"Not you…" Mikoto painfully swallowed, the tears slipped from her red eyes, "you lied."

"What?" The Baron growled, he leaned closer, inches from her face, "did you say…"

"You lied…" Mikoto tighten her grip on his wrist, "when Anastasia took the life of your maid. You didn't even care. I could feel how sorry she felt. I could feel how proud she was as a vampire. The duty she performed. Your maid didn't want to live without her twin sister. Anastasia did it quickly and painlessly."

"How did you know that she had a twin." He spoke, gritting his teeth. He flared his lips exposing his long-curved things.

Mikoto slowly grinned, narrowed her eyes, her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists, her nails cutting into his skin.

"Francesca told me."

His eyes went wide in surprise mixed with a little fear. Mikoto could see it and she started to laugh.

"She's alive…" His voice shook, his heart slammed against his chest.

Mikoto grinned, hearing it hit like a big bass drum. She licked her lips, smiled, "surprise, jerk!"

BOOOM!


	36. Chapter 36

Boom!

Bluish white flashes of electricity bloomed in the air, slowly rising like a balloon. The explosion blinded the baron. The heat burned his skin and clothing. Lightning erupted, the pressure sent his body flying. He hit the ground, tumbling like a ragdoll. Mikoto fell to the ground. Her body crouched, breathing heavy, covered in sweat and blood.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke.

She could feel, hear the little cracks and pops as her body healed.

"It's cool." Little Misaka grinned.

An electric current ran though her. She sighed knowing the worst was over. She smiled a small smile as she closed her eyes. Waiting for mikoto to make her next move. Little Misaka is the vampire within Mikoto Misaka. In exchange for life. She gives her all the abilities of a vampire. Speed, strength, long life and healing mixed with a little smart ass. Mikoto Misaka is a third ranked level Five electro master. And she just remembered that and all it entails. Now she would mix it up.

Electricity sparked and danced around her body as she rose from the ground, asphalt smoking, rising around her like fog. The hot ugly sensation ran through her body. The spark of rage was flickering. She balled her hand into a fist, her nails growing longer.

Mikoto's torn, dirty, stained with blood uniform just covered her exposed naked flesh. Her skirt fluttered in the growing storm, revealing her shorts.

She closed her eyes, gradually breathing in the growing storm that surrounded her. She listened to her heart slow. Her chest trembled as a deep back of the throat growl. The points of her fangs slipped over her lower lip. The crackling of electricity bit the air. She opened her red eyes, the color of the blood Moon.

Mikoto's body tensed like a spring ready for release. The air, electricity swirling around her grew heavier.

The Baron caught by surprise by the electrical explosion, quickly stood up, brushing the dirt, putting out the small flames that burned his clothing. The burns on his face healed. A mixture of awe, hate and fear colored his face. He glanced at the dark alleys and whispered, "come out…"

Mikoto heard him but remain focused only on him. After the last time, she would not take her eyes of him.

"Bad move." The Baron spoke to himself, a little more confident, a little happy with himself as he let out a smile.

Two vampires walked out of the dark alleys. So, close that with a blink of an eye they would be at her throat.

"Say hello to two of my elites." He said, nodding his head towards the one on mikoto's right, "both are day walkers." He spoke as he put out the last little fire on his clothing.

She was tall, lean in the tightfitting outfit stressed her womanly curves. Her slick blonde hair hung past her shoulders, tied with leather straps. She had no weapons, no guns, no knives or swords. She nodded to the Baron ready for his command.

Then the Baron acknowledged the other to Mikoto's left. She closed her eyes, bowing her head. She was wearing the same tightfitting uniform, her long brown hair hanging down her body, a little wild and unkempt. It covered her face as she waited for his command.

"What's the matter…" Mikoto spoke, slowly tilted her head as red eyes glared at him. "Afraid of a little girl." Her lips spread, her mouth opened and revealed her fangs lengthening.

The air trembled, the electricity faded. She calmed down, the air, the light even the electricity went out of focus, quivering as she extended her queen's intent.

"You're not that strong… Bitch." The Baron spoke, "each one of them is over 500 years old. Easily stronger than you. Just lay down and die." He blew out a bored breath, his eyes looking idly at mikoto, "you don't have a chance."

He spread his shoulders as he took a deep breath, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to worry about them." Mikoto spoke with heavy growl, crouching lower, "I'm waiting."

The Baron tensed his black eyes, "what…" He whispered.

The air shattered, the ground split, and the vampire to mikoto's right, fell into two pieces. Her tall lean body opened like an oyster, falling to the ground. The air filled with vampires' blood.

Something long black mixed with sparkles slithered across the ground, deliberately rose into the air, whipping around then came down cracking the road and quartered the rest of the vampire's body.

Emelia emerged from the black of the alley, wearing a tight fitting black outfit. The sun reflecting the deadly knives that lined her waist. On her back, the hilts of two katanas pointed straight to the sky, two curled whips hung at her waist. In her right hand, she held a 30-foot-long whip lined with industrial cutting diamonds.

"I love her…" Little Misaka spoke, wiping the drool from her mouth, "I told you she was dangerous…" She gave a quiet chuckle.

A large dark figure cut through the air. The vampire at mikoto's left couldn't react, caught in the jaws of a large Wolf.

"Heidi." Little Misaka spoke, "I love you too."

Her teeth ripped into the vampire, shaking her like a ragdoll. The air filled with a fine mist of blood. She slammed the vampire into the dirt, slammed her large paws on its legs, jerked her head, tearing it into two pieces. Then she shook the remain part of the vampire's body in her jaws like an old towel, body parts scattered across the ground.

The Baron snarled, crouching as he roared his commands.

"Now!" He shouted into the air "all of you!" he growled.

Heidi was quickly covered, vampires rushed out from the alley and attacked. An elite vampire jumped from the top of the 20-story building, landing behind Emelia wrapping her arms around and they fell into the alley.

The Baron abruptly laughed, "so much for that." He continued laughing.

Mikoto closed her eyes, electricity stretching into the air. Her face light up with determination.

She stomped the ground. Electricity snaked across the road. The Baron's eyes widened in surprise. His black eyes struggled to track the hissing electric snake, leapt to the air and backwards barely missing her attack.

"What the hell?" He yelled in a state of shock, landing a few meters away, "What the hell are you?" He growled, raising his head up, looking at the spot mikoto was no longer standing. He looked side to side. Then up into the air.

Mikoto was falling from the sky. Her red eyes focused on him, her fangs bared, her arms and legs opened wide.

"Dammit!" He quickly spoke, not expecting the speed or the stealth of the attack. She used the electrical attack as a diversion.

He raised his arms up, hands open, fingers spread wide. The air around him warbled, surrounding him in a protective bubble. He had used the same protection. When he was trying to deal with Queen Anastasia Von Alucard.

She hit the forcefield with the impact of an automobile. The ground shook, cracked. His body shook with the impact.

Mikoto's angry growl became louder, her eyes dark cloudy red. Her body curved around the outer shell of the force field, her arms and legs splayed out, holding on tight. The hot, ugly sensation swallowed her whole.

The Baron's eyes were wide, "how…" His voice trembled as his throat tightened.

Mikoto was attacking. She was not afraid of him, not intimidated. He realized his mistake of not killing her right away. She was nothing but a weak little girl who got lucky and was bitten by a Queen. A pure blood queen. He screamed at himself. Why?! His words shook the bubble.

She ignored the sounds of the fighting in the alleys. He could see it in her eyes. She knew they would win.

The sharp edges of her nails cut through the force field, like Anastasia's wings had done. The points so sharp they cut diamonds.

He quickly swallowed, running his tongue across his lips. The taste of blood slipped into his mouth. The fear rooted in his belly, slowly grew.

Mikoto's eyes were growing darker, the veins spidering across her body became black. The muscles in her neck bulged, her growl was shaking his chest.

She was in a rage.

"What are you!" He screamed until his throat became raw.

He raised his head up and stared at the evening sky. The black was turning purple, blues and bright blind white.

The air was becoming heavy, mixing with her queen's intent. Sparks rose, swirling like long glowing confetti up into the air. The marron colored sky twisted, turned and swirled. Then like a crack in a dam, lightning rained down upon them. It flowed into mikoto like a torrent of rushing water. It covered her in bluish white light.

Mikoto's eyes were dark red, never blinking, staring at him. Her fingers curled like the claws of a predatory bird. Her nails cutting through the fabric of the force field.

"Mercy…" The word hinted on his tongue.

He wanted to say it but he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't give it. She was not human now, nor vampire. He didn't know what she was but he knew for sure. If death had a form, this was it. The lightning continued to fill her, her growling like the roar of a 767-airplane taking off just outside your door.

He blinked and the world changed.


	37. Chapter 37

He blinked and the world changed.

All around him they hung. Television screens of different sizes. Small ones, medium one, large ones. Even larger ones that dwarfed the largest flat panel television. The pictures crystal clear. So, clear they looked alive. The sounds, the smells, the explosions resonated across his body.

The Baron stared at the bright pictures, their images moving around him. Large buildings shrouded in smoke. The streets filled with fighting. The screams filling his ears. He grinned at the massacre he was witnessing. But something seemed wrong.

"What the fuck!" He growled as the short hairs on his collar raised. He balled his hands into fists, thinning his eyes, "what is this?" He screamed.

The pictures changed.

People were running towards, not away, to fight the vampires. He stared as many of his elites fell to the ground dead or dying. Wolves and Academy city students fighting together.

"Lies!" He spoke through gritted teeth, his narrow lips spread revealing his large fangs. "That little bitch will die, By my hands!" He drew a deep breath and roared.

She strolled through the pictures, the images of two Academy city students and a Wolf staking a vampire played across her body.

"Who are you?" The Baron spoke, his eyes narrowed as he scowled, his lower lip quivered, "Where am i?" His voice weakened.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it.

Little Misaka leisurely stepped towards him, dressed in a tight fitting black leather outfit. Leather straps crossed her chest, running down the side of her torso to her thick heavy boots on her feet. She tipped her head as she swept her hair back and spoke, "do you like the outfit?" She nodded, passing her hands along the fabric, "she does…"

"Where am I?" The Baron asked again. He narrowed his eyes, a low growl vibrated his throat.

Little Misaka grinned, "here…" she cocked her head, smiled wryly.

She spread her arms out wide, looked around them. The images changing, explosions, shouting, fighting. The image of a vampire's body being ripped apart by bullets played behind Little Misaki.

She exhaled, her eyes a little wicked, "this is mine.", turning around on the tips of the thick heavy boots, a slight dramatic flair, "you think I'd allow you to take it away."

She closed her eyes, raised her finger up and shook it. "no I won't." she sounded like a little girl.

"Take it away?" his forehead crinkled as he mumbled, "what do you?"

"Foolish male!" Little Misaka face twisted as she screamed. The images shook, her voice boomed in his ears.

"How!" The Baron spat the word out, slowly turning around, looking at the television screens that circled him.

He had heard noble women could allow or pull another inside them. It was commonplace among Queens that were affectionate towards each other. It tightened the bounds between them. Sharing the consciousness's and sentiments with one another. A small tea party inside them, their royal blood mixed.

An enormous black shadow slipped from Little Misaka feet. It mirrored an awkwardly drawn children's picture with black crayon. Large wings grew from behind her, an unstable form of a head, white spaced eyes and a mouth with jagged teeth covered the shifting pictures.

The Baron stepped back, his eyes shaking as his mouth stuck open, "wait, you can't…"

"Gotcha…" Little Misaka spoke, giggling like a small child.

She hugged him, like a small child hugging her grandfather at Christmas time. She had her arms around his waistline, her palms against his back.

Splat! Warm thick blood shot into the air, spilling down his belly and legs. She was now behind him.

Her claw like fingers punch through his stomach and chest, the air filled with blood.

The Baron gasped, his face contorting in agony as blood filled his mouth, dropping to his chin.

"How…" He choked on his own blood, struggling to speak.

She narrowed her glowing eyes, the color of the blood Moon. Her lips furled revealing large white fangs. Her angry growl vibrating against his body. The black inky shadow rose over him like a cobra about to strike. its white space eyes were slits of a predator.

"Why?" He struggled.

The thought of his impending death avoided him. He gasped, tasting blood, his heart burst against his chest. "I can't… I am royalty." His body tensed, "I'm…" he still couldn't believe it. he looked down at the two blood soaked hands sticking out of his belly. He still couldn't believe it. he struggled for the words. He struggled for his breath. His body shook, growing colder as the blood spilled to the floor in thick goo. She giggled like a little girl tickling a friend. Her blood covered finger wiggling, turned and waved up at him.

"Dead." Little Misaka whispered. "Do you think I'd allowed you to hurt what is mine. She gave me this world. She gave me her memories." She growled louder, "we were close to death but thanks to your little assassin trying to kill us. I could pull her here and talk to her. I was nothing but formless. I was nothing but inky blackness that would consume her very substance. She gave me everything! She showed me her humanity! The capacity to love, to be loved!" She screamed in a rage, "formless, black, nothing!" Her fingers curled tearing him apart, "I will protect everything she holds dear. Her mother, her friends, family, Gwen, Anastasia, everyone! All you threatened to take away…"

The black form trembled with rage, raising its twisted head, opening its white space jagged mouth.

"I… I am Royal…" He pleaded, the blood pouring from his mouth, "I am over thousand years old I cannot…"

"You, stupid bastard!" Her body trembled in a rage, "the fact I can pull you in here… it's because her fangs are in your throat." She lifted her head, her mouth open wide, wet fangs dripping, "you are dead and you don't know it." She sucked in a deep breath, "let me help you remember!"

The Baron raised his head in terror and stared up into the inky blackness.

The huge black head fell, devouring the Baron whole. It lifted its black misshaped head, its mouth curled into a white space smile, chewing. The sound of crunching bones permeated the air. it slowly disappeared behind Little Misaka, the world of color returned. As the inky blackness melted at her feet.

Little Misaka softly smiled, taking a heavy breath, "whew..." She sighed, her body swayed.

"I think I might've overdone that," She hesitated, reaching up and wiping the sweat from her forehead as she blew out a breath, "Mikoto."

She collapsed to her knees, her body swayed. She closed her eyes, nodding her head, "Yep… Definitely did." She silently chuckled, falling forward, catching herself with her hands.

"I think…" She whispered, on her hands and knees. Her eyelids dropping over her eyes like sleep. She laid on the floor, drained, breathing quieted.

"I'm so sleepy…" She spoke, blew out a breath.

The bright images played as her body laid on the ground. The battle was winding down. The vampires were withdrawing. Little Misaka breath stilled. The images dulled, faded into darkness.

* * *

The force field cracked, snapped like breaking glass. The Baron's eyes went wide in terror and in disbelief.

Mikoto slammed into his body, her arms and legs wrapped around him squeezing his ribs and shoulders. Her mouth fell against his neck, with the force of a baseball bat striking the tree. His neck snapped, her fangs sank deep into his throat, her upper teeth driving through his weak flesh to meet her lower jaw. The blood poured into her mouth, down her throat, spilling out the sides of her mouth.

The Baron's throat seizing as he tried to beg for mercy. Her legs squeezed the blood from his body, the air from his lungs. Each rib cracking and broke. His heart struggling to work, to keep him alive.

He desperately clawed at her back, his nails, ripping the fabric of her Tokiwadai uniform to shreds, her skin splitting, torn apart then quickly healing. The odor of his blood filling her nose, driving her rage. She growled as she squeezed tighter, his flailing arms weakened, dropped, trembling and hung motionless.

She continued biting into his throat as she reached her left hand up, slipping across his face like a spider crawling along the web feeling along his jaw line. Her fingers curled as her nails slipped into his skin.

She pulled his jaw away from her, his skin tearing like a wet paper bag. The blood spilled down their bodies, pooling at the Baron's feet. His muscles tore, his arteries ripped, his neck popped as she severed his head from his body. His eyes blinking, dulled staring.

His legs buckled and dropped to his knees with a splash into the pool of blood. Mikoto caught herself, straddling the Baron's body. His headless form leaned against her chest. The blood bubbling like a pot of boiling water, soaking her skirt, down her legs and into her shoes. She clenched his head by the jaw line, the hinges of his jaw bearing the weight of the Baron skull. She thrusted her chest forward bumping the body of the Baron with her knee, cocking her head, stared as the body fell backwards to the ground. It hit the ground with a heavy wet thud. The remaining blood pumped out, pooling on the ground around his neck.

The death of a vampire is both grotesque and beautiful. Anastasia's words slipped into Mikoto's mind. If you have time to see it, watch.

She held the baron's head in her fingers. Its flesh glistened, split dripping through the air, hitting the ground with thick heavy plops.

Plop, plop, plop…

It slipped over her hand like liquid cheese, dripped from her fingers hanging in the air, the lifeline snapped and it hit the ground. Plop!

She listened to it, seeing it from the corner of her tired red eyes, her eyelids sluggishly slipping over them. The Baron's clothing was bubbling, the cloth slowly rolling. The skin oozing from his sleeves. The stench curled her nose. The smell of death and decay rose into the air.

The ooze spread out as more found its way from the crumbled wet fabric, cooled. A glistening film formed over the thick white yellow mass. Then it dried turning ashen gray.

The skull in her hand felt lighter as she twisted it back and forth. The gleaming white skull rotating, little bits of ripe skin oozed to the ground.

She was like a small child waiting, expecting for something to happen. She knitted her brow, creasing her eyes seeing something small orange, snaking its way through the remains like a fire worm. Small bubbles grew along the surface and popped like popcorn. It drifted into the air, glowing embers, orange, red and yellow from a dying fire.

It reminded her of a bonfire. The image of a log almost burned out. Little bits of fire feeding, slipping through the dried flesh. Like plumes from an ancient single celled animal in primordial ocean, embers rose into the air, glowing brightly.

"Fireflies…" Mikoto whispered, raising her head up, her tired eyes following each of the embers. "Beautiful." She whispered in a tired voice, watching them rise, dancing in the wind high into the air and faded.

She closed her eyes, thinking of the time she held her mother's hand. They stood next to a pond watching fireflies in evening. She was laughing, letting her mother's hand go, and ran through the fireflies, little sparks leaping from her fingers.


	38. Chapter 38

She drifted into unconsciousness, her body drifting in nothingness. A shell of herself. a growing hollowness, insides empty, exhausted. Her eyes glassed over, her vision unclear. She scarcely breathed. The air, the world around her no longer existing. Her skin glistened with perspiration, smeared with blood. The tatters of her uniform clung to her damp skin.

Numb.

She struggled to breath, shorter the breath, the longer the exhale. Her heart beat once then stopped, then beat once more, slowly. A ring of darkness, shadows of grey covered her eyes. The Baron's skull, like a heavy weight dragged her body down, disappear into the black unconsciousness.

A sudden reprieve.

A warm soft light penetrated the nothingness, calling out to her. Mikoto raised her head, eyelids slowly unfolding. The edge of her colorless lips gently curved. She soaked in the familiar warmth. Her red eyes glistened turning pink and then brown with red flakes, her fangs receded.

"Let me take that." She whispered gently, her hand tenderly slipping over hers, her fingers taking the dead weight of the skull from her grasp.

"You had to." Anastasia whispered.

She pressed against Mikoto's back, moving her other hand around her waist and drew her into her body. She placed her forehead against mikoto's head, drawing in her scent, "I'm sorry for not telling you." She said, sighed. Her breath warm across the glistening skin of her neck. The weight of the skull was gone.

"I didn't know..." she spoke, slipping her nose though her damp hair, kissing the edge of her ear, "I didn't know how to say it."

Anastasia chest filled up with a nervous nausea. It was her first experience passing into heat. She was four hundred years old. Having the body of a twelve-year girl. She was too young to mate. And with two overprotective guards. Silva, a vampire and Emma, a shewolf. Males never got close. Like an electrical storm, Mikoto rolled into her life. The day at the café, when a clumsy mikoto bumped into her. She knew full well she'd come across the one. The night she defeated Edward. The exhilaration of combat, with Mikoto by her side, Anastasia's body changed. Her hormones blew up. And to Mikoto dismay, Anastasia excitement, her boobs.

She closed her eyes, letting her breath exhale. It passed through Mikoto's damp hair, over her cheek. Mikoto slowly breathed it in. She shut her eyes too exhausted to reply. The tip of her tongue slipped between her lips. Her throat moved a little. "It's okay." She spoke less than a whisper.

Anastasia scowled as the air vibrate around them.

"Take care of her!" Anastasia looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes telling them she would not be interrupted.

Kuroko suddenly appeared. She hit the ground, bending over breathing hard, her face swelling, her Tokiwadai uniform ripped, drenched with blood.

Mikoto's eyes grew larger, sniffing the air, "Kuroko…" She whispered, looking at the ground, her vision turned crimson.

She could make out she had been in a fight. The sound of her heart racing, ragged strained breathing and the essence of her own blood.

"Sissy! Kuroko spoke, drawing a long breath, raised her head and stood up straight. The front of her shirt to her waistline, legs covered in blood. She grimaced, her face in anguish, "Sissy… Are you?"

Kuroko's eyes burst out of her head, an unintelligible gaah! shot out of her mouth, seeing Anastasia holding a wet glistening skull in her hand and the other, affectionately touching her sissy's hip. She tightened her eyes, twisting her lips, "you!" She growled her best growl, "don't you dare touch my Sissy's beautiful blemish free skin."

She started to take the spikes underneath the blood-soaked dress. She pulled back, arching her eyes in bewilderment. The spikes were still in the belt wrapped around her legs.

Anastasia grinned seeing the gaze on Kuroko's face. Usually Anastasia would cock her head, with a smartass I got your spikes grin, holding them in her hand. But…

"You're in no shape, Kuroko." Anastasia shook her head.

She shook her head, the muscles in her jaws tenses, sniffing the air. "I'll be right back, my love" she spoke softly in a tone only Mikoto could hear. The warmth of her embrace lingered as Anastasia walked over to Kuroko.

Kuroko crouched, her face scowled, the pain exploded through her body.

"Tch!" Anastasia clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "If I wished to…" She brought her hand to her mouth, licking her palm.

"Hey!" Kuroko screamed as Anastasia lifted her blouse, "pervert…" she called out as she made an effort to slap her hand.

"Look at who's speaking?" Anastasia slapped kuroko's hand aside.

The blouse was an expressionist painting in the colors of white and red. The cotton material was heavy, wet drooping as Anastasia held it up. Kuroko's skin covered in red blotches. her abdomen ripped, the wound opening like a large mouth when she took a breath.

Anastasia shook her head, slipping her wet palm across Kuroko's belly.

"There's no way in the seven Hells I am letting you to change into a vampire." Anastasia said as her fingers slipped across the wounds.

The wounds sizzled, healed leaving only the red bloodstain across her skin. She held out her hand, glancing at Emma.

"Well," Anastasia spoke, seeing the injury heal, "anywhere else?"

She looked at Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes stretched wide as she twisted her lips, looking at her sissy.

"I am talking you." Anastasia lowered her tone ringing out like an angry parent, "little girl."

Kuroko shot her a look, pursing her lips. She mumbled her answer as she crossed her arms over her chest. Anastasia leaned a little closer. She narrowed her eyes, smelling the air around Kuroko.

"If she bit you, scratched you." Anastasia cocked her head, her lips pinched, "she will come back for you."

Kuroko's eyes enlarged, her mouth slowly dropped, "huh?"

Anastasia's lips curled seeing Kuroko's reaction, slowly nodded her head, "she will own you."

She grinned just enough to reveal her teeth, "you must obey every command and I mean every command. You must follow her everywhere. Since she is not one of mine. Who knows where she'll take you. Not that I care." She grinned, slowly nodding her head. " but I know Mikoto would be very hurt. And might try to save you." She took a breath and continued. " You may never see your sissy again. She could as well tell you to kill mikoto."

"What! Kuroko yelled, "I would never harm my Sissy. Never!" Her lips slowly rolled, eyes became a little naughty, "unless you know it's a special request from my Sissy. I would willingly allow her to scratch me, spank me.…" Her body trembled, "then coddle me begging me for forgiveness. She_"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Anastasia shook her head, closed her eyes, blowing out a breath, "Emma, could you?"

She motioned her head to the silver case in her hand.

Emma was carrying a metal case. It was large, rectangular. The surface was smooth with horizontal ridges across the front of the case. The handle shaped like a tool or piece of equipment used to train and strengthen a person's fingers. It had a complex locking mechanism with a digital scanner. It was water proof and pressure sealed to guarantee the quality of whatever stored inside the luggage. All this and wrapped in beautiful shining chrome.

"Here." Emma held the case out for Kuroko.

"Huh?" Kuroko looked at the case dumbfounded then at Anastasia then over to Mikoto.

"What's that?" She pointed to the case.

"it's a suitcase." Emma declared, tilting her head, struggling not to laugh at the obvious. Kuroko gave her a glimpse, something between yea I understand it's a suitcase to how old are you.

"Antivenom, it's for you to take to a certain doctor at a certain hospital." Emma's body shook unable to hold down the laughter. Emma, being a shewolf couldn't help but be a smartass. Kuroko took a heavy deep breath, stared at Emma.

"Why would I?" She knitted her forehead, "Sissy and I will wrap this up."She closed her eyes tight, with a sudden nod. as a wolf.

Emma could only admire the tenacity of the young girl. she remembered when she was that age. so young, so full of herself, so foolish. and so in love with an older shewolf. Emma blushed, smiling softly, shaking her head, "no… You are not. Your wounded." She spoke, still holding the case, "you would be a hardship. Mikoto would have to take care of and look after you. She could get injured or even worse."

She reached over and poked Kuroko in the ribs.

Kuroko gasped, her stomach clinched in pain.

"It's nice that you want to help, Kuroko. But the way you can serve best is to get this to the doctors. A number of your classmates have been bitten. This will prevent them from becoming vampires. If you wait very long, they will turn. And whoever bit them will be their masters. If the master is dead, they could become rogue and attack others. You don't want to be the one that says if only I have done what I should've done." Emma paused for just a moment, her eyes softer, lifting up her eyebrows. Using a common wolf technique of the adorable expression attack. "please. I would think Mikoto could be ever so grateful for your help."

"grateful?!" Kuroko quickly spoke, her heart pounded against her chest, "hhow grateful…" she spoke, saliva fell from the right side of her mouth.

"deeply grateful… Emma voice grew ever so little, "Maybe going shopping or…"

"I'm listening..." Kuroko grinned, her hand slowly reaching for the handle of the case. The fingers on her other hand, curling in a give me more exercise.

"dinner..."

"Sure…" Mikoto spoke weakly, looking over her shoulder. She closed her red eyes and faked her biggest smile.

Kuroko quickly inhaled, forgetting the discomfort. She seized the handle of the case, clutching it to her chest. "I'm off sissy, don't forget your promise." She chuckled as she teleported.

Mikoto exhaled, her strength flowing away.

"let me in." Anastasia sounded a million miles away. "Mikoto let me_"

Silence.

Mikoto went numb. Her heart gave up, her lungs stopped, her legs buckled and she collapsed.

Anastasia screamed her name, her body slipping through her fingers.

"No!"

The memory, the pain of her mother's death rolled over her, burying her under a landslide of black emotions.

She fell to her knees to catch mikoto. But Emelia had caught her, sliding underneath her body. Heidi naked, straddling them, arms wrapped around Mikotos' waist. her large wolves' ears pricked tight, listening, focused only on her mistress.

"Gotcha…" Heidi said in a kind voice, her long tail drifting behind her.

Emelia nodded, speaking softly in her ear, "Mistress"

A small blond haired blue-eyed girl pushed her way through the pitch darkness. she ran seeing the body of Little Misaka lying on her belly. she knelt close, rested her palms across her back and rocked Little Misaka back and forth begging her to wake up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she worked to wake up the little brown haired girl. " please, " She pleaded, "please wake up…"

Anastasia stared, her eyes trembling, the tears trickled out. Her voice trapped in her throat. Her feelings pushing, struggling to get inside. To hold her warmth, the love that radiated within. But all she could feel was the cold, hollow vacuum, nothingness.

The confusion of the scene, mikoto collapsing seized her emotions. She remained suspended, gawking at Mikoto's slack figure.

She led like her mother, from the field of battle. Never once did her mother a fight. Sylvia and Emma would recount tales, fighting by her side. How very much alike they were. Anastasia wanted to leave, to carry her to their home. To take care of Mikoto. her chest throbbed with every breath. Her body trembled with every breath. She felt jealous seeing Emelia and Heidi holding their Mistress so lovingly.

Sylvia placed her hand on her shoulder. Anastasia knew she would tell her to go on. She was aware of it in her bones.

"No…" She answered before Sylvia could speak. Anastasia took a long breath, gathering her composure and command.

"Heidi, Emelia!" She inhaled, her chest expanded, "take mikoto to Katrina's go to the palace and care for your mistress…"

She longed for nothing more but to carry mikoto all the way to the palace.

Emelia nodding her head, slipped her arms underneath mikoto's knees, looked at Heidi. She nodded as she let go of mikoto's waist, and gently picked up her mistress. She adjusted her arms and shoulders to make mikoto comfortable.

Heidi shifted into her wolves' form and howled her command. Immediately the sound of return howls littered the air.

Anastasia tighten her grip on the skull of the Baron, it cracked.

She watched Emelia carrying mikoto as she disappeared into a back street.

"She'll be fine." Anastasia whispered, her eyes glistening, her heart trembling feeling the emptiness inside.

"She will." Sylvia spoke quietly into Anastasia's ear. "She just overexerted herself. Your mother has done that in the past so…"

Anastasia lowered her chin, closing her eyes. Sylvia's voice faded away as her emotions ebbed then exploded like a storm at sea. Thinking only off mikoto. what she had gone through without her by her side. She knew the strength of the baron, testing it at the castle. If only she had done away with him then.

She gradually revealed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. She dropped the skull at her feet, it bounced. Anastasia put her foot on top of the skull, settling it down. She gazed at it as she rolled it under her foot like a soccer ball.

"It should have been me…" She growled, her eyes became a dark blue, the color of the midnight sky.

She thinned her lips, narrowing her eyes, pressing down on the skull, it rocked then cracked then shattered. She twisted her shoe grinding the fragments into ashen dust.

"Burn it…" She gave orders in an ominous tone, "completely."

She stepped forward, heading towards the retreating army. The wolves and vampires that had been with her, walked over the skeletal remains. The bones snapping, breaking being crushed by those that were there when Anastasia's mother was betrayed. The smell of fuel, the roar the flamethrower burned the ground. All that lingered of the Baron was a large scorch mark on the street of Academy city.

"Suka, Natasha, Diva…" Anastasia commanded, the three elder wolves raised their heads, "find and dispose of the threat, support anti-skill. Drive them out of Academy city but don't follow them." She growled, the images of mikoto being carried away still vivid in her memory.

They nodded, then dispersed.

"Anna…" Emma spoke, her finger pushing against her ear. She was picking up the updates of the battle.

"Multiples are fleeing through the main entrance towards the buses." She spoke, still collecting information.

"Why?" Anastasia knitted her brow, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, "are the buses…" She spoke wondering if they were getting prepared to move out.

"No…" Emma spoke, shaking her head.

Anastasia growled from deep within her throat, smacking her lips as she thought.

"An elite maybe." She spoke closing her eyes, "a master, a last stand?"

She slowed down her pace thinking it over. She had given the order to advance as far as the walls that surrounded Academy city.

She smiled wickedly. Emma and Sylvia grinned, looking at their Mistresses expression becoming dark. She would take it outside Academy City. like her mother before her, she would take more. The queens of the four kingdoms had never been conquered in battle. Even during the rise of the warlords that brought down the house of Tepes. They'd drive their enemies into the ground taking everything from them. The kingdom continuing to grow larger and larger.

"let's go." She said, taking a few strides towards the main gate, "I'm a queen after all." She spoke softly, thinking about revenge.


	39. Chapter 39

Anastasia, Sylvia and Emma walked through the chaos that was the main gate. or what was left of it. Rubble lined the street, large chunks of concrete with rebar sticking out, like an oversized pin cushions. Heavy machinery was being used to remove much of the larger pieces of the debris. The dried blood smeared much of the walls. Anti-skill members gave them a glance and then went back to work. Four dark sheets covering the remains of those killed lying on the ground, more laid out. The wounded were being attended. The air smelled of blood, medicine and the sounds of people in pain. Anastasia held her breath as she passed. The small particle of blood dusted her lips. Emma shook her head, seeing the damage, "overkill… To say it mildly." She nodded.

Sylvia covered her nose and mouth with her hand. The sights and sounds and smells of the devastation were intoxicating to a vampire.

Across the road, the doors to the first bus squeaked as they closed. Anastasia quickened her pace followed by Emma and Sylvia.

"Anna." Emma whispered, "slow down."

She hurried and grabbed Anastasia shoulders. Anastasia let out an unexpected growl but Emma held her back, "no." She spoke as Sylvia cut in front of Anastasia.

She stopped, wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, dead in her tracks.

"No." Sylvia whispered in her ear. Her warm breath fell softly across her ear. Her fangs slipped across her earlobe.

"Don't." Anastasia growled, a determined glare at the bus.

"Because of them, mikoto is_" her eyes tensed, glistening, "because of them she..."

"Will be fine but." Emma held her tightly, "it could be a trap. So, let us do our job and protect you. So, you can see mikoto." Emma sounded like a mother, just like when she was talking to Kuroko, convincing her to take the antivenom to the hospital.

"That won't…" Anastasia spoke, lowering her head, closing her eyes.

"Yes, it will." Emma put her chin on Anastasia shoulder, her hands slipping between Sylvia's waist and Anastasia's body.

Sylvia's lips spread and her fangs slipped out.

"My turn." She spoke, nodding then turned around and walked to the doors of the bus.

Anastasia sighed in defeat. She could've ordered them to let her go alone. But she would not break the trust and love, they had for each other. They are her protectors, her guardians. they are her friends.

The three of them walked over and stood by the massive chrome wrapped bus. The darkened windows gave it a lifeless look. A few times the bus shook a little but remained still.

Anastasia closed her eyes as she listened. Being a vampire she had heightened predatory skills. She had acute hearing, listening to the scuttling inside the bus.

The doors squeaked as Sylvia approached cautiously. It was obvious they would be watched through the tinted black windows. She slowed her heartbeat, then her breathing. Her fangs lengthened as her muscles coiled like a spring. She reached out and ran her fingers along the edge of the door, slipping her nails underneath the seam. She nodded her head when she was ready. Then took a deep breath, exhaling, her body sprang into action.

The bus rocked as she slammed the doors opened with a loud crash, the sound of glass in the doors shattering. A wave of fear rolled out from the bus.

A young female vampire screamed, her hands on the lever to open the door. She looked young around 12. But looks are deceiving for a vampire. They were often older than they look.

She had tawny Brown hair that fell to her shoulders, soft brown eyes open wide in terror. She screamed again and quickly disappeared to the back of the bus. Anastasia stared at the little brown haired girl as she ran into the back of the bus.

"Why!" Anastasia furled her brow speaking.

It was an unexpected reaction. A seasoned vampire would have attacked. The sun was down. A small entrance they could have easily poured out and overwhelmed their prey like ants taking a carcass. But no, a single little girl standing, frozen in fear, her hand on the lever and then she ran away.

"Was she going to open it?" Anastasia thought, looking at Emma, shaking her head. The same thoughts running through her mind.

"Sylvia." Anastasia spoke as she released her queen's intent. Sylvia gave a quick nod. As the intent rolling over her body, it flowed over and around them up and into the bus.

Sylvia slowly walked into the bus and stood near the driver seat, followed by Emma, who stood in the seat by the door.

Anastasia followed up the steps of the bus. The Queen's intent rolling like a fog across the ground. it rolled up the steps, covering the seats and filling the bus. It was the will of the Queen. Invisible to all. But if she wanted, visible to vampires. It would calm the excited, soothe the frightened and terrorize the aggressive.

Anastasia stilled her heart, slowing her breath. Her anger slipped from her breast. She looked at the mass of vampires, scattering like roaches around the back of the bus, trying to hide, trembling in fear.

"Why?" Anastasia whispered. she exhaled, slowly closing her eyes. this was the extent of the Baron's army. all that was left were these cowering young vampires. the elites were dead. With no leaders they had no where to go. no one to tell them what to do. they huddled together, shaking in the back of a bus. there in the aisle, she saw her. the last remain elite. Anastasia slowly nodded. she knew why. This elite had told them not to fight. she had told them to beg for mercy. In hopes she would take them in. No mercy on the battlefield. but the battle was over. Anastasia just needed to declare it.

She looked at the woman kneeling over the body of a young girl. She was sobbing, gently stroking the girls face. The girl's body torn, burnt and in pieces. Her head and torso burned, her right arm severed from the rest of her body. Her face barely recognizable.

The sobbing woman holding the arm to the shoulder, whispering to heal herself. Both her legs unattached from her hips. She was like a puzzle waiting to, for someone to put it together.

"He blew her up." She barely spoke, sobbing. Anastasia's chest hurt, seeing a powerful elite sobbing over her lost love. betrayed by her Master.

The tears falling on the young girls charred, red swollen face. Her mouth slightly opened and her fangs dull, "why did he blow her up."

It was the young girl, Stephanie, the one who delivered the bomb that blew up the main entrance.

Anastasia took a step.

"Stay where you are." The woman spoke, laying her head on Stephanie's chest, "so silent." She spoke as she exhaled.

Emma and Sylvia growled. Anastasia lifted her hand, shaking her head.

"I am old enough to resist." She continued to speak. She nuzzled Stephanie's cheek, "please wake." She whispered.

Anastasia took a breath as she looked at the woman. She was lying about resisting the Queen's intent. No matter how strong even a new queen would be to powerful.

Alexis took a deep breath held it and slowly released it, "I know who you are Queen Anastasia. And I will give you my life if you can save her." She rose, wiping the tears from her face.

"Please." Her wet voice quivered, "help her, she's getting cold."

Anastasia stared at the woman, seeing the pain in her eyes, in every inch of her face, her body trembling. The same emotions that Anastasia was battling when she thought of mikoto lying helpless in another's arms. She had no wish to negotiate, no desire to prolong the event. The suffering of a young girl dying on the floor of the bus.

"You'll serve me."

"Yes."

"Give yourself to me." Anastasia tilted her head, her eyes flickering from the woman to the young girl dying on the floor.

"Yes." She whispered wiping her wet face. Anastasia glanced at Sylvia, giving a quick nod. She reached into one of the small compartments on her belt, unsnapping it bringing out two bottles of familiar red.

A vampire as strong as Alexis was prized. the centuries of training, experienced could not be faked or forced upon a vampire. she would be needed for what was ahead.

"Turn around." Anastasia spoke as Sylvia slipped by her, holding the two bottles in her hand. She twisted the caps on the bottles. A small pop and the air filled with the smell of blood and the sound of vampires sniffing the air.

Alexis rose from the floor, her eyes red, cheeks wet from tears.

"Swear." Anastasia spoke.

She nodded her head, sniffling.

Sylvia lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a drink. She swished it around, leaned over as she put her hand underneath the young girl's neck. The young girls head tilted back, her small mouth opened and Sylvia gave her a kiss. Her ashen face quickly came alive.

"I, Alexis, swear." Alexis knelt to the floor, turning her head exposing her neck.

"To serve me faithfully." Anastasia said as she cocked her head, opening her mouth.

"To serve Queen Anastasia faithfully." She sighed, her eyes glistening. Anastasia's fangs slipped into her neck. Anastasia's throat moved as she swallowed accepting a new member into her army.

Alexis closed her eyes feeling the power of her new master flowing through her body.

Anastasia warm breath brushed across Alexis's neck. she quickly inhaled her new masters scent. Anastasia raised her head, her eyes glowing a dark blue, a light sheen of red across her lips as she looked at Alexis.

Anastasia licked the blood from her lips, the tips of her fangs painted crimson. She held a deep breath, taking in her scent. She would never forget this woman scent.

"Help your friend." Anastasia whispered.

Alexis nodded her head, "thank you…" She spoke softly looking at the ground.

She bowed her head and knelt next to Sylvia as she took another drink of blood, swishing it around her mouth and fed the little girl. She looked at Alexis, nodding her head with a smile her lips puckered tight, shining in the twilight of the bus.

Alexis cupped her hands, holding them out. Sylvia opened her mouth letting it spill into her palms. Alexis rubbed her hands together and smeared it along the edges of Stephanie's severed torso, taking her by the hips and put her body back together. She smiled, her eyes grew bright, listening to the wet stretching, stitching sound of the wound healing. The little girl's body pieced itself together.

Anastasia's eyes wandered the interior of the bus. The young vampire's, not even 100 years old, trembling in fear. Nervous blinking eyes reflecting what little light there was in the twilight, watching the queen. They huddled together like they were ready for a school photo.

One broke from the crowd, crying as she rushed toward Anastasia.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

She kept saying as the tears rushed down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed tight, her long blonde hair bouncing wildly. As she ran towards Anastasia. Emma broke to intercept the young girl. She snarled, her hands tensed and her claws extended. But Anastasia was quicker. She moved, dropping to her knees catching the little girl and squeezed her tightly. Her little body shaking in terror, her wet face buried into her chest, "I'm sorry…" She kept saying it over and over buried in Anastasia's chest.

A nervous, scared vampire is most dangerous. Her emotions were a roller coaster of fear, terror and regret. Anastasia couldn't let her stay as she was.

She snatched, gripping her tight and sank her fangs into her throat. The young vampires body seized, her head falling backwards, her eyes open wide, jaws hanging open. Her arms and legs splayed out wide trembling.

She held the little vampire in her arms, squeezing her tight. Her hand resting underneath her neck. She wasn't trying to hurt the girl but she held her, letting her know that it would be all right. Her lips smacked as she released her bite then slipped her tongue across the wound. A little vampires head resting on her shoulders as Anastasia whispered.

"It's going to be all right." She nuzzled a little vampires' cheek. "It's going to be all right." She kissed her cheek, stroking the back of her neck, staring at the group of vampires trembling in the back of the bus.

"You will be mine." She spoke, lifting her voice.

"Alexis, take her so I can help her." She spoke, letting out a soft breath, looking at Stephanie. Her wounds were slowly healing. Her healthy color slowly returning to her face.

Alexis nodded, as she stood up, sniffling taking the little vampire from Anastasia. Alexis whispered into the little vampires' ear, "she needs to take care of Stephanie." She held her like a small tired child.

Anastasia knelt by Stephanie, looking at her torn burnt body that was now almost healed. Her breathing was shallow, her heart a single beat every few seconds. Stephanie's eyes were tired slits; her eyes glistening underneath them.

Anastasia leaned over and whispered into Stephanie's ear. "I need you to get better." She started, "she can't live without you. She can't exist without you by her side. your smile, your scent, your warmth. These are just a few things that she holds dear." Anastasia closed her eyes as she sighed thinking of that special someone that she held dear.

Stephanie whimpered. Anastasia looked at Stephanie's tired face, her skin blood smeared covered with grime from the blast. Stephanie peeked at Anastasia with colorless eyes, slowly opening as she nodded her head.

"I love her." She struggled to speak. Alexis whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand, buried her face against little vampire she held tightly.

"Will you stand by her side and serve me." Anastasia spoke, tilting her head, already knowing the answer.

They were a bonded pair. Forever was too short a time for them. Even in death they would be with each other.

She slowly nodded, thinking of mikoto and herself. The emptiness she was feeling right now. The same feelings Alexis was begging, hoping to never feel. The reason she threatened Anastasia. Warning her, telling her. If Stephanie died. Then Alexis would've quickly followed. Anastasia waited for her answer. She didn't wait too long. The edge of Stephanie's lips struggled to smile, nodding and strained to answer.

"Please…" The word nearly silent on her breath, passing her dry chapped lips. Anastasia's heartbeat, inhaling a deep slow breath. She could see mikoto saying the same thing.

"I will make this beautiful." She whispered, leaning down, kissing Stephanie's bloodstained lips, then her cheek, moving to her neck and gently sank her fangs into her throat.

Stephanie's eyes flashed open, feeling the strength flowing into her body. Her ashen skin changed into a healthy glow. A long struggling inhale of fresh air filled her lungs.

"Alexis…" Stephanie spoke, her voice sounding stronger.

Anastasia chuckled, wiping something from her eyes as she sat up on her knees.

"You are all mine." She spoke in a commanding voice. Her eyes narrowed filled the strength in her expression. "technically." she puckered her lips.

As the saying goes, "to the spoils the victor." But Anastasia wasn't the one who defeated the baron. Like many vampires before, Mikoto Misaka had just acquired a new army to command and rule over. Anastasia pulled her lips into her mouth, shaking her head, "how am I going to explain this to her." Anastasia thought to herself, looking around the bus.

The vampires nodded, staring with worried eyes.

"You will follow Alexis to my kingdom." She spoke, looking at Sylvia.

Sylvia quickly nodded, wiping the blood, saliva mixed from her mouth.

"This battles over." Anastasia declared, standing up, looking at Emma, Sylvia and the rest. She swallowed blowing out a breath, slowly closing her eyes, "I want to go home." She ordered, turned and left the bus.


	40. Chapter 40

The royal chamber was still and hushed. The wind slipped through the open French doors, drawing up the soft curtains. They drifted along the marble tile, sagged then fell back to the doors. Two vampire sat on opposite sides of the large four post canopy bed. They were dressed in tight fitting leather uniforms, wearing sullen expressions on their faces. a little girl stood at the foot of the bed, her cheeks red, eyes filled with tears. two wolves knelt next to her. trying to soothe the little girl.

Emelia, the young vampire sighed as she placed her hands together in her lap. Sylvia, the constant companion and protector of their queen, watched with wet eyes, her weeping queen.

Anastasia sighed, as she laid in bed. Her back against the headboard. Her long blonde hair tumbled, hiding her suffering as she looked at mikoto. She was sleeping in the bed, her head lying on Anastasia's lap. She stroked mikoto's cheek, her eyes tracking the lines of her face. As the tears dropped onto her ashen colored skin.

"I'm so tired…" She murmured, her lips hardly changed. She drew a very quiet, exhausted breath, "I can't feel…"

"Who?" Anastasia spoke, drying the tears from her eyes.

"A Anastasia…" Mikoto's voice became silent.

"Mikoto" Anastasia whispered, dipping her head, "I'm here, I'm right by your side."

She watched mikoto's throat as she struggled to swallow. Her eyelids opened to slits, their color becoming flat.

Anastasia bit her lip, the sniff of blood permeated the air. An anguished look in her eyes. Mikoto grew silent.

"Am I…" Mikoto's eyes stilled, her breathing ceased.

Anastasia's face tightened, the tears overwhelming her eyes, slipped away like rain. she burst into tears.

"I… I will be with you." She took a ragged gasp, her chest heaving, the air sounding wet in her mouth as she broke down. Mikoto sank deeper into darkness.

Anastasia closed her eyes, listening to mikoto's body. A few moments passed, heartbeat and a slight breath, nothing. More time passed, heartbeat and a slight breath, nothing.

She swallowed her tears, shaking her head, "no, no…" Her body trembled.

She brushed mikoto soft brown hair, wiping a few tears from her face.

"It's time…" Sylvia whispered. she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Anna…"

Anastasia inhale a wet breath, "I know…" She sighed as her lips trembled, breaking down.

"I just need a little more…"

Emelia stood up from her chair And picked up the blankets and gently drew them to the foot of the bed.

She put on a somber smile on her face, looking at mikoto. Dressed in lime green pajamas with gekota's face over them. She remembered catching mikoto as she collapsed, carrying her to the castle. Once there, they undressed her, taking her into the bath. She had gone into the closet searching for something for her to wear. She grinned seeing the pajamas neatly tucked inside the drawer. She knew her Queen would love them.

"My queen…" She paused as she sighed. Her eyes wet ready to spill over, "please…"

Anastasia sniffled, nodding her head, pulling her arm across her eyes. Emelia reached over, sliding her hands underneath and lifted mikoto's head off Anastasia's lap. Sylvia helped Anastasia off the bed.

"Let's go…"

They heard Emma's voice in the next room as wolves came into the chambers. Two wolves caring a medical gurney. Positioned themselves next to the bed. They glanced at each other, quickly nodded then extending the carriage underneath to the floor. As Emma rushed to the side of the bed.

"Carefully…" She spoke, glancing over the bed, straightening mikoto's body, adjusting her clothing. She grinned, "nice PJs, mikoto." She wished she'd respond.

"On three…"

The two wolves stood next to the bed, one near her head, the other at her feet.

"One, two, three…" Emma spoke.

The two wolves lifted her up off the bed and laid her tenderly on the gurney. Emma wore a pleasant smile as she fixed her hair, "should be fine…" She whispered, leaning over she kissed her cheek, "promise…" She glanced at her queen. She could see the anguish in her eyes, felt it in her heart.

Anastasia's vivid blue eyes dulled, soak with sorrow.

"Anna…" She spoke, clearing her throat, "it's time, let's go…"

Anastasia took a heavy breath, straightening her back.

"I'm ready…"

She went around the bed, Emma waited. Sylvia and Emelia followed, clearing the royal chambers. Emelia turned, looking at the empty room and locked the doors. Then followed as they wheeled Mikoto out of the royal chambers to the hallway. The hall was lined with wolves and vampires, each one dressed in their formal uniforms, as they rolled her through the hallway. The story of her battle with the Baron had spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom of the four queens. They held their hands out to touch the young queen, bowing their heads as Anastasia passed by. Their eyes closed tight, the tears slipping to their cheeks. Their queens' heart broken.

* * *

The large cavern was silent as they entered the fire pit room. The fire was no longer a roaring inferno but a gently flickering in the great pit. The large torches lining the walls, the flames rising into the black of the ceiling. Wolves and vampires stood shoulder to shoulder as they brought mikoto through the crowd.

The new large passageway, that was created by Mikoto using her railgun to save little Gwen, swirled in colors. The colors stilled, an image reflecting in a mirror. It was the manicured courtyard of a large Japanese-style castle surrounded by forest and meadows.

Anastasia caught sight of Clarissa as she stood at the entrance of the portal. She was dressed in her usual bright white yukata. Her long dark hair pulled back wrapped with blue ribbons. She wore simple smile on her face, her eyes filled with concern.

She gazed at mikoto as they passed, then look at Anastasia and smiled.

Clarissa was one of the eight dragons of creation. A omnipotent race of dragons thought to have created the reality of all things. And mother of Anastasia's older sister.

"I want this to work." Anastasia spoke, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Clarissa, "It should…" She paused, tilting her head.

"It better," Anastasia growled, watching as they entered the portal, "old Dragon."

Clarissa nodded then spoke, "I don't like to intervene in the natural order of things…" She took a breath waiting, knowing Anastasia would reply.

"Natural!" Anastasia spat the word out. A surge of anger rose inside her belly.

"Yes…" Clarissa spoke, tilting her head, blowing out a breath, "she had choices. Each one a different ending. But she chose to fight. She chose to end his life. She..."

"She did what she had to do to protect everyone…" Anastasia glared. "He threatened her mother, her family, her friends even Gwen and myself…" Her jaws tensed, her fist tightened, "even your sweet little project. What would you do if he had?" She lifted her chin in the direction of the portal.

Ruiko Saten was standing watching as they carried her through the portal. She was on the other side of the portal. Standing on the manicured lawn, bent over sobbing as she hugged her body.

Clarissa smacked her lips, sighed loudly, "I said I didn't like it… Not that I wouldn't do it."

"I'm sure…" Anastasia glanced at Clarissa, "Ruiko had no influence on your decision…"

Clarissa shook her head, "I don't care that you had someone tell her about mikoto's injuries. I needed to pull back on her training anyway. She's been burning through all my restraints and it's getting easier. So, yes… I'll use this to slow her training down." She grinned, "she is getting too powerful, too quickly. And I'm sure she would've tried it, herself. I couldn't let her suffer that failure."

"Right…" Anastasia spoke, "plus little benefits you two share."

Clarissa chuckled, "yes that's true." Her cheeks slowly turned red.

A small portal appeared as the air grew electric and the colors of reality swirled.

Katrina and Gabriella stepped out onto the floor. Clarissa and Anastasia nodded. As they walked over.

Katrina, the older half sister of Anastasia. The daughter of Clarissa and Anastasia' s father. Which made her half dragon and half vampire. Gabriella, a level four wind user and new dragon. Thanks to some organic micromachines that used Katrina's DNA to save her. she had been attacked by Edward. the organic micromachines were created by Ruiko Saten former boyfriend. A former scientist turned into a cyborg by his old girlfriend. Gabriella had been injured in an attack by Edward, a scientist injected with vampire venom in an experiment to increase the life span of humans. Only to be betrayed by the scientist who fled to Academy city from Anastasia's fathers company. The same vampire, Edward who attacked Mikoto Misaka. Who then was bitten by Anastasia to neutralize his venom.

Katrina hugged Anastasia, pulling her to her breast, "sorry…" She whispered.

"Too many to count to rank your breast size," She held her tight, "damn shewolves…" She lowered her head, kissing her cheek.

Anastasia pulled her tight, squeezed with her eyes tight, her body trembled.

"I know…" Katrina whispered. "We'll watch the kingdom." she spoke, stroking Anastasia hair.

Anastasia slowly nodded, "you're late."

Katrina chuckled, "I was at Francesca's new castle… Or old one. But her wolves refused to listen to her commands. Refusing to part from her side. You should see her bedroom it looks like a big shaggy carpet." She chuckled as she kissed the top of Anastasia's head. "plus the cleanup from your little invasion of the kingdom is still going on…"

"You should hurry," She paused, "to mikoto side. Time operates differently. So, the sooner the better. But think of it this way."

Anastasia pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes, tilting her head, "what way?"

"The next four days, 400 years will pass." She spoke, "when she wakes, it's just you and her…"

Anastasia took a breath, laughed and cried same time, nodding her head, "are you sure?"

Clarissa reached out putting her hand on Anastasia shoulder, "for every day, 100 years' pass. It's where we stay when we trained Ruiko and Gabriella."

"It's nice…" Gabrielle spoke, "and beautiful."

"Anna…" Emma interrupted. "Huh?" She looked up, finishing wiping her eyes. "What is it?

Emma motion in the direction. She turned looking over her shoulder, creased her brow, "what are they?

* * *

They pass through the packed chamber, towering over them. Many of them changing to their human form as they approached.

"Elder wolves," Clarissa whispered, "it's been a while." She looked as they got closer.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Anastasia uttered, a little perplexed, "Eir, Prim, what are you?"

"We go with our queen." She puffed, "never to be separated. That's the arrangement. Always have, always will be…" She blew out a breath, "little girl…" She growled.

A gentle chuckle went to the pack of elder wolves as they strolled past their Queen, slipping into the portal.

"Besides…" Prim spoke under her breath, "we can't allow those young ones to have all the fun in a strange world."

Anastasia beamed as she nodded her head, "I understand."

"Let's go…" Kara dropped her head, nudging Anastasia, "the quicker the better. You can't hide the truth from my ears."

"Right!" Anastasia smiled, a sincere smile this time. She turned and dashed through the portal. The pack of elder wolves followed.

Suka and Elaina broke from the crowd, accompanied by Diva and Natasha moving into the portal before closed.


	41. Chapter 41

The rising moon's reflection danced on the black waters of Tokyo Bay. There was a warm wind blowing the smells of the saltwater, smoke and the faint smell of blood. A young man around the age of 16 was standing next to a large three-story rectangular house. The lights were on illuminating the growing darkness. It was one of two homes that set next to each other. A large green house separated the two homes. They were part of new developing subdivision in the industrial warehouse district. Located close to the vampire bund.

Bathed in the warm electric white light the young man with messy brown hair wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans was surrounded by 10 young girls. The youngest was around six and the oldest 13.

They were looking with concern, at the orange glow as it flickered over the jagged tooth silhouettes of Tokyo.

"Should we." One of the girls asked, looking away from the glowing night sky.

"No." The boy spoke, shaking his head, putting his hands on his waist.

"How come?" Another voice popped up.

"Not our fight." He answered.

"Could be." A little girl spoke with a worried expression on her face. He nodded, looking at the girls, then sighed. "By the time, we arrive, Academy city should have it under control." He spoke.

He had heard stories, read reports regarding Academy city. The city of the future, technology 20 to 30 years ahead of the outside world. The walled city within Tokyo. It was only 20 minutes from Tokyo Bay.

He took a breath, glanced over his shoulder towards the dimly lit black form of the vampire bund zero floating in Tokyo Bay.

It was purchased by Princess Mina, the Queen of all the vampires, many years ago.

He had seen reruns of the television show when a young blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes announced to the world. The existence of vampires.

The black waters gently lapping at the edges of the island nation. Another 20 minutes away from where he stood.

He and the 10 girls standing around him, looking at the oranges glow fading, watching.

He, himself attended the vampire Academy. A school filled with vampires, humans and whatnots. He creased his eyebrows, thinning his eyes as he looked out across the ready to build landscape. The ground void of vegetation. The remaining builds nothing by empty boxes.

The streetlights electric glow exposed a young girl walking along the concrete road. Her black uniform shined then dimmed as she walked under the streetlights.

"Nina." The boy spoke.

A girl of 13 answered, her eyes lit up, her lips curved into a smile as he said her name.

"Yes." She spoke in a soft voice.

"Go to the house…"

He kept his eyes on the young girl as she continued walking along the street. he could see others coming into his view, "grab some supplies, please."

She tilted her head, as she looked past him. Her bright green eyes could easily see in the growing night. Her long brown hair with streaks of white waved softly in the breeze. She nodded as her bottom lip lowered and the tips of her sharp fangs caught the light. "Okay." She blushed, turned and ran to the brightly lit three-story house. Jumped up on the porch and opened the door, soft warm light covered her as she ran into the house.

"Mary."

"Huh?" She answered, arching her eyes, cocking her head.

She watched the little girl walking through the flickering electric light towards them. "Kick her ass!" She spoke, narrowing her eyes, nose quivering smelling the night air. She growled, snarling as she crouched, her lips curled as she gnashed her teeth together, her fangs slipping over her lower lip.

The boy chuckled, shaking his head. He put his hand on the top of her head, rubbing it.

"No." He spoke as he blew out a breath, glancing at her soft brown eyes.

She caught his gaze, quickly blushed, gave a quick smile then focused on the young girl which became a few more girls.

"Could you ask your mom?"

Mary's eyes lit up, growing wider as did the other girls around him, "to come over we have guests."

Mary laughed, nodding her head, her shoulder length white brown mixed hair moved across her shoulders as she turned and ran to the house that was built across from the three-story rectangular home.

"Girls." He said, taking in a breath and slowly released it.

A small young girl took his hand. He looked at her, her ice blue eyes sparkled, a gentle smile on her face framed by her white blonde hair shimmered in the dark.

"What is it? Elsa." He knelt by her side.

"Are they bad?" She asked, so innocently, "Ronan."

Ronan smiled, slowly shaking his head, "no, but I think they might be scared. So, you girls spread out."

The other remaining girls walked, forming a line. Elsa glanced at the young girl then to Ronan.

"Okay." She whispered, her cheeks pink then reluctantly released his hand. He stroked her cheek as he stood up and started walking towards the little girl.

He walked at a steady pace, so not to frighten her, his heavy boots crunching the dirt under his feet.

The little girl nervously watched the young man walking towards her, dressed in a white T-shirt and blue jeans and thick heavy boots. Her nose quivered, smelling the salt air, the smoke, faint hints of blood and vampires, strong vampires.

She was afraid, hungry and wanted to run. But a girl with pigtails had told her, her Masters final order was to come to this house. That sat by Tokyo Bay and the vampire bund.

Her stomach was in knots, her fingers trembled as the young man approached then slowed. He knelt eye level to the girl, a few feet away.

"I'm hungry." She spoke.

The young man smiled warmly, his eyes looking her over and looking behind. He cocked his head and he spoke.

"Would you like some candy." He grinned at the remark, "pervert." He thought to himself.

"No." She answered, her eyes glistening as the urge to feed grew.

"Ice cream." He said.

"With my candy." She answered.

She clasped her shaking hands together, her eyes rose staring at him, begging.

He nodded, seeing the urge growing in her eyes, "I'm going to reach into my pocket get something." He nodded, "okay."

She nodded.

He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. He opened his hand and sitting in his palm was a dark packet, much like a large ravioli.

"Here." He spoke in a soft gentle voice, slowly nodding his head as he held it out.

So close, she could snatch him and bury her fangs into his throat. Her first she thought. She reached out her hand was shaking.

"My name is Ronan." He said. He leaned his head to the side, a warm soft smile on his face.

Ronan could see the turmoil in her eyes and face. Having been around vampire since he was eight. Fight, flight or feed.

This was a very dangerous situation and depending on the strength of the vampire, it could go well or not so well.

"You'll like it." Ronan smiled a little bigger, scooting closer to the young girl.

The dark packet sat in the palm of his hand, glimmering as the moon shined. His hand was steady, his arm held out didn't shake. She smelled him, no sweat, listen to his heart and breathing, both steady. She swallowed choosing to trust him.

She reached over gently taking the packet, sniffed it. She squeezed her eyebrow, thinking then slowly opened her mouth and slipped it between her fangs. She closed her mouth and was surprised.

The liquid was warm. It covered her tongue drifting down her throat. Her ashen color disappeared and her white skin shined. Her pink lips curled into a smile.

"Not bad." Ronan spoke, still holding out his hand. He tilted his head a little as he waited for the girl to reply.

She quickly nodded, then tears slipped down her cheeks. "Yes." She closed her eyes and her body shook. She felt the sudden warmth as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It will be fine." Ronan spoke, the young girl broke down and cried.

"It's fine." He said again, looking across the landscape as others appear out of the dark, walking along the yellow electric light along the street. He rubbed the back of her neck to calm her down and patted her back.

"Are you an alpha?" He asked.

She nodded, sniffling turning his shirt wet with tears, "an alpha but not an alpha." He spoke, knowing she had never taken a life.

"Kiku." He said in a normal voice, in a normal tone, "could you_"

"I'm on the phone now…" She yelled, interrupting him from the top of the three-story home. "I'm letting them know right now."

He looked over his shoulder and could see her naked from the waist up. Her long hair catching the wind. She nodded her head, waved as she talked on the phone. Next to her, a shorter girl was leaning over the edge of the top of the three-story house. She waved at him, her long brown white hair catching the wind. He shook his head, the girls above average breasts sitting on the edge, glowing under the bright moonlight.

"Hana? What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." The girl cocked her head, smiled and leaned against Kiku.

"Good." He laughed, "could you call Elaina for me, please. Then bring me the phone."

She chuckled, quickly nodded and then disappeared.

"Kiku, how many?" He hugged the little girl tighter.

"30… 35 so far." She spoke still on the phone as she looked across the landscape.

He nodded his head, watching the black uniform clad girls stop and stood around them. a few of them still had their mask on, and hoodies pulled over their head. they looked at him with what now gazes on their sunken ashen faces.

"Ronan!" Mariana yelled, coming out of the other house, carrying a small bag followed by Mary.

"I got a few…" She raised her arm up, showing the bag.

The little girls standing around him, cocked their heads, sniffing the wind. Salt air, smoke, faint hint of blood, the scent of very strong vampires and the smell of a human mother scented the air like perfume. Their eyes open wide, glistening remembering their own.

"Let's go." Ronan spoke, taking the little girl's hand, "to the house. We'll get something to eat then figured out."

They walked towards the brightly lit three-story house. The others following as they went inside.

"We'll leave the light on and the door open just in case." He said as he disappeared into the house.

* * *

A beautiful woman straddled a Western-style cruising motorcycle. Her long brown hair fell across her back. She raised her arms up, taking handfuls of the thick brown hair and tying it up. She was no longer wearing her black tight fitting uniform, opting instead to wear an all leather motorcycle outfit, black, so tight that her breasts broke the zipper.

"Shit." She looked at the swells of her breast pushing out like a beach ball rising from under the water.

"I told you, you got the wrong size." Another woman spoke.

She was naked, in the process of getting dressed pulling a tight white T-shirt overhead. Then she leaned down and picking a pair of pants. She wiggled into the tight blue jeans pulling them up her slender naked thighs and hips then inhaled as she buttoned them up.

"It's not because it's tight." Jenna spoke, fiddling with the zipper, "it's because of the striptease you did. Then how your dressing now." She laughed as she lifted her emerald colored eyes looking seductively at the young woman.

"I can only hope for breast like yours…" The young woman quickly answered, adjusting the tight-fitting T-shirt.

"Yours are perfect." Jenna spoke, laying forward across the motorcycle, her hands gripping the handles. doing her best to look like a model spread over a motorcycle.

"Says someone with watermelons to apples." The woman spoke, sitting on the ground, lacing up her knee-high motorcycle boots. She became quiet as she cocked her head.

" Did you?" She whispered finishing tying her boots.

"Yes." Jenna spoke as she took a breath, sitting up on the bike. "They were too young to be effective. So, I told them to run wild, break windows, beat them up but not to kill."

"Four days, not eating." The other young woman shook her head.

"I made sure they had a little but not too much so that bastard didn't notice." Jenna growled as the other young woman walked over, kissed Jenna on the cheek. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the mouth until their tongues grew tired.

The zipper creep lower as she took a breath, "see I told you" Jenna whispered. She nuzzled the other cheek, "and…" She said.

"I sent them to him." She sighed softly, kissing her cheek.

"The same." She laughed, putting her hands-on Jenna's hips, lifting her leg as she hopped on the heavy cruiser.

"Do you think Ronan can handle 100 hungry little vampires." She wrapped her arms around Jenna's waist and leaned against her back.

"He'll figure it out." She laughed, "he always does. Where to?"

"Home." The young woman spoke, "I want to go home to Sakura island."

Jenna nodded, revving the massive engine of the heavy cruiser. The gravel crunched as the tires moved, slipped on to the asphalt and sped off through the streets, heading towards the highway, going south.

The end.

Railgun and the deep sleep.

Uiharu, Kuroko and a few others get their own stories.


End file.
